I Think I Love You
by HwangTae Rin
Summary: "Baiklah aku akan melaksanakannya…."/"Ah! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan mu Lee Sungmin"/"ANDWE!... CHO KYUHYUN LEPASKAN PISTOL ITU!..."/"Aku mencintai mu.." \END/
1. Chapter 1

**Title : I Think I Love You**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Main Pair : Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Kibum,Siwon,Heechu l,Hanggeng And Other…**

**Genre: Crime,Family and Romance.. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Baiklah aku akan melaksanakannya…."/"Ah! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan mu Lee Sungmin"/"ANDWE!... CHO KYUHYUN LEPASKAN PISTOL ITU!..."/"Aku mencintai mu.."**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Seorang yeoja manis, baru saja tiba di kampusnya dengan buku tebal yang berada di tanganya. Dengan santai, yeoja yang bernama lengkap Lee Sungmin ini menelusuri lorong kampusnya. Lee Sungmin atau biasa di panggil Sungmin/Minnie ini meneruskan pendidikannya di University SM, sebuah kampus yang memang hanya anak pintar yang dapat masuk di kampus tersebut. Ketika Sungmin ingin memasuki kelasnya, tiba-tiba seseorang menepuk pelan bahunya. Menyebabkan yeoja ini menoleh.

"Annyeong Minnie…." Sapa seorang yeoja, yang khas dengan gummy smilenya.

"Eoh! Hyukie…" Yah yeoja itu adalah Hyukie, biasa di panggil Eunhyuk. Yang memiliki nama lengkap Lee Hyukjae.

"Mau masuk ke kelas…" Ujar Eunhyuk, sambil menimbulkan kepalanya di ujung pintu.

"Nde.. wae..?" Tanya Sungmin, dengan sebelah alis yang naik. Bingung dengan tingkah aneh dari teman masa Senior High Schoolnya ini.

"Hehehehe…. Ani, aku hanya bertanya saja.. kajja kita masuk.." Ajak Eunhyuk, sambil menarik tangan temannya.

…

Di Kantin~

Dua orang terlihat asik mengobrol sambil memakan pesanan mereka, yah siapa lagi kalau bukan Sungmin dan Eunhyuk. Sedang enak-enaknya mereka menikmati moment pertemanan mereka, entah sejak kapan seorang namja sudah duduk manis di samping Eunhyuk. Membuat kedua yeoja itu terlonjak kaget melihatnya.

"YA! Lee Donghae sejak kapan kamu duduk di sini eoh!.." Teriak Eunhyuk, sambil menatap tajam namja yang saat ini sedang menangkupkan wajahnya melihat kearah Eunhyuk.

"Sebenarnya, dari tadi aku di sini memperhatikan wajah manis mu Hyukie.." Ucap Donghae, dan terkikik kecil melihat raut wajah kesal yeojachingunya. Nde yeojachingu.

"Aish! Tapi kan kamu bisa memanggil, atau menegur kita…" Gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Ne.. chagiya, jangan memanggil ku dengan sebutan kamu.. bukankah aku sudah menjadi nemjachingu mu, panggilah dengan manis. Baby atau yeobo juga boleh.. " Jelas Donghae, sambil memasang wajah berfikirnya.

"Aish! Kamu ini cerewet sekali sih!... aku tidak mau memanggil mu yeobo atau baby terdengar mengelikan, chagi saja.." Balas Eunhyuk, dengan mulut yang terus mengunyah makanannya.

"Baiklah chagi saja…" Ujar Donghae, dengan tangan yang mengelus sayang pucuk yeojachingunya.

"Aigo! kalian ini bisa nggak tidak usah mesra-mesraan di tempat umum, tidak sopan…" Rutuk Sungmin, dan memakan rotinya kasar. Melihat adegan lovely dovey dari kedua temannya.

"Ck, bilang saja kau iri pada ku dan Hyukie.. makanya Min, cari namjachingu. Kamu ini manis,pintar dan juga baik tetapi tidak memiliki namjachingu…"

"YA! IKAN NEMO KAMU BILANG APA HAKH!..." Sungguh dia sudah tidak bisa membendung amarahnya, entah kenapa tiap berbicara dengan ikan ini. Sungmin selalu naik darah, bisa-bisa dia kena penyakit darah tinggi kalau begini terus.

"Ekh, Min.. Min.. sabar,sabar sudahlah jangan marah-marah seperti ini.." Karena tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan, Eunhyuk berusaha menahan teman baiknya ini agar tidak melukai namjachingunya. Dia tau benar bagaimana kejolak amarah teman satunya ini, sungguh mengerikan. Apalagi Sungmin adalah salah satu guru di bidang bela diri, yeoja manis ini juga pernah memenangkan tingkat internasional di bidang taekwondo.

"Ekh, Hyukie chagiya.. lebih baik Hae pergi ne.."

Cup!

"SARANGHAE HYUKIE….!" Teriak Donghae, sambil berlari lalu membentuk hati dengan tangan yang menumpu pada pucuk kepalanya. Ketika sebelumnya namja ini mengecup pipi yeojachingunya, sedangkan di satu sisi..

"YA! NAMJA IKAN JANGAN LARI KAU!..." Sungmin sungguh ingin membakar setengah manusia dan ikan itu, tapi sayang dia tidak bisa mengejar karena kedua tangannya di tahan oleh Eunhyuk.

"Aigo! Minnie sudahlah, kita jadi pusat perhatian orang lain tau.." Bisik Eunhyuk.

"Ck, biarkan saja.. aku tidak peduli.."

"Aish! Kamu ini tidak pernah berubah, dari dulu sampai sekarang sama saja…"

….

Di Arpartemen~

Di sebuah arpartemen biasa, terdapat seorang yeoja manis. Tetapi sepertinya moodnya untuk hari ini sangat buruk, lihat saja wajah manis dan mungilnya terlihat kusut. Dengan kesal, yeoja ini memencet-mencet tombol remote tvnya setiap semenit.

"Ck, apa tidak ada siaran yang bagus…" Gerutu yeoja ini yang bernama lengkap Lee Ryeowook. Ketika yeoja tersebut ingin memencet tombol remotenya, tiba-tiba bel arpartemennya berbunyi.

"Siapa sih!.." Dengan malas Ryeowook melangkah, dan membuka pintu tersebut.

Ting Tong! Ting Tong!

Cklek..

"Ekh, eoni…!" Pekik Ryeowook, dan memeluk tubuh eoninya dengan erat.

"Nde, Wookie eoni pulang…" Ujar Sungmin, eoni dari seorang Lee Ryeowook.

"Eoni tumben pulangnya cepat…" Ryeowook dan Sungmin berjalan masuk ke arpartemen mereka, dan duduk di sofa.

"Ne.. tadi di kampus, tugas eoni hanya sedikit saja jadi eoni pulang cepat.."

"Owh… eoni, hari ini kita masak jjamyeon yuk!.. Wookie akan ikut membantu kok.." Ucap Ryeowook semangat, sambil memegang lengan Sungmin manja.

"Ish! Kamu ini jangan bermanja-manja seperti ini.."

"Eukh… eoni kan Wookie hanya ingin dekat dengan eoni, Wookie sudah lama tidak bermanja seperti ini dengan eoni…" Ujar Ryeowook dengan raut wajah yang terlihat jelas, terdapat perasaan sedih di wajah tersebut. Yah memang Ryeowook kesepian di tempat ini, di karenakan Sungmin sang eoni ada kegiatan kuliah dan juga kerja paruh waktu membuatnya hanya berdiam diri di arpartemen ini. Apa kalian bingung kemana orang tua mereka, keduanya sudah meninggal sekitar 2 tahun yang lalu. Saat itu, orang tua mereka di temukan tidak bernyawa di mobil, dengan kedua kepala mereka yang tertembak pas di bagian otak. Karena itu semua, saat ini mereka hanya tinggal berdua dan berusaha bertahan hidup.

"Ekh… Wookie mian ne, maafkan eoni.. sudah uljima…" Sungmin jadi merasa bersalah telah membuat adiknya menangis, dengan sayang Sungmin mengelus-ngelus punggung adiknya dan memeluk erat tubuh mungil tersebut.

….

Pukul 14.00 Di Ruang Makan~

Sungmin dan Ryeowook, kedua bersaudara ini sekarang sedang makan bersama hasil kerja keras mereka. Sedang asik mereka makan bersama, tidak lama handphone milik Sungmin berbunyi.

Drrrttt…. Drrtttt…

Sungmin mengambil handhonenya, lalu memencet tombol hijau dan mendekatkan benda pink itu ke telinganya.

"Yeobseo…." Ucap Sungmin.

"Sungmin ppali ke SJ ada yang harus kita bicarakan…" Ujar orang di seberang sana, dengan nada bicara yang cemas.

"Ekh, ap-apa yang terjadi…?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Sudahlah, jangan banyak bertanya ppali ke sini sekarang!.. kami semua sudah menunggu mu.."

"Baiklah.."

Pip'

"Haaaahh…." Sungmin menghela nafas pelan, sambil menoleh ke Ryeowook.

"Eoni wae..?"

"Ani, tidak ada apa-apa… Wookie, mian ne eoni ada kerja paruh waktu. Jadi Wookie di arpartemen saja ne, nanti eoni pulang kok.." Balas Sungmin, dan mengambil tasnya siap untuk pergi.

"Eoni bekerja di restoran lagi…"

"Nde, jadi pelayan.. Ya sudah, eoni pergi dulu ne.."

Cup!

"Jaga dirimu…" Ujar Sungmin, ketika sebelumnya mencium kening adiknya.

Cklek..

Blam..

"Haaahh….. selalu seperti ini…" Gumam Ryeowook, dan membersihkan piring-piring yang tadi di pakai oleh dirinya dan Sungmin.

…

Di SJ~

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah kaki seseorang membuat semua penghuni di ruangan tersebut menoleh, dan orang yang mereka nantikan akhirnya datang juga.

"Minnie akhirnya kamu datang juga…" Ujar seorang yeoja cantik, dengan suara lembutnya.

"Ne, Teuki.. ekh, untuk apa kalian memanggil ku ke sini. Bukankah waktu itu G.D teroris asal Chikago sudah kita tangkap.." Ucap yeoja manis ini, dan duduk bersama teman-teman polisinya. Apa kalian bingung, yah Lee Sungmin adalah seorang polisi semua orang yang berada di ruangan ini pun sama. Hanya saja mereka semua adalah bukan polisi biasa, mereka di tugaskan oleh presiden Korea Utara untuk menjaga keamanan di negara tersebut dan mereka semua adalah agen rahasia.

Tidak ada yang mengetahui status mereka termasuk saudara,teman ataupun keluarga. Status mereka ini sangat di tutup rapat, karena memang mereka selalu mendapat tugas yang berhubungan dengan buronan yang susah di cari, atau orang yang ingin menggangu ketentraman Korea Utara. Nama kelompok mereka di beri nama SJ, yang memiliki tempat markas di sebuah lorong bawah tanah. Hanya orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa masuk ke tempat itu, dan tempat tersebut sangat banyak alat keamanan yang dapat menjaga ketat markas mereka. Sudah sekitar 3 tahun mereka bekerja seperti ini, tetapi semua menjalani dengan baik dan tidak resah dengan pekerjaan ini. Apa kalian ingin tau siapa anggotanya, baiklah kita lihat siapa saja..

Park Jung Soo dan Kim Kibum kedua yeoja ini bertugas bagian computer memperhatikan keamanan di negara tersebut secara tersembunyi, melalui kamera pengintai yang sangat kecil. Henry Lau dan Choi Siwon, mereka bertugas di bagian membuat persenjataan untuk agen tersebut. Zhou Mi dan Han Geng kedua namja keturunan cina ini, bertugas menyusun taktik menyusun sterategi menyerang. Shin Dong Hee dan Kim Young Woon dua namja yang memiliki tubuh besar ini, mereka bertugas di bagian taktik pertahanan.

Kim Heechul yeoja ini bekerja di bagian kamera,membuat kamera pengintai yang sangat canggih dan terkadang semua musuh tidak akan pernah melihat benda tersebut. Sedangkan Lee Sungmin, yeoja ini adalah salah satu anggota yang termasuk terbaik di kelompok ini. Di karenakan dia memiliki kemampuan di berbagai tugas, semua tugas yang di pegang oleh teman-temannya bisa dia lakukan dengan baik. Jadi terkadang dia bisa membantu, dan yeoja manis ini sangat pintar di bidang menyelidiki sesuatu dengan cepat. Bahkan semua teman-temannya terkadang tidak percaya, bahwa seorang yeoja sepertinya bisa melakukan itu semua. Tetapi setiap anggota di wajibkan ikut dalam penyergapan, walaupun mereka memiliki tugas masing-masing.

"Jadi Yesung-ah apa yang terjadi…?" Tanya Sungmin kepada seorang namja, yag memiliki wajah misterius. Tetapi mereka semua menghormati namja tersebut, karena Kim Jong Woon atau biasa di panggil Yesung ini adalah ketua dari mereka.

"Begini, kita dapat tugas lagi dan ini sangat berbahaya bagi keselamatan negara kita…." Jawab Yesung dengan wajah yang terlihat serius, semua anggotanya menyimak dengan serius apa yang di katakan oleh ketua mereka.

"Memamgnya ada apa..?" Sekarang seorang namja yang memiliki pipi chubby yang bertanya, Henry.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun telah kembali…"

.

.

.

TBC/DEL

Yuuhhuuu!... Chigudeul ^o^ Tae Rin back Tae Rin back Tae Rin back back back bak back.. *dance bareng SHINee Sherlock kekeke~ :D

Eotthe, suka gk nih sama ceritanya.. semoga saja iya.. -_-

Hehehe… Tae Rin lagi pengen tulis yang begini-beginian nih! Tapi nanti ada adegan romancenya juga kok.. tenang saja.. :D

Baiklah.. baiklah.. ini FF ke5 Tae Rin dan yang baiknya lagi Main Castnya KyuMin.. \(^o^)/

So, please for readers jangan lupa habis baca beri komentar kalian. Tapi kata-katanya yang sopan ne.. :)

REVIEW PLEASE ^-^


	2. Chapter 2

**Title : I Think I Love You**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Main Pair : Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Kibum,Siwon,Heechu l,Hanggeng And Other…**

**Genre: Crime,Family and Romance.. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Baiklah aku akan melaksanakannya…."/"Ah! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan mu Lee Sungmin"/"ANDWE!... CHO KYUHYUN LEPASKAN PISTOL ITU!..."/"Aku mencintai mu.."**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter

"Jadi Yesung-ah apa yang terjadi…?" Tanya Sungmin kepada seorang namja, yag memiliki wajah misterius. Tetapi mereka semua menghormati namja tersebut, karena Kim Jong Woon atau biasa di panggil Yesung ini adalah ketua dari mereka.

"Begini, kita dapat tugas lagi dan ini sangat berbahaya bagi keselamatan negara kita…." Jawab Yesung dengan wajah yang terlihat serius, semua anggotanya menyimak dengan serius apa yang di katakan oleh ketua mereka.

"Memamgnya ada apa..?" Sekarang seorang namja yang memiliki pipi chubby yang bertanya, Henry.

"Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun telah kembali…"

.

.

.

Chapter 2

"Cho Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun telah kembali…" Ucap Yesung, dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Ba-bagaimana bisa… bukankah dia sudah di tangkap, dan di hukum penjara selamanya dengan penjagaan yang sangat ketat…" Seru Kangin, yang juga kaget dengan kenyataan tersebut.

"Ne, itu benar dan bahkan selnya berbeda sendiri dengan tahanan yang lainnya…" Ujar Shindong.

"Haaahh…. Cho Kyuhyun, buronan itu sangat mengerikan.. kita harus secepatnya menangkap dia kembali. Kalau tidak, Negara ini akan hancur.." Jelas Yesung, dan memijit pelipisnya entah kenapa merasa pusing dengan kejadian ini.

"Tetapi, sepertinya dia akan sedikit kesusahan…" Ucapan yeoja cantik ini, yang bernama Heechul membuat semuanya menoleh ke arahnya.

"Wae, dari mana kamu tau…?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Bukankah selnya berada di tengah-tengah hutan, kemungkinan dia akan sedikit kesusahan untuk mencari jalan keluar, di tambah polisi yang berjaga di sana sangat banyak.." Jelas Heechul, dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada.

"Hhhmm…. Kamu benaar Chulie, tetapi dia bukan orang sembarangan. Aku yakin 100% pasti dia bisa keluar, walaupun nanti dia terdapat luka di tubuhnya.." Balas Hanggeng.

"Ternyata kalian bisa menebaknya.." Ucap Yesung, dan menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Ketua berikan perintah anda kepada kami…" Seru Siwon, dengan tatapan yang serius.

"Baiklah, aku Kim Jongwoon memperintahkan kalian menangkap Cho Kyuhyun dalam keadaan hidup ataupun mati.." Perintah Yesung kepada bawahannya.

"Baik ketua kami akan melaksanakannya!..." Jawab semua anggota serempak, lalu berdiri serta dengan tangan yang berada di pelipis memberi hormat kepada Yesung.

"Hhhmm…. Baiklah kalian boleh kembali ke rumah masing-masing, oh! jangan lupa besok pagi kita berkumpul kembali di sini. Untuk memulai tugas kita.."

"Ne ketua, kami permisi…" Mereka semua membungkukkan tubuh, dan pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

"Cho Kyuhyun, berani sekali kau mencari masalah lagi.. atau mungkin kamu mencari mati.." Gumam Yesung, sambil melihat sebuah data dengan foto seseorang yang berada di data tersebut.

…..

Di Hutan~

Terlihat seorang namja yang sedang berlari dan terus berlari, dengan peluh yang sudah membasahi tubuhnya. Dengan tergesa-gesa namja ini mencari tempat bersembunyi, dan gotcha! Dia menemukan rumah tua, tanpa membuang waktu namja ini berlari dan masuk kerumah tersebut.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. dimana dia..?" Ujar seorang namja yang lengkap dengan pakaian polisinya, serta pasukan polisi yang berjumlah banyak berada di belakanganya.

"Lebih baik kita berpencar, jangan biarkan dia lolos.. ppali cari dia!..." Perintah namja tersebut. Seorang bawahannya, tidak sengaja melihat sebuah rumah tua dan dia berfikir mungkin buronan mereka bersembunyi.

"Ketua, apa mungkin buronan itu bersembunyi di sana.." Ujar orang ini, sambil menunjuk sebuah rumah yang berukuran besar tetapi terlihat sudah tua.

"Kau benar, ppali yang lain ikuti aku.." Semua polisi itu berjalan memasuki rumah tua tersebut, sedangkan di satu sisi..

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.. gawat mereka semua menuju ke sini.." Cho Kyuhyun, ya Cho Kyuhyun buronan yang melarikan diri dari selnya sekarang sedang di cari-cari. Dia cukup bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan, karena jumlah polisi itu sangat banyak sedangkan dirinya hanya sendiri. Retina matanya mengedarkan ke seluruh ruangan tersebut, mencari-cari sebuah benda tajam yang mungkin bisa menjadi senjatanya untuk melawan semua polisi tersebut.

"Ah! Akhirnya aku mendapatkannya…." Dengan bibir yang meyeringai, namja ini berjalan untuk mengambil sebuah benda.

"Hhhmm… senjata yang bagus untuk berperang…" Di putarnya benda tajam tersebut, dan menyentuh bagian lancipnya.

"Bersiaplah, menemui ajal kalian.." Gumam Kyuhyun, sambil memperhatikan sebuah kapak yang berada di genggamannya

Krrriieett…

Suara pintu yang sudah tua tersebut terbuka, memperlihatkan isi rumah tersebut. Memang bangunan ini sangat besar tetapi sudah tua, banyak sekali sarang laba-laba dimana-mana dan debu yang sangat tebal. Dengan perlahan rombongan polisi ini memasuki rumah tersebut, takut kalau lantai yang terbuat dari kayu ini bolong.

"Perhatikan jalan dan sekitar kalian, lantai kayu ini sangat rapuh.. dan tetaplah waspada dia pasti berada di sekitar sini…" Ingat namja ini, dan mulai berjalan di depan untuk memimpin bawahannya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah seseorang membuat semua polisi tersebut waspada, dengan sebuah pistol yang sudah di acungkan oleh masing-masing polisi.

"Siapa itu, YA! CHO KYUHYUN KELUARLAH!..." Teriak ketua polisi tersebut, dengan posisi waspadanya.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Mwo..? aku disini, apa kau mencari ku Yunho-shi.." Ucap Kyuhyun yang entah sejak kapan, sudah berdiri di depan mereka semua.

"Kau.. Cho Kyuhyun, berani sekali melarikan diri dari sel setelah apa yang telah kau lakukan dengan negara ini.." Ujar polisi tersebut, yang bernama Jung Yunho.

"Aku sudah tidak kuat di sel tersebut, membosankan…"

"Ck, tidak usah banyak basa-basi… cepat borgol dia dan bawa ke tahanan…!" Perintah Yunho dengan berteriak. Semua bawahan yang mendengar perintah tersebut, berjalan menghampiri Kyuhyun dan ada juga yang bejaga-jaga dengan pistol jika nanti Kyuhyun melawan.

Ketika salah satu polisi itu ingin memborgol tangan Kyuhyun, tiba-tiba namja ini mengeluarkan kapak dari balik tubuhnya dan..

Kciippraatt!...

Suara muncratan darah dari tubuh polisi itu terdengar, sedangkan yang lain sudah berjaga-jaga untuk menembakki Kyuhyun dengan pistol.

"TEMBAK DIA!..."

Dorr! Dorr! Dorr! Dorr!

Berkali-kali peluru keluar dari pistol hitam itu, Kyuhyun yang merasa dirinya dalam keadaan mendesak. Dengan cepat berlari keluar dari jendela.

Prangg!...

Kaca itu pecah, dengan Kyuhyun yang sudah bebas berlari keluar dari rumah tersebut.

Dorr!

Tembakan Yunho pas mengenai kaki kanan Kyuhyun, membuatnya sempat terjatuh meringis kesakitan.

"Akh!... Polisi keparat!..." Ujar Kyuhyun, sambil berusaha berdiri.

"Disana, ppali tangkap dia…" Teriakan itu terdengar, membuat Kyuhyun harus cepat lari dari tempat itu. Dengan terpincang-pincang Kyuhyun berlari dan terus berlari, tidak memperdulikan kakinya yang sudah mengeluarkan darah yang sangat banyak.

"Hosh.. hosh.. hosh.." Kyuhyun mengengah-engah kecapekan, dan retina matanya menemukan sebuah semak yang dapat menyembunyikan seluruh tubuhnya. Tergesa-gesa namja ini berjalan menuju semak tersebut, dan menundukkan kepalanya agar tidak terlihat oleh rombongan polisi tersebut.

"Kemana dia..! kita kesana, cepat sebelum dia menghilang.."

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah tersebut makin lama makin mengecil dan menghilang, sepertinya polisi-polisi tersebut sudah pergi jauh dari persembunyian Kyuhyun.

"Haahhh… akhirnya mereka pergi juga, aku harus cepat keluar dari hutan ini.." Gumam Kyuhyun, lalu berdiri dan berjalan mencari jalan tol.

…

Di Apartemen~

Cklek…

"Eoni…" Ryeowook yang melihat Sungmin pulang, langsung menghampirinya dan memeluk orang yang satu-satunya yang dia miliki.

"Lho! Wookie belum tidur…"

"Wookie menunggu eoni, habis eoni lama sekali pulangnya. Wookie kan jadi khawatir…"

"Aigo! eoni baik-baik saja, apa Wookie lupa bahwa eoni guru bela diri eoh!.." Ujar Sungmin, sambil menyentil sayang dahi adiknya.

"Akh eoni appo!.. Kenapa menyentil dahi Wookie.." Gerutu Ryeowook, dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Hahahaha…. Hanya bercanda saja, kajja kita tidur ini sudah jam 23.00.." Ajak Sungmin dan merangkul adiknya menuju kamar.

Di Kamar Ryeowook~

Cup!

"Wookie jaljja ne…" Dengan sayang Sungmin mencium dahi adiknya, dan menarik selimut sebatas dada.

"Eoni jaljja.." Gumam Ryeowook, lalu menutup matanya menuju alam mimpi.

Blam!

Pintu kamar tersebut tertutup, tetapi Sungmin masih saja berdiri di balik pintu tersebut.

"Wookie, mian.. maafkan eoni sudah membohongi mu lagi.."

Esoknya…

Di Apartemen~

Kring! Kring! Kring!

Klik'

"Eukkhh…." Suara serak dari seorang yeoja manis yang baru saja bangun dari alam mimpinya, berusaha membiasakan bias cahaya matahari pagi yang menerobos gorden jendelanya.

"Hooaammm!..." Dengan langkah yang di seret, Sungmin berjalan dengan mata yang masih setengah terbuka dan tertutup.

Bruuaakk!...

"AKH! YA! WOOKIE pelan-pelan ini sak-.. Akh! Sakit Wookie hiks.. appo..(T_T)" Berteriak,menangis, dan mengelinjang sakit karena ulahnya sendiri. Yah! Yeoja ini dengan cerobohnya berjalan dengan mata tertutup ketika ke kamar mandi, dan tidak sengaja kakinya tersandung kursi. Jadi lihat saja sekarang hasil kerja kerasnya, kaki membengkak sempurna dengan kulit yang berwarna merah.

"Ommo! Eoni makanya jangan ceroboh, lihat nih hasilnya jadi bengkak kan…"

"Hiks.. eoni kan tidak tau Wookie…"

"Ne.. ne.. Wookie tau, ya sudah eoni diam dulu jangan bergerak-gerak.. Wookie balut dulu pakai perban.." Suruh Ryeowook, sedangkan Sungmin hanya mengangguk patuh.

Drrtt.. Drrttt…

Klik'

"Yeobseo…" Ucap Sungmin.

"Ya! Minnie cepat ke sini, kami semua sudah menunggu mu untuk menjalankan tugas kita!…" Teriak dari seberang sana, membuat Sungmin harus menjauhkan handphonenya.

"Ne.. Chulie eoni, aku akan kesana…"

Pip'

"Eoni nugu..?" Tanya Ryeowook, dengan tangan yang masih telaten membalut kaki Sungmin.

"Ani, hanya teman.." Jawab Sungmin.

" Wookie sudah selesai kan, eoni harus pergi berkerja karena sudah terlambat.." Ujar Sungmin, sambil mengambil barang-barangnya dan memasukkannya ke tas punggung miliknya.

"Ekh, eoni kerja… dengan kondisi kaki seperti ini.."

"Nde, gwenchana.. eoni masih bisa kok!.."

Hup!

Sungmin menggendong tasnya di punggung, dan menoleh ke Ryeowook.

"Wookie, eoni pergi dulu ne.. oh! iya jangan lupa masakkan makan malam menunya jjamyeon lagi ne.."

"Ck, ne.. hati-hati, pulanglah dengan selamat.." Ucap Ryeowook, sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Hufhh… sendiri lagi sendiri lagi.." Gumam Ryeowook.

…..

Di Ruang SJ~

Cklek..

"Hai semuanya…." Sapa Sungmin, dengan kepala yang menimbul di pintu.

"YA! ppali masuk dari tadi kami sudah menunggu mu tau!.." Gerutu Zhoumi, dengan pipi yang di gembungkan.

"Ekh, Zhoumi gege jangan memasang wajah seperti itu… hiieee… menggelikan!.." Celetuk Henry, sambil berjalan menjauh. Sedangkan yang di hina, hanya mengeluarkan death glarenya.

"Ommo! Minnie.. kaki mu kenapa?" Pertanyaan Kibum membuat semua menoleh ke kaki Sungmin, yang memang terlihat di balut oleh perban.

"Hehehe… tadi pagi, kaki ku tersandung kursi terus jadi bengkak.. makannya di perban begini sama Wookie.." Jawab Sungmin, dengan cengiran tanpa dosa yang berada di wajahnya.

"Ck, terkadang aku kasihan melihat Wookie mempunyai eoni seperti mu.." Ujar Heechul.

"Aish! Chulie kau ini menyebalkan sekali eoh!.." Balas Sungmin, dengan sedikit menaikan volume suaranya.

"Apa semua sudah berkumpul…!" Suara tegas, dan terdengar dingin tersebut membuat semuanya menoleh ke asal suara.

"Ekh, ketua.. nde.. semuanya sudah berkumpul.." Jawab Leeteuk, sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Hhhmm…. Bagus.." Yesung berjalan menuju tempat duduknya, dan menyuruh bawahannya untuk duduk di sofa.

"Jadi bagaimana apa kalian sudah bisa melacak, dan memperkirakan bagaimana rencana kita..?" Tanya Yesung, dengan telapak tangan yang mengamit satu sama lain.

"Sudah.. saya dan Kibum sudah melacak lewat computer, dan ternyata buronan itu sudah berhasil lolos dari kejaran polisi di sana. Dan bahkan memakan satu korban…" Jelas Leeteuk, sambil memperhatikan sebuah dokumen yang isinya hasil pelacakan mereka selama 1 hari saja dan dengan mudahnya mengetahui dimana Kyuhyun berada.

"Hhhhmm….. sekarang dia berada di mana?.." Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Terakhir kami lihat, dia berada di daerah Seoul. Kami juga cukup susah menetapkan dimana dia, karena namja itu terus berpindah-pindah tempat…" Jawab Leeteuk.

"Baik, Hanggeng dan Zhoumi kalian sudah mengatur rencana kia selanjutnya…"

"Nde, kita mempunyai rencana yang cukup menarik dan yang menarik dari rencana ini. Kita membutuhkan seorang yeoja, dan secara perlahan mendekati Cho Kyuhyun. Atau lebih tepatnya, kita menjebaknya.." Ucap Zhoumi dengan menyeringai.

"Eotthe.. apa rencananya bagus…" Ujar Hanggeng.

"Tapi, yang menjadi umpannya siapa..?" Tanya Heechul.

"Sungmin…!" Jawab Hanggeng dan Zhoumi serempak.

"MWO! AKU!..." Kaget Sungmin, dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Ne, kamu karena ku lihat-lihat kamu itu pandai menjaga dirimu dan sangat pintar. Jadi tidak ada masalahkan…"

"Ta-tapi Zhoumi…"

"Hey! Ingat kamu ini polisi harus berani…" Celetuk Shindong.

"Haahh… baiklah aku akan menjadi umpannya, kapan kita akan memulai rencana ini ketua.."

"Besok.. ya, besok kita akan memulainya.." Ucap Yesung, sambil tersenyum puas mendengar rencana anggotanya.

"Kibum dan kamu Leeteuk, dari hari ini sampai besok pantau Kyuhyun.. jangan sampai kehilangan jejaknya. Karena kita akan sedikit bermain-main dengan anak itu.." Suruh Yesung.

"Nde ketua!..." Jawab Kibum dan Leeteuk bersamaan.

"Hhhmmm…. Baiklah, pembicaraan hari ini selesai.. dan kamu Sungmin, kaki mu harus cepat sembuh karena kamulah yang sangat berperan penting dalam tugas ini.."

"Ne.. saya akan melakukannya dengan baik.." Balas Sungmin, dengan nada suara yang lantang dan tegas.

"Good.. ya sudah, kalian boleh pergi. Kecuali Leeteuk dan Kibum.." Ingat Yesung, sambil menunjuk Kibum dan Leeteuk.

Semua anggota membereskan alat-alat mereka, dan pergi dari tempat tersebut. Termasuk Yesung, namja ini pergi dari ruangan tersebut. Dan sekarang hanya tertinggal Kibum,Siwon,Leeteuk, dan Kangin.

"Bummie, Woonie tungguin ne.." Ucapan seseorang membuat Kibum menoleh, dan yeoja ini mendapatkan namjachingunya yang sedang duduk di sampingnya.

"Nde Woonie.. gomawo ne.."

"Apapun untuk mu Bummie…" Dengan sayang Siwon mengelus pucuk kepala Kibum, sambil menyunggingkan senyum yang memperlihatkan lesung pipinya.

"Chagi… ini aku membawakan makanan untuk mu, dimakan ne.." Suruh Kangin, yang saat ini sama seperti Siwon menunggu yeojachingunya.

"Gomawo chagiya…"

Cup!

Leeteuk mencium sekilas pipi Kangin, membuat namja bertubuh besar ini tersenyum melihat perhatian yeojachingunya.

"Aigo! yeojachingu ku manis sekali eoh!.." Kangin yang suka dengan sikap Leeteuk, mencubit pipi yeoja tersebut dengan gemas membuat sang pemilik memekik kesakitan.

"YA! kalian ini jangan melakukan adegan lovely dovey di sini, Teuki tetap fokus dengan computer mu awasi terus Cho Kyuhyun.." Ingat Kibum dengan volume suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Ne.. ne.." Jawab Leeteuk pasrah.

…..

Dengan tertatih-tatih Kyuhyun berjalan menelusuri Seoul, yah sekarang dia sudah berada di Seoul. Luka tembakan itu masih berada di kaki kanannya, yang menyebabkan dia susah berjalan. Untuk menyembunyikan statusnya, Kyuhyun memakai jaket miliknya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan topi jaket tersebut.

Puk!

Entah siapa, tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Membuat namja ini, mau tidak mau harus menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Gwenchana…"

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 2 update!.. :D

Hiks.. Tae Rin sempat kecewa banget, yang review cuma sedikit.. :(

Apa lebih baik ini FF Tae Rin hapus saja ya..? D:

Percuma bikin susah-susah tetapi tidak ada yang mau menghargai..

Haaahhh… (-_-") *lemes

Tae Rin hanya sanggup bilang, jangan lupa habis baca di review ne..

Annyeong.. ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

**Title : I Think I Love You**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Main Pair : Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Kibum,Siwon,Heechu l,Hanggeng And Other…**

**Genre: Crime,Family and Romance.. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Baiklah aku akan melaksanakannya…."/"Ah! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan mu Lee Sungmin"/"ANDWE!... CHO KYUHYUN LEPASKAN PISTOL ITU!..."/"Aku mencintai mu.."**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter

Dengan tertatih-tatih Kyuhyun berjalan menelusuri Seoul, yah sekarang dia sudah berada di Seoul. Luka tembakan itu masih berada di kaki kanannya, yang menyebabkan dia susah berjalan. Untuk menyembunyikan statusnya, Kyuhyun memakai jaket miliknya dan menutupi wajahnya dengan topi jaket tersebut.

Puk!

Entah siapa, tiba-tiba menepuk bahu Kyuhyun. Membuat namja ini, mau tidak mau harus menoleh untuk melihat siapa pelakunya.

"Gwenchana…"

.

.

.

Chapter 3

"Gwenchana…" Ucap seseorang. Ketika Kyuhyun berbalik, terlihat sekali namja itu sedikit terkejut.

"Ekh, Changmin…" Kaget Kyuhyun, dengan mata yang membulat sempurna.

"Nde, ini aku.. lama tidak bertemu Cho Kyuhyun…" Sapa namja tinggi tersebut, dengan bibir yang melengkung ke atas.

"Ck, kau ini membuat ku kaget. Ppali bantu aku, kaki ku sakit…" Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. ternyata kau hebat juga eoh! Bisa bebas dari penjara gila itu.." Dengan perlahan Changmin menuntun Kyuhyun menuju mobilnya, yang terparkir tidak jauh dari tempat mereka berdiri sekarang.

"Tentu saja, bukan Cho Kyuhyun namanya kalau masalah seperti itu saja tidak bisa aku selesaikan…" Ucap Kyuhyun dengan bola mata yang memutar malas.

"Hhhmm…. I know Cho Kyuhyun, hey! Kamu tidak pernah memperhatikan penampilan mu eoh!.."

"Bagaiman bisa aku mau memperhatikan penampilan ku pabbo, aku itu di penjara bukan di salon.. Aish! Kau ini masih sama saja seperti dulu.." Rutuk Kyuhyun.

"YA! kau juga tidak berubah masih sama, aura evil mu masih terasa dan lihat sekarang baju mu penuh dengan noda darah.." Kesal Changmin sambil memperhatikan baju Kyuhyun, yang tersembunyi di balik jaketnya.

"Tadi aku sempat membunuh satu orang polisi dengan kapak, karena waktu itu aku sudah di kepung banyak polisi.." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil meringis kesakitan.

"Terus kaki kanan mu itu kenapa, apa terkena tembak eoh!.." Tebak Changmin dan ternyata memang benar.

"Nde, polisi Jung Yunho keparat itu sudah membuat kaki ku luka seperti ini. Aku sangat benci jika berurusan dengan polisi yang satu itu.."

"Nde, nah sekarang ppali masuk ke mobil.. aku akan mengobati luka mu di rumah.."

"Hhhmm…." Balas Kyuhyun dengan gumaman kecil.

…

Di Rumah Changmin~

"Akh! YA! SAKIT BOCAH PABBO…! AKH!... YA! SHIM CHANGMIN INI SAKIT!..." Teriakan demi teriakan terdengar di rumah tersebut, dan ternyata suara itu berasal dari namja yang memiliki kulit putih pucat bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ish! Ini sudah pelan Kyu... pelurunya masuk sangat dalam, jadi agak susah mengambilnya…" Ucap Changmin, sambil terus berusaha mengambil sebuah peluru yang berada di kaki Kyuhyun dengan alat kedokteran yang dia miliki.

"Arrghhh!..." Erangan dari Kyuhyun terdengar lagi, sepertinya rasa sakit itu memang terasa perih dan menyiksa baginya.

"Kyu diam dulu, aku sudah melihat pelurunya.." Ujar Changmin.

Ting!..

Peluru itu di taruh di sebuah mangkok besi, dan terlihat jelas bahwa peluru itu sudah keluar dari kaki kanan Kyuhyun.

"Nah! Tinggal aku tutup luka mu, tahan Kyu aku akan menjahit luka mu.." Perintah Changmin.

Sreett..

Sreett…

Suara gesekkan antara kulit dan benang itu terdengar sangat nyaring, membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya menjadi ngeri. Tetapi tidak untuk seorang Shim Changmin, kebetulan dia adalah seorang dokter jadi dia tau jelas bagaimana cara menjahit luka dengan benar.

"Arrggghh…" Lagi, ngerangan keskitan itu terdengar lagi. Sungguh ini sangat sakit, bahkan sekarang seluruh tubuh Kyuhyun basah karena peluh yang berusaha menahan sakit yang sangat.. sangat menderitanya ini.

"Tahan Kyu, sedikit lagi…"

Srett..

"Sudah selesai…" Ucapan Changmin membuat Kyuhyun lega mendengarnya.

"Haaahh…. Mengerikan…" Gumam Kyuhyun.

"Hahahaha…. Ini sudah biasa, sebenarnya jika tadi kamu di suntik obat bius. Rasa sakit tadi tidak akan terasa.."

"Hakh! kenapa tadi kamu tidak menyutik ku dengan obat bius, apa kamu mau membuat ku mati eoh!.." Geram Kyuhyun, dengan tatapan mata membunuh ke Changmin.

"Ck, aku malas Kyu ke bawah.. sudahlah ya penting sekarang kamu istirahat dulu.." Suruh Changmin, dan membaringkan tubuh Kyuhyun di kasur.

"Hhhmm…. Gomawo Min.."

"Nde, untuk sementara kamu aman di sini.."

"Ani, aku tidak aman di sini. SJ.. SJ mengawasi ku, aku tau mereka mengawasi ku dengan kamera-kamera kecil mereka…" Ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Changmin menghentikan gerakan tangannya, perlahan namja tinggi itu duduk di samping Kyuhyun.

"SJ kelompok polisi itu, mereka terbentuk lagi.. bukankah waktu itu seluruh aggotanya, sudah kita bunuh dan bahkan markas mereka sudah hancur karena ledakan bom 6 tahun lalu…" Jelas Changmin, dengan volume suara yang sedikit meninggi.

"Hhmm…. Aku tau itu, tetapi kelompok itu terbentuk kembali. Dengan ketua dan anggota baru, bahkan seluruh anggota sangat ahli di bidang mereka masing-masing…"

"Da-dari mana kamu tau itu semua Kyu..?" Tanya Changmin dengan mata yang terbelakak kaget, mendengar penjelasan tersebut.

"Aish! kau ini info begini pentingnya saja kau tidak tau…"

"Mian, akhir-akhir ini aku tidak menjalankan tugas.. aku sedang fokus ke perkerjaan ku yang baru.." Balas Changmin, dengan tangan yang menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Ya sudahlah tidak apa-apa, yang penting aku sudah mendapatkan info sepenting itu.."

"Tapi tunggu dulu Kyu, kamu bisa tau info itu dari mana..? bukankah kamu di penjara.." Tanya Changmin lagi, sambil mengerutkan dahinya bingung.

"Oh! itu aku mencarinya diam-diam, sebenarnya waktu aku di penjara aku membawa computer ku yang sudah ku bentuk sedemikian kecil. Jadi tidak ada yang tau kalau aku membawa computer di penjara itu.." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"MWO!... aish! jinja.. ternyata otak mu itu tidak pernah beku, ada-ada saja yang kamu fikirkan. Ya sudah istirahatlah, aku mau berkerja dulu.." Ucap Changmin, dan membereskan alat-alatnya serta tetesan darah Kyuhyun yang berada di lantainya.

"Hhhmm…" Gumam Kyuhyun, lalu tertidur menuju alam mimpinya.

….

Pukul 18.00 Di Rumah Sakit~

Terlihat seorang yeoja, dengan temannya yang membantu berjalan sedang menelusuri lorong rumah sakit tersebut menuju ruang tunggu.

"Lee Sungmin silahkan giliran anda…" Ucap suster yang menjaga di tempat tersebut.

"Nde…"

" Sungmin noona pelan-pelan…" Ujar seorang namja dengan pipi chubbynya, Henry Lau.

"Ne.. Henry ini sudah pelan-pelan, kau ini tidak usah sebegini repotnya membantu ku.."

"Aniyo, aku harus membantu noona nanti kalau noona belum sembuh. Bisa-bisa ketua akan marah kepada noona.." Jelas Henry, sambil menuntun Sungmin menuju dimana dokter sudah menunggunya untuk di periksa.

"Ketua tidak sekejam itu Henry, kau ini lucu sekali…" Sungmin terkikik geli melihat Henry yang menggembungkan pipinya, ternyata maknae di kelompok mereka ini sangat manis.

Cklek..

Pintu putih itu terbuka, melihatkan kesan serba putih rumah sakit yang memang sangat menempel erat dengan tempat ini.

"Ah! Silahkan nona duduk di sini…" Suruh dokter tersebut.

'Aigo! dokter ini tinggi sekali..' Batin Sungmin, ketika melihat tinggi badan yang kelewat batas dari dokter tersebut.

"Baiklah nama anda Lee Sungmin, apa keluhan anda..?" Tanya dokter itu, dan tersenyum kepada Sungmin.

"Ani, hanya ini luka bengkak pada kaki ku apa bisa sembuh cepat dalam satu hari…" Jawab Sungmin, sambil melihat kakinya yang di balut perban.

"Hhhmm…. Coba saya lihat dulu.." Dokter itu berjalan menghampiri Sungmin, dan berjongkok di depan kaki Sungmin untuk membuka perban tersebut.

Sreett….

Perlahan perban itu di gunting, dan di putar untuk melepaskannya dari kulit Sungmin.

"Ekh, nama dokter Shim Changmin…?" Tanya Sungmin, dengan mata yang melihat ke arah name tag di baju dokter itu.

"Nde, nama ku Shim Changmin.." Balas Changmin, lalu tersenyum ke pada Sungmin.

'Shim Changmin… sepertinya aku pernah mendengar marga itu, tapi di mana…' Batin Sungmin penasaran.

"Ah!... Changmin-shi apa kamu sudah lama berkerja di sini..?" Suara Sungmin terdengar lagi, membuat namja tinggi tersebut menjawabnya.

"Hhhmm…. Aniyo baru sekitar…" Changmin menghentikan ucapannya, sambil berfikir mengingat-ingat memory itu.

"Ah! Sekitar 8 bulan, memang ada apa Sungmin-shi…?" Tanya Changmin, dengan dahi yang berkerut. Karena baru sekarang, ada yang bertanya padanya seperti ini.

"E-ekh, ti-tidak ada apa-apa…" Jawab Sungmin, dengan suara yang sedikir bergetar. Henry yang melihat gelagat Sungmin, jadi curiga dengan dokter itu. Yah! Henry tau sifat Sungmin, karena jika Sungmin bertanya-tanya seperti itu berarti orang yang di tanya ada sangkut pautnya dengan tugas mereka.

'Berarti dokter itu terkait dengan tugas kami saat ini…' Ujar Henry dalam hati, sambil terus memperhatikan gerak-gerik Changmin.

Tidak lama perban itu sudah terlepas dari kaki Sungmin, dengan detail Changmin memperhatikan luka itu.

"Ah! Jangan bilang kamu tersandung kursi eoh!.." Ucap Changmin, dan mendongakkan kepalanya untuk melihat ke Sungmin. Sedangkan yang di lihat hanya nyengir.

"Hehehe.. nde Changmin-shi.."

"Haahh… kalau luka seperti ini bisa juga sembuh satu hari, hanya saja kamu Sungmin-shi harus merawat luka mu dengan benar agar cepat sembuh.." Jelas Changmin, lalu memperban kaki Sungmin kembali dengan perban baru ketika sebelumnya meneteskan sebuah obat untuk luka Sungmin.

"Nah! Tunggu sebentar aku akan memberi mu resep obatnya.." Namja tinggi itu berjalan menuju mejanya, dan menulis sebuah resep untuk kesembuhan kaki Sungmin.

"Ini resepnya Sungmin-shi.." Changmin menyodorkan sebuah kertas, dan di ambil oleh Henry yang saat itu menuntun Sungmin untuk berjalan.

"Kamsahamnida dok.." Ucap Henry dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu.

"Hhhmm….. apa benar yang di katakan Kyuhyun tadi, SJ terbentuk lagi.." Gumam Changmin, dan memperhatikan pintu putih yang sudah tertutup.

"Tapi tidak mungkin mereka salah satu anggota kelompok itu, tetapi Lee marga itu adalah salah satu anggota kelompok SJ. Bukankah cara pemilihan anggota SJ selanjutnya, dengan cara mengikuti keturunan dari anggota sebelumnya.." Changmin terus berdialog, dan berfikir keras apa dugaannya ini benar. Tetapi buktinya hanya sedikit dan tidak kuat, karena di negara ini banyak yang memiliki marga Lee.

"Ck, pasti aku hanya salah paham.. lebih baik aku tetap fokus ke perkerjaan ku.." Merasa salah, Changmin mendepak jauh-jauh pemikiran tidak masuk akalnya itu dan melanjutkan memeriksa pasien lain.

…...

Di Mobil~

"Sungmin noona…" Panggil Henry, sambil menoleh ke Sungmin sekilas.

"Ne Henry…"

"Apa noona merasa curiga dengan dokter tersebut..?" Tanya Henry to the point, membuat Sungmin kaget mendengarnya sekaligus terpukau dengan kehebatan Henry dalam menebak.

"Ekh, dari mana kamu tau kalau aku curiga dengan dokter tadi.."

"Ck, tentu saja tau noona. Aku ini sudah tau jelas, bagaimana sifat mu. Aku sempat ingat masalah nagara ini ketika 6 tahun lalu ketika mendengar marganya.. " Ucap Henry, dan menyeringai.

"He-Henry.. kenapa kamu menyeringai seperti itu…?" Tanya Sungmin takut, karena wajah polos Henry sangat tidak cocok dengan senyuman tersebut.

"Ah! Ani hanya saja, ternyata mereka masih berani menginjakkan kaki mereka di negara ini.."

"Hhhmm…. Aku yakin bahwa dokter itu adalah salah satu kelompok XX05' yang saat itu ingin menghancurkan negara ini.."

"Wae, kenapa noona begitu yakin…" Ujar Henry dengan sebelah alis yang naik.

"Aish! kau ini, apa kamu tidak dengar dia baru saja berkerja di tempat itu sekitar 8 bulan. Dan saat 8 bulan yang lalu Cho Kyuhyun buronan itu telah tertangkap, dan kemungkinan besar…" Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, dan melanjutkannya.

"XX05' kelompok bejat itu telah kembali…."

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 3 update.. :)

Hufffhhh….. lemes banget nih!.. D:

Padahal bneran lho kemarin baru aja mau Tae Rin hapus ini FF, tapi ada yang bilang lanjut walaupun hanya sedikit banget.. tpi, gpp lah biar saja. Jadi Tae Rin lanjut aja, dari pada ide ceritanya nanti jadi lumut di otak..

Gomawo ne untuk kalian yang meminta lanjut.. :)

Mungkin memang Tae Rin tidak berbakat, bikin ff genre crime.. ck, padahal Tae Rin waktu itu semangat banget mau bikin genre Crime.. :(

Tpi, biarlah yang penting ini ff masih ada yang suka.. :)

Jeongmal gomawo ne, untuk kalian yang sudah mau menyempatkan review dan bahkan ada yang memohon untuk lanjut.. :) Jeongmal gomawo ne.. :D

Ini balasan review dari chap 1 dan 2..

**ChoAndhin chap 2 : Nde, terima kasih atas dukungannya.. :) Masa sih kbanyakan titik, ',')a iya nanti Tae Rin rapiin ne, mian kalau bkin chingu jdi keganggu bacanya.. l(_ _)l**

**Parkyeoli.098 : Hehehe… nde.. :D**

**DIANA chap 2 : Nde, gomawo ne saeng.. :) ne ini happ end dan eonni memang slalu update sehari skali kok.. :)**

**parkhyun chap 2 : Hiks.. gomawo chingu.. *hug (T_T) mungkin emang, Tae Rin kagak bakat di genre crime.. :( Nde Minnie dan Wookie saudara kandung,klo ortu mereka sdh meninggal karena di temukan meninggal di mobil dgn kepala yang tertembak pas di bagian otak. Hhhhmm… bukan, bukan ming tpi… JENG JENG JENG!.. kembaran EVILnya.. wkwkwkwk *digetok changmin ne udh lnjut kok.. :) gomawo dukungannya ne, Tae Rin jdi trharu trnyata chingu masih setia.. :)**

**ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS chap 2 : Owh, msalah itu nanti deh cdi chap laen.. klo pngen tau tetap bca ne.. :D**

**ChoFanni chap 2 : Nde, eonni gomawo dukungannya.. :D Hiks.. jdi terharu.. huweeee (T_T) *hug kyu oppa :p klo msalah review, msuk kok eonni.. :) Eonni kenapa jdi eoni yg kiss Tae Rin, knp gk Kyu oppa aja.. *pout Hehehe Kidding Eonni.. v(^-^) *Kissjuga deh untuk eonni tercinta.. kekekeke~ :D**

**parkhyun chap 1 : Hehehe… nde, tpi ada sat-.. ekh ani, 2 msalah nih.. pertama:heroik itu apa? Kdua:korut dan korsel itu apa? *gruk kpala bner deh Tae Rin kagak mengerti chigu.. ',')a**

**SSungMine chap 1 : Hhhmm….. nggak tau jga ya, Tae Rin belum sempat mkir ke situ.. kekeke~ ne Kyu oppa udh kmbali.. :D**

**sudokyu chap 1 : Ok! chingu.. :)**

**ChoFanni chap 1 : Hehehehe…. Nde eonnie.. :)**

**Din.232 chap 1 : Nde.. :)**

Gomawo untuk semua yang udh review, wlaupun hanya sedikit yang review..

Hhhmm…. Baiklah jangan lupa hbis bca di review ne..

Sampai jumpa di next chap annyeong.. ^-^


	4. Chapter 4

**Title : I Think I Love You**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Main Pair : Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Kibum,Siwon,Heechu l,Hanggeng And Other…**

**Genre: Crime,Family and Romance.. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Baiklah aku akan melaksanakannya…."/"Ah! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan mu Lee Sungmin"/"ANDWE!... CHO KYUHYUN LEPASKAN PISTOL ITU!..."/"Aku mencintai mu.."**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter

Di Mobil~

"Sungmin noona…" Panggil Henry, sambil menoleh ke Sungmin sekilas.

"Ne Henry…"

"Apa noona merasa curiga dengan dokter tersebut..?" Tanya Henry to the point, membuat Sungmin kaget mendengarnya sekaligus terpukau dengan kehebatan Henry dalam menebak.

"Ekh, dari mana kamu tau kalau aku curiga dengan dokter tadi.."

"Ck, tentu saja tau noona. Aku ini sudah tau jelas, bagaimana sifat mu. Aku sempat ingat masalah nagara ini ketika 6 tahun lalu ketika mendengar marganya.. " Ucap Henry, dan menyeringai.

"He-Henry.. kenapa kamu menyeringai seperti itu…?" Tanya Sungmin takut, karena wajah polos Henry sangat tidak cocok dengan senyuman tersebut.

"Ah! Ani hanya saja, ternyata mereka masih berani menginjakkan kaki mereka di negara ini.."

"Hhhmm…. Aku yakin bahwa dokter itu adalah salah satu kelompok XX05' yang saat itu ingin menghancurkan negara ini.."

"Wae, kenapa noona begitu yakin…" Ujar Henry dengan sebelah alis yang naik.

"Aish! kau ini, apa kamu tidak dengar dia baru saja berkerja di tempat itu sekitar 8 bulan. Dan saat 8 bulan yang lalu Cho Kyuhyun buronan itu telah tertangkap, dan kemungkinan besar…" Sungmin menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, dan melanjutkannya.

"XX05' kelompok bejat itu telah kembali…."

.

.

.

Chapter 4

"XX05' kelompok bejat itu telah kembali.." Ucap Sungmin, dengan mata yang menatap lurus.

"Terus kita harus bagaimana sekarang?" Tanya Henry.

"Besok saja kita beri tau ketua, sekarang kamu antar aku pulang.." Jawab Sungmin, dan menoleh ke Henry.

"Nde noona…" Ujar Henry sambil menganggukkan kepalanya.

Pukul 18.58 Di Apartemen~

Cklek

"Aku pulang!…" Teriak Sungmin dan berjalan masuk ke apartemennya.

"Wookie…" Panggil Sungmin sambil mengedarkan pengelihatannya ke penjuru ruangan tersebut. Cukup lama Sungmin diam, karena tidak ada yang menjawab panggilannya.

"Ekh, Wookie kemana..? Oh! mungkin di kamar, coba aku periksa saja.." Sungmin berjalan menuju kamar Ryeowook dan tenyata tebakkannya tidak salah, ternyata adiknya itu sudah tertidur pulas di kasurnya.

"Pasti dia sangat lelah.." Gumam Sungmin, lalu menutup pintu itu pelan agar tidak menimbulkan suara.

Di Kamar Sungmin~

Dengan langkah pelan, Sungmin berjalan menuju ranjangnya sekedar berbaring untuk merenggangkan otot-ototnya.

"Haahhh…. Mau sampai kapan aku harus menutupi status ku ini, apa Wookie dan Hyukie akan marah jika mengetahui semuanya.." Yeoja ini berdialog sendiri sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya, dan melanjutkan ucapannya.

"Aku berharap semoga saja tidak.." Sungmin terbangun dari ranjangnya, tidak sengaja retina matanya menangkap sebuah figura di atas meja nakasnya.

"Eomma appa.. mian aku tidak menjaga Wookie dengan baik, jeongmal mian.." Ucap Sungmin pelan, dengan ekspresi wajah yang terlihat sedih.

Drrttt.. Drrttt…

Getaran pada handphonenya membuat Sungmin mencari benda pink tersebut, ketika sudah menemukannya. Sungmin mengambil benda itu, dan mendekatkan ke telinganya.

Klik'

"Yeobsoe…" Ucap Sungmin.

"Yeobseo, Sungmin-shi.."

"Nde, wae ketua..?" Tanya Sungmin dengan suara tegasnya.

"Begini besok kalau kamu sudah menyelesaikan tugas kuliah mu, segera pergi ke SJ. Karena rencana kita akan di mulai besok. Arra!.." Jelas sang ketua, Yesung.

"Ne.. saya mengerti.."

"Baiklah, urus kaki mu dengan benar agar semua rencana kita berhasil. Ya sudah aku tutup, selamat malam.."

"Selamat malam.."

Pip'

"Haahh… " Sungmin menghela nafas pelan, lalu membaringkan tubuhnya.

"Besok akan menjadi hari yang baik, dan mungkin akan menantang.." Gumam Sungmin, dan tertidur menuju alam mimpi.

….

Di Kampus~

Sungmin yang baru saja tiba di kampusnya, berjalan menuju kelasnya dan di saat itu juga. Yeoja ini melihat temannya yang berdiri di depan kelas.

"Hyukie…" Sapa Sungmin, sambil melangkahkan kakinya menghampiri Eunhyuk.

"Ekh, Minnie…"

"Kamu ngapain di sini, apa sedang menunggu seseorang..?" Tanya Sungmin.

"Ani.." Jawab Eunhyuk dengan kepala yang menggeleng-geleng.

"Lho! Terus kamu ngapain di depan pintu begini….?" Tanya Sungmin lagi, sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Molla.. ya sudah kajja kita masuk, sebelum dosen datang.." Ajak Eunhyuk dan menarik lengan Sungmin, yang saat itu benar-benar ingin sekali menjedotkan kepalanya ke dinding.

Beberapa Jam Kemudian…

Tidak terasa jam ngajar-mengajar telah usai, sebagian murid boleh pulang dan ada yang menetap sekedar melanjutkan tugas kuliahnya. Sungmin yang sudah tidak ada tugas apapun di kampus, pergi dari tempat ini mencari sebuah taksi untuk mengantarnya ke suatu tempat.

Di SJ~

Ckkiit

Blam!

"Kamsahamnida ajhusi…"

"Sama-sama nona…" Ucap ajhusi itu ramah, dan mengendarai mobilnya meninggalkan Sungmin.

"Minnie!…" Teriak seseorang, dan membuat yeoja ini menoleh mencari asal suara.

"Eoh! Chulie eonni.." Ujar Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Nde, kajja kita masuk.."

"Ne eonni.." Kedua yeoja cantik dan manis ini berjalan menuju ke suatu tempat, dan sekarang mereka berada di depan sebuah gedung yang cukup besar serta terlihat sudah tua. Mereka berjalan menuju sisi belakang kedung tersebut, ketika sampai yang terlihat hanya dinding biasa yang banyak coret-coretan di sana.

Klik'

Salah satu batu bata di dinding itu, ternyata ada sebuah tombol yang sangat kecil dan tersembunyi. Lokasi tombol itu juga, berada di batu bata yang pastinya jarang orang gunakan untuk bersender. Heechul memencet tombol itu, lalu dari balik tombol itu keluar sebuah layar yang sepertinya alat pendeteksi.

"Berikan kode anda.." Suara mesin pada layar itu terdengar, menyuruh Heechul memberikan kodenya agar dapat masuk. Perlahan Heechul menaruh tangannya di layar tersebut.

"Selamat datang Kim Heechul.." Ujar mesin itu lagi, dan saat itu juga sebuah dinding itu terbuka memperlihatkan jalan menuju lorong bawah tanah. Tidak ingin membuang waktu, Heechul dan Sungmin masuk ke SJ di mana semua anggota sudah menunggu mereka berdua.

Cklek

"Eoh! Chulie Minnie kalian sudah datang.." Ucap Leeteuk, sambil tersenyum.

"Nde, apa ketua sudah datang..?" Tanya Sungmin, lalu berjalan menghampiri Leeteuk yang saat itu sedang mengawasi buronan mereka.

"Belum sepertinya sebentar lagi, oh! iya Minnie apa kaki mu sudah sembuh..?"

"Ne, sudah Teuki.."

"Baguslah kalau begitu.." Balas Leeteuk.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

"Apa semua sudah tiba..!" Suara seseorang yang terdengar tegas, membuat semua menoleh dan mereka yakin itu adalah Yesung.

"Nde ketua!..." Seru seluruh anggota dan berdiri dari kursi masing-masing.

"Bagus, jadi Leeteuk Kibum apa kalian sudah mengetahui pasti dimana Kyuhyun berada sekarang…?" Tanya Yesung, sambil berjalan menghampiri Leeteuk dan Kibum yang kembali sibuk dengan computer mereka.

"Nde, ketua.. Cho Kyuhyun sekarang berada di daerah Gangnam, sepertinya dia menumpang di rumah temannya…" Jelas Leeteuk dengan mata yang menatap serius di layar computer, yang sudah di hubungan oleh kamera yang mereka pasang di tempat dimana Kyuhyun berada sekarang.

"Hhhmm…. Dan namja tinggi itu siapa..?" Tanya Yesung lagi, karena dia melihat seorang namja yang memang mempunyai tinggi badan yang melampaui batas. Dan namja itu juga terlihat akrab dengan Kyuhyun. Tidak sengaja Henry, melihat ke arah layar computer tersebut dan ketika melihatnya mata itu terbelakak kaget. Karena dugaannya dengan Sungmin tidak salah.

"Bu-bukankah itu Shim Changmin, dokter yang kemarin…!" Pekik Henry nyaring, dan membuat semua menatapnya bingung.

"Apa maksud mu Henry..?" Tanya Shindong.

"Nde.. benar aku tidak salah lihat, namja itu adalah dokter yang kemarin aku dan Sungmin noona lihat di rumah sakit. Dari awal kami memang sudah curiga dengan namja tersebut, karena marga dan waktu dia bekerja di rumah sakit itu sangat berkaitan erat dengan XX05' dan juga Cho Kyuhyun.." Jelas Henry, dengan wajah yang terlihat serius.

"Kenapa berita segini pentingnya kamu tidak memberitahu ku.." Bentak Yesung.

"Mian ketua, bukan Henry yang salah. Saya menyuruh Henry untuk diam dulu, karena ketika itu kami memang sedikit tidak percaya. Sebenarnya hari ini kami ingin memberitahu berita ini, tetapi karena ketua terlalu sibuk jadi kamu menundanya.." Sanggah Sungmin, dengan suara yang terdengar tegas.

"Haahh… baiklah, kalian aku maafkan. Ini belum terlambat, jadi Lee Sungmin sekarang waktunya kamu menyembunyikan identitas mu. Dan ikuti dia.." Suruh Yesung.

"Kibum-shi sekarang dia berada di mana..?" Tanya Yesung

"Hhhmm…. Saya sudah mencari-carinya, dan sekarang dia berada di pinggir Sungai Han. Eoh! Namja itu memotong rambutnya, sepertinya dia memang sengaja melakukan itu untuk menyembunyikan identitasnya.." Ucap Kibum panjang lebar, dengan tangan yang mengotak-atik data di komputernya.

"Nde, jadi Lee Sungmin sekarang ppali kamu ke tempat itu. Buatlah dia menjadi teman mu.. kalau perlu buat dia bertekuk lutut kepada mu." Perintah Yesung.

"Ne ketua, saya permisi dulu.."

"Hhhmm…. Lakukan tugas ini dengan benar, jangan sampai dia mengetahui identitas mu yang sebenarnya. Kami akan selalu mengawasi mu, jadi jangan takut lakukan apa yang mau kamu lakukan. Nasip negara ini ada di tangan mu Lee Sungmin. Kami percaya pada mu.."

Gluk!

Entah kenapa ketika Sungmin mendengar ucapan itu, malah membuatnya gugup dan takut seakan akan terjadi sesuatu yang tidak di inginkan.

"Ba-baiklah ketua saya akan melakukan tugas ini dengan baik.." Balas Sungmin gugup.

"Ya sudah, sekarang kamu boleh pergi.."

"Nde.." Ketika Sungmin mendengar perintah itu, dengan cepat yeoja ini melangkah pergi dari tempat itu menuju dimana Kyuhyun berada sekarang.

….

Di Kediaman Changmin~

Kyuhyun yang sepertinya merasa bosan, hanya uring-uringan di ranjang. Namja ini bangun dari tidurnya, dan pergi entah kemana. Ketika ingin melangkahkan kakinya, tiba-tiba seseorang yang memiliki tubuh yang sangat tinggi menghalanginya.

"Kamu mau kemana Kyu..?" Tanya Changmin.

"Aku mau jalan-jalan, aku bosan hanya berdiam diri.." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ekh, jalan-jalan untuk apa? bukankah kaki mu masih sakit Kyu, dan lihat model rambut mu ini panjang dan kusut. Bisa-bisa semua orang tau kalau kau adalah Cho Kyuhyun namja buronan itu.."

"Ya sudah potong rambut ku, terserah model apa yang penting wajah ku tidak di kenal oleh orang-orang di luar sana.."

"Mwo! Jinja bukankah sejak kecil kamu sangat menjaga rambut ini Kyu.." Kaget Changmin, sambil menunjuk rambut Kyuhyun.

"Aish! ppali potong rambut ku.." Perintah Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang disuruh hanya mengangguk mengerti.

Beberapa Menit kemudian..

Sekarang Kyuhyun terlihat jauh berbeda dari biasanya, yah namja ini sudah memotong rambutnya. Dengan model rambut ikal, dengan poni yang menutup dahinya membuat namja ini sangat tampan. Bahkan bisa di bilang tampilannya sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya, jadi kemungkinan semua orang tidak akan tau bahwa dia adalah Cho Kyuhyun sang buronan.

"Nah! Sudah Kyu.. aigo! kamu jadi terlihat lebih tampan dan juga lebih muda.."

"YA! itu pujian atau menghina eoh!.. sudahlah aku mau keluar.." Ujar Kyuhyun kesal, dan berjalan menuju pintu utama dengan kaki yang terpincang-pincang.

"Hey! Kyu pakai ini agar kamu mudah untuk berjalan.." ucap Changmin, sambil menyodorkan sebuah penyangga untuk memudahkan Kyuhyun berjalan.

"Nde, gomawo Min.. aku pergi.."

Blam!

"Ck, semoga saja dia tidak membunuh orang di luar sana.." Gumam Changmin.

Pukul 17.38 Di Pinggir Sungai Han~

Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah sampai di tempat yang sangat dia suka. Yah! Namja ini suka dengan pemandangan Sungai Han di sore hari, sebenarnya sejak kecil dia sering ke tempat ini bersama keluarganya. Hanya saja ketika dirinya di angkat sebagai penerus XX05' namja ini tidak pernah lagi melihat pemandangan ini.

"Haaahh…. Sudah lama aku tidak kesini, tetapi sepertinya tempat ini akan musnah karena ulah ku nanti.." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan pandang lurus menatap sungai tersebut.

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja.." Kyuhyun yang memang ingin pulang berbalik, dan ketika namja ini mengangkat tongkatnya. Tidak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang.

Bruuukk!...

"Akh! Appo.." Ucap seseorang, Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara tersebut menoleh ke asal suara.

Deg!

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 4 update!..

Mian kalau ceritanya tambah aneh, dan pendek banget.. -_-

Soalnya tadi itu seharian mati lampu, terus baterai laptop sudah habis. Jadi terpaksa cuma jadi sedikit.. Gomawo ne untuk kalian yang masih mau mereview,memfavorite dan memfollow.. :)

Yah! Semoga saja ini FF masih ada yang review walaupun hanya sedikit..

Baiklah jangan lupa ne, habis baca di review..

Tae Rin akan membalas review di next chap saja..

Annyeong.. ^-^


	5. Letter For Readers :)

**For readers..**

_Ck, mian sebelumnya untuk malam ini Tae Rin tidak update. Di karenakan fikiran Tae Rin yang kacau,ngeblang,pusing,bad mood, dan lain-lainnya. Hasilnya semua ide langsung buyar.. -_- rasanya ingin gila saja.. _ _

_Mian jeongmal mian for chingudeul ne, aneh memang Tae Rin ketik beginian padahal besok masih bisa update. Tapi Tae Rin merasa tidak enak dengan kalian, kan Tae Rin sudah janji sama kalian untuk update tiap hari dan menurut Tae Rin maybe hal itu juga salah satu keistimewaan author yang satu ini. (PEDE) *PLAK (#_#)_

_Dan semua itu memang sudah keharusan untuk Tae Rin, soalnya Tae Rin ngerasa sehari aja nggak updae rasanya aneh habis Tae Rin suka banget sama review-review readers. Haaahh…. intinya Tae Rin benar-benar minta maaf semoga kalian tidak kecewa ne, dan tetap menunggu FF Tae Rin.._

_Mianhae chapter 6 and I Think I Love You chapter 5_

_UPDATE TOMORROW!... XDDDD_

_**Kiss & Hug**_

**Hwang Tae Rin** ^-^


	6. Chapter 5

**Title : I Think I Love You**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Main Pair : Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Kibum,Siwon,Heechu l,Hanggeng And Other…**

**Genre: Crime,Family and Romance.. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Baiklah aku akan melaksanakannya…."/"Ah! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan mu Lee Sungmin"/"ANDWE!... CHO KYUHYUN LEPASKAN PISTOL ITU!..."/"Aku mencintai mu.."**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter

Pukul 17.38 Di Pinggir Sungai Han~

Sekarang Kyuhyun sudah sampai di tempat yang sangat dia suka. Yah! Namja ini suka dengan pemandangan Sungai Han di sore hari, sebenarnya sejak kecil dia sering ke tempat ini bersama keluarganya. Hanya saja ketika dirinya di angkat sebagai penerus XX05' namja ini tidak pernah lagi melihat pemandangan ini.

"Haaahh…. Sudah lama aku tidak kesini, tetapi sepertinya tempat ini akan musnah karena ulah ku nanti.." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan pandang lurus menatap sungai tersebut.

"Lebih baik aku pulang saja.." Kyuhyun yang memang ingin pulang berbalik, dan ketika namja ini mengangkat tongkatnya. Tidak sengaja dia menabrak seseorang.

Bruuukk!...

"Akh! Appo.." Ucap seseorang, Kyuhyun yang mendengar suara tersebut menoleh ke asal suara.

Deg!

.

.

.

Chapter 5

"Ekh!" Yeoja yang tadi di tabrak oleh Kyuhyun hanya diam di tempat, yah sepertinya yeoja itu sudah terepsona dengan seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Karena penampilan dan wajah Kyuhyun saat ini sangat berbeda, bahkan wajah itu bertambah tampan membuat semua yeoja yang melihat akan meleleh dan bertekuk lutut kepadanya.

"Ehheem! Nona apa kau tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Kyuhyun lalu mengulurkan tangannya untuk membantu yeoja itu berdiri.

"N-nde gwe-wenchan." Jawab Sungmin sang yeoja yang tadi ditabrak oleh Kyuhyun, dan menerima uluran tangan namja tersebut.

"Mian telah menabrak mu, saya permisi dulu." Kyuhyun pergi meninggalkan Sungmin, dan sepertinya yeoja ini melupakan tugas awalnya. -_-

"YA! aish aku melupakan tugas ku, ya ampun! Pabboya!" Rutuk Sungmin.

"Aku harus mengikutinya." Gumam Sungmin. Dengan langkah perlahan-lahan yeoja ini mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang, dan menurut Sungmin sepertinya Kyuhyun tidak mengetahuinya. Masih menurut Sungmin, bagaimana dengan Kyuhyun.(?)

'Ah! Yeoja itu salah satu anggota SJ, menarik untuk bermain-main dengannya sedikit.' Ucap Kyuhyun dalam hati, dengan bibir yang menyeringai. Namja ini mempercepat langkahnya, walaupun sedikit kesusahan karena keadaan kaki yang masih di perban. Sedangkan Sungmin yang melihat Kyuhyun mempercepat langkahnya agar tidak kehilangan jejak, ketika sampai di tikungan Sungmin tidak melihat Kyuhyun lagi. Entah namja itu pergi kemana.

"Sialan! Pergi kemana namja itu." Sungmin mengedarkan pengelihatannya, karena di yakin Kyuhyun masih berada di sekitar daerah ini.

Srreet!

Bruk!

Tiba-tiba seseorang menarik lengannya, dan menghantamnya ke dinding dengan kasar. Mata itu terbelakak kaget, ternyata orang yang dia cari sudah berada di depannya sekarang.

"Menyariku heemm…" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangan yang berada di wajah kanan dan kiri Sungmin, menumpukan tubuhnya pada dinding.

"Kamu bertambah cantik Sungmin-shi." Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya, sedangkan Sungmin yeoja ini tidak tinggal diam.

Sret!

"Mwo kamu mau menamparku hakh! aku tau kamu pasti sangat membenci ku, karena aku yang membuat mu yatim piatu seperti ini." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil menahan tangan Sungmin, yang tadinya ingin menampar Kyuhyun.

"MANUSIA SETAN!" Teriak Sungmin dengan dada yang naik turun.

"Hhhmm… terserah mu kamu mau mengatai ku apapun, yang terpenting apa kamu serius ingin menangkap ku dan menyeret ku ke polisi. Apa kamu sudah tidak mencintai ku Ming..?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata yang sayu.

"Jangan pernah mengungkit masa lalu Cho Kyuhyun, dan ingat aku akan menyeret mu dengan keadaan hidup ataupun mati!" Ancam Sungmin.

"Cih! Mengancam eoh! Aku tidak takut." Kyuhyun menjauhi Sungmin, dan berjalan menjauh tetapi semua itu membuatnya berhenti ketika sebuah benda berada di pelipisnya.

"Mau pergi ke mana kau Cho Kyuhyun, tidak semudah itu kamu lari. Ketika berurusan dengan ku." Ucap Sungmin sambil megacungkan sebuah pistol, pas di pelipis Kyuhyun.

"Huh! Mau mencoba membunuh ku, aku tidak menyangka ternyata kamu berani menggunakan pistol. Dan bahkan berani membunuh orang."

"Untuk apa aku takut, jika orang yang dibunuh adalah kau Cho Kyuhyun."

"Mati kau.." Bisik Sungmin pelan, ketika yeoja ini ingin meluncurkan peluru di saat itu juga Kyuhyun memelintir tangan Sungmin. Dengan lincah Sungmin memutar tubuhnya dan menendang perut Kyuhyun dengan keras, membuat yang ditendang sedikit meringis.

"Ternyata kamu juga sudah hebat dalam bela diri, tidak ku sangka kamu benar-benar serius dengan pekerjaan mu yang satu ini." Ujar Kyuhyun dengan tangan yang memang perutnya, karena memang benar tendangan Sungmin terasa sangat sakit.

"Hah! Kamu kira aku ini lemah eoh!"

"Senang bertemu dengan mu Lee Sungmin." Gumam Kyuhyun dan tiba-tiba namja itu mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya. Melempar benda itu sehingga menyebabkan asap yang sangat bau, membuat Sungmin sesak. Tidak ingin membuat paru-parunya sakit, dengan cepat yeoja ini keluar dari asap yang beracun itu.

"Hosh.. hosh.. SIALAN! DIA LARI LAGI!..." Geram Sungmin dan menendang dinding di sampingnya.

Drrtt.. Drrttt…

Klik'

"Yeobseo."

"Yeobseo, Sungmin-shi eotthe apa berhasil?" Tanya namja di seberang, yang Sungmin yakin adalah Yesung ketuanya.

"Mianhae dia sudah mengatahui ku, ketua kita tidak bisa menganggapnya remeh. Dia bertambah pintar, dan memiliki berbagai senjata berbahaya. Kita harus bergerak cepat." Jawab Sungmin panjang lebar.

"Hhhhmm… aku tau hal ini akan terjadi, baiklah kamu boleh pulang biar aku dan yang lainnya saja yang mengurus rencana selanjutnya."

"Nde."

Pip'

"Ck, dasar buronan yang menyusahkan."

….

Di Kediaman Changmin~

Cklek

"Eoh! Kyu dari mana?" Tanya Changmin panik dan membantu Kyuhyun berjalan menuju sofa.

"Ck, tadi aku bertemu dengan Lee Sungmin." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil membuka bajunya, untuk melihat luka memar pada perutnya.

"Ommo! Kyu perut mu kenapa eoh! Kok biru seperti ini?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"Haahh… yah ini gara-gara yeoja pabbo itu, coba saja kaki ku tidak sakit pasti sudah membunuh yeoja itu." Jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

"Tunggu sebentar aku ambil kotak P3K dulu." Changmin berdiri dari duduknya, dan tidak lama namja itu kembali dengan kotak berwarna putih di tangannya.

"Ck, Kyu apa benar segitu bencinya kamu kepada Sungmin."

"Haahh… bukan aku yang benci kepadanya, dia yang sangat benci kepada ku karena dulu aku pernah membunuh kedua orang tuanya." Jelas Kyuhyun sambil menahan sakit, ketika Changmin mulai mengobati luka memarnya.

"Hhhmm… aku tau, tetapi apa benar kamu tidak mencintainya lagi?" Pertanyaan Changmin sukses membuat namja tampan ini terdiam, dengan bola mata yang bergerak gelisah.

"Hey! Kyu tidak usah sebingung itu, aku tau sebenarnya kamu masih mencintainya. Tetapi karena tugas kamu terpaksa melakukan itu semua, dan aku tau ketika kamu menjalani tugas untuk mendekatinya dulu kamu sudah jatuh cinta kepadanya kan." Tebak Changmin dan itu semua memang benar, sebenarnya namja tampan ini sudah menyukai Sungmin dari awal. Hanya saja untuk sekarang dia tidak mungkin mendapatkan hati yeoja manis itu lagi, setelah apa yang dia perbuat beberapa tahun yang lalu.

"Ck, sudahlah Min ppali obati luka ku aku lagi malas membicarakan hal itu." Bentak Kyuhyunn dengan tangan yang memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Ne.. ne"

Beberapa Menit Kemudian..

Di Kamar Kyuhyun~

Brak!

Pintu tanpa dosa itu di banting keras, dengan kasar namja itu merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur empuknya memejamkan matanya. Di saat itu jugalah air matanya jatuh, entah kenapa dia juga tidak tau. Yang dirasakan hanya sakit dan kecewa ketika mendengar ucapan Sungmin, yang mengucapkan bahwa kemungkinan dia tidak mencintainya lagi.

"Ming jeongmal mianhae, aku melakukan itu juga terpaksa. Aku ingin menlindungi mu, aku mohon jangan benci kepada ku. Jeongmal mianhae Lee Sungmin.." Gumam Kyuhyun lirih, dan di saat itu memory masa lalu berputar di benaknya.

Flashback On..

_Di Kediaman Keluarga Cho~_

_Brak!_

"_Cho Kyuhyun jangan membantah perintah appa, kamu harus membunuh kedua orang tuanya!" Teriakan yang terdengar marah itu, membuat seorang namja tampan yang berdiri di depannya cukup kaget karena ini pertaman kalinya sang appa marah kepadanya._

"_Appa aku tidak bisa membunuh kedua orang tuanya, mereka terlalu baik. Aku tidak mau menyakiti mereka appa, aku sudah menganggap mereka keluarga ku sendiri." Bentak namja itu yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun._

"_Cho Kyuhyun! Sudah appa bilang jangan pernah jatuh cinta pada anak mereka, bukankah sudah appa bilang berkali-kali kepada mu ini hanya sekedar rencana kita untuk menghancurkan SJ. Dan kenapa kamu malah benar-benar menyukai yeoja itu hakh!"_

"_Sudahlah appa aku tidak mau mendengar ucapan appa lagi, aku sudah capek di perintah membunuh dan melukai perasaan orang lain. Aku tidak mau menjadi seperti appa, menjadi namja yang jahat dan bahkan appa ingin menghancurkan negara appa sendiri dan memperbudak mereka semua." Balas Kyuhyun dengan dada yang naik turun, sungguh dia marah sekali dengan appanya karena itu dia berani dan membantah perintah appanya._

"_Cho Kyuhyun kamu sudah berani kepada appa mu sendiri!" Teriak appa Kyuhyun yang wajahnya sudah berubah merah padam._

"_Untuk apa aku takut kepada appa bejat seperti mu, jangan pernah berharap appa kalau aku akan mengikuti perintah mu! Dan satu lagi aku tidak mau sebagai penerus XX05'." Ujar Kyuhyun dan berbalik berjalan menuju pintu, tetapi ucapan appanya membuat langkah tersebut terhenti._

"_Cho Kyuhyun jika kamu tidak mau mengikuti perintah appa, jangan berharap bahwa Lee Sungmin akan masih hidup. Dan mungkin seluruh keluarganya akan mati detik ini juga." Kyuhyun yang mendengar ucapan tersebut berbalik, dan berjalan menuju meja appanya kembali._

_BRAK!_

"_APPA! JANGAN PERNAH MENYENTUH SUNGMIN, JIKA APPA BERANI MENYENTUHNYA. TIDAK SEGAN-SEGAN AKU AKAN MEMBUNUH MU ORANG TUA!" Bentak Kyuhyun ketika sebelumnya menggebrak meja keras, dengan tangan yang terkepal kuat bahkan meja tersebut sudah tidak terbentuk lagi._

"_Cih! Memang kau bisa apa kepada appa mu ini, yang ada juga kamu yang mati!"_

"_Appa aku mohon cukup dengan semua ini, apa appa tidak bosan melakukan kejahatan seperti ini."_

"_Untuk apa bosan, membunuh dan menghancurkan itu sangat menyenangkan."_

"_Appa apa kamu sudah gila."_

"_Jadi bagaimana, apa kamu mau menjalankan perintah appa mu ini. Jika kamu menjalankannya dengan baik, yeoja yang kamu suka itu akan tetap hidup Cho Kyuhyun." Tawar sang appa._

"_Kamu namja keparat, beraninya hanya mengancam." Geram Kyuhyun._

"_Sudahlah jadi bagaimana apa kamu akan menerima tawaran ku?" Tanya sang appa dengan seringai yang terlihat sangat kejam di wajahnya yang tidak muda lagi._

_Kyuhyun sempat bingung apa yang harus dia lakukan, menyelamatkan orang tua Sungmin atau yeojachingunya. Memikirkannya saja sudah membuat Kyuhyun pusing, apa lagi mengambil keputusan sepihak seperti ini._

"_A-aku.. A-aku.." Ujar Kyuhyun terbata-bata._

"_Eotthe?" Tanya appa Kyuhyun lagi._

"_Haaahh…. Baiklah appa aku akan melakukannya, tapi kamu harus berjanji tidak akan pernah menyentuh Sungmin atau menyakitinya."_

"_Nde aku janji Kyu."_

'_Ternyata mudah sekali menyuruh anak ku ini, yah walaupun harus di paksa dulu.' Batin namja tua ini._

"_Aku pergi." Namja tampan ini berjalan menjauhi meja, dan pergi entah kemana._

_BRAK!_

_Pintu itu di buka kasar dan di tutup pula dengan cara yang sama, membuat sekian banyak bodyguard yang berjaga di luar mengelus dada berkali-kali._

_Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak dan mengambil handphnenya, lalu memencet nomor seseorang._

_Klik'_

"_Yeobseo Min.."_

"_Yeobseo Kyu.." Ucap yeoja di seberang sana._

"_Bisa kita bertemu di pinggir Sungai Han, aku ingin membicarakan sesuatu kepada mu."_

"_Nde, aku bisa ya sudah sampai jumpa ne."_

"_Sampai jumpa."_

_Pip'_

"_Haahhh…" Namja ini menghela nafas dan pergi menuju tempat yang sudah di janjikan bersama temannya, Lee Sungmin._

…_.._

_Pukul17.15 Di Pinggir Sungai Han~_

_Tap! Tap! Tap!_

_Langkah kaki seseorang membuat namja tampan ini menoleh, dan ternyata yeoja yang dia tunggu-tunggu sudah datang._

"_Hai Kyu." Sapa yeoja itu Lee Sungmin._

"_Hai juga." Balas Kyuhyun dan berdiri dari duduknya._

"_Oh! iya Kyu kamu mau membicarakan apa?" Tanya Sungmin dengan kepala yang di miringkan lucu._

"_Ekh, Su-Sungmin…"_

"_Nde Kyu."_

"_Sungmin.. saranghae, mau kah kamu menjadi yeojachingu ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun cepta tanpa basa-basi, namja ini bersujud dengan tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan Sungmin._

"_Kyu-Kyuhyun ap-apa yang kamu lakukan, kita di lihati orang Kyu." Bukannya menjawab Sungmin malah menggerutu karena malu, temannya atau lebih tepatnya namja yang dia sukai ini menyatakan perasaannya di pinggir Sungai Han. Dan saat itu juga hari sudah sore, jadi tidak aneh jika banyak orang yang berlalu lalang melihat sepasang yang akan menjadi kekasih ini._

"_Biarkan saja aku tidak peduli, terserah orang mau bilang aku gila karena memang benar aku gila gara-gara kamu Lee Sungmin." Ucapan Kyuhyun yang menurut Sungmin sangat berlebihan itu, membuat pipi yeoja ini timbul semburat pink yang membuat kadar keimutannya bertambah._

"_Jadi eotthe, apa seorang Lee Sungmin mau menerima Cho Kyuhyun sebagai namjachingunya?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi._

"_Ne.." Jawab Sungmin sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan._

"_Eoh! Jinja aigo gomawo Ming." Kyuhyun berdiri dan mencium cepat bibir Sungmin, membuat pemiliknya kaget dan wajah yang berubah menjadi merah sempurna._

_Cup!_

"_YA! Kenapa kamu mencium ku eoh!" Pekik Sungmin kaget dengan tangan yang menutup bibirnya, yang baru saja ternodai oleh namjachingunya._

"_Hahaha… memang aku tidak boleh mencium yeojachingu ku sendiri." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mendekatkan wajahnya ke Sungmin._

"_Kyu sudah ini di tempat umum."_

"_Ck, nde aku tau Ming." Ujar Kyuhyun._

"_Ming duduk di bangku itu ya?" Tanya Kyuhyun sedangkan yang di tanya hanya mengaggukkan kepalanya._

"_Haaahh… rasanya lega sekali sudah mengucapkan perasaan ku kepada mu Ming, dan bahkan aku tidak menyangka bahwa kamu akan menerima ku." Ucap Kyuhyun jujur sambil mengelus sayang surai rambut yeojachingunya._

"_Kyu apa kamu serius mencintai ku?" Pertanyaan itu telak membuat pergerakan Kyuhyun berhenti, dan tidak lama tangan itu bergerak lagi dengan senyum yang tercetak jelas di wajah tampannya._

"_Ming aku sangat mencintai mu bahkan aku rela mengorbankan nyawa ku untuk mu, jadi jangan pernah berfikir macam-macam ne. Cukup percaya kepada ku, dan terus mencintai ku untuk selamanya. Apa kamu mau berjanji kepada ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil mengangkat jari kelingkingnya._

"_Kyu kamu ini seperti anak kecil, tentu saja aku akan berjanji kepada mu. Mencintai dan mempercayai mu selamanya." Jawab Sungmin dan mengaitkan kelingking mereka._

"_Saranghae Lee Sungmin." Ucap Kyuhyun lalu tersenyum kepada Sungmin._

"_Nado saranghae Cho Kyuhyun." Balas Sungmin._

_Cup!_

_Bibir kedua manusia itu menyatu, menyalurkan rasa cinta yang mereka miliki. Entah kenapa Kyuhyun meneteskan air mata di sela-sela ciuman mereka, membuat Sungmin menghentikan ciuman tersebut._

"_Kyu waeyo, kenapa menangis?"_

"_Aniyo gwenchana Ming, aku terlalu bahagia akhirnya aku bisa memiliki mu." Bohong Kyuhyun, sebenarnya bukan itu yang membuat namja ini menangis. Yah! Pasti kalian tau kan maksudnya._

"_Sudah jangan menangis lagi ne, Ming akan selalu mencintai Kyu jadi jangan bersedih lagi."_

"_Aigo! kata-kata mu manis sekali aku jadi makin mencintai mu." Kyuhyun memeluk erat tubuh Sungmin seperti tidak ingin melepaskan yeoja tersebut dari dekapannya, sungguh dia merasa takut. Takut akan kehilangan Sungmin untuk selamanya. Lagi, air mata tu menetes lagi memperlihatkan betapa hancur dan takut dirinya. Kyuhyun menangis dalam diam, bermaksud untuk tidak membuat Sungmin khawatir karenanya._

…

_DOR!_

"_EOMMA! APPAA!" Teriak seorang yeoja, dan langsung menghampiri orang tuanya yang sudah tidak berdaya di mobil._

"_KYU! APA YANG KAMU LAKUKAN! KENAPA KAMU MEMBUNUH KEDUA ORANG TUA KU!" Namja yang di panggil Kyu itu hanya menundukkan kepalanya, sungguh dia sama sekali tidak sanggup menatap mata yang mengeluarkan air mata tersebut._

"_KYU JAWAB AKU!" Bentak Sungmin._

"_Mianhae.. jeongmal mianhae Ming, aku a-aku melakukan ini terpaksa. Jebal mia-.." Belum selesai Kyuhyun menyelesaikan ucapannya, Sungmin sudah memotong ucapannya._

"_CUKUP KYU! Hiks.. apa kamu senang sudah berhasil melakukan rencana mu, apa kamu senang ketika aku sudah cinta mati pada mu dan seeanknya saja kamu menghancurkan hati ku. Dan bahkan kamu menghancurkan kepercayaan dan rasa cinta ku kepada mu Kyu. Kamu sudah menghancurkannya.." Sungmin menangis, yah yeoja ini menangis sungguh dia sangat kecewa dia merasa di tipu dan harga dirinya di injak-injak begitu saja oleh namja yang sangat dia cintai. Rasanya sakit, ingin sekali dia ikut kedua orang tuanya ke alam sana. Tetapi semua itu hilang, ketika dia mengingat sang adik yang menunggunya di rumah._

_Dengan perlahan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya, mendekati Sungmin. Tetapi dengan cepat Sungmin menyuruhnya berhenti._

"_Jangan mendekat." Ucap Sungmin dingin._

"_Ming jeongmal mi-.."_

"_AKU BILANG JANGAN MENDEKAT KYU!" Teriak Sungmin, dengan dada yang naik turun._

"_Pergi!"_

"_Ming.."_

"_JEBAL KYU PERGI! Tinggalkan aku dengan kedua orang tua ku."_

"_Haaahh…. Mian Ming, kamu harus tau kalau aku benar-benar mencintai mu. Dan bahkan aku tidak akan pernah berhenti mencintai mu, walaupun kamu tidak akan pernah membalasnya lagi." Namja ini melangkahkan kakinya mundur, dan berbalik meninggalkan Sungmin yang terus menangis sambil memeluk kedua orang tuanya yang sudah tidak bernyawa._

"_Eomma hiks.. appa.."_

Flashback Off..

Mata itu terbuka dengan air mata yang sudah mengalir deras dari ujung-ujung matanya, namja ini menangis dengan tangan yang memukul dadanya.

"Ming, di sini sakit. Aku mohon kembalilah." Ucap Kyuhyun lirih.

…..….

Di Apartemen~

Dengan lemas dan wajah yang tertekuk, yeoja ini memasuki kamarnya dan melempar asal tasnya.

"Arrgghhhh! Bagaimana bisa hati ini bergetar melihatnya, bukankah aku begitu benci kepadanya. Dia bukan manusia tetapi SETAN yang bersembunyi di balik wajah tampannya." Sungmin merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, merentangkan tangannya dan memandang langit-langit kamar.

"Lee Sungmin, jangan lagi.. jangan lagi kamu terperangkap olehnya, atau orang yang kamu sayang akan menghilang satu persatu." Ucap Sungmin dengan volume suara yang pelan, dan memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Tetapi aku sangat mencintainya, bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun rasa itu masih ada. hiks.. Kyu kenapa kamu menipu ku waktu itu, kenapa kamu menghancurkan aku ketika aku sangat mencintai mu.. hiks.. Kyu." Yeoja ini mulai terisak mengingat masa lalu yang sangat kelam, dan bahkan masa lalu itu berhasil membuatnya hancur bagaikan serpihan kaca yang tidak berguna. Rasanya sesak mengingat itu dan mengingat wajah,senyuman,suara,sentuhan dan kasih sayang seorang Cho Kyuhyun namja yang pernah mengisi serta mewarnai hari-harinya.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 5 UPDATE! XDDD

Kekeke~ Tae Rin nggak bohong kan! :D

Eotthe.. Eotthe.. apa kalian mengerti alur ceritanya? :)

Semoga saja ne..

Hhhmm… ini balasan review chingudeul ne..

Chap 4~

ChoFanni : Hehehe.. Ok! :D

DIANA : Hahahaha… nde saengie :D

parkhyun : Nde, OK CHINGU! :DD

Chap 5~

shawon20 : Nde gomawo dukungannya ne.. :)

parkhyun : Hahaha.. chingu bisa aja lho!.. kekekeke :DD

DIANA : Nde, gomawo saengie.. :) *hug

Ok! sudah nie balas-balasnya..

Jangan lupa habis baca di review ne.. :)

Sampai jumpa in next chap Ok!

Annyeong chingudeul ^-^


	7. Chapter 6

**Title : I Think I Love You**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Main Pair : Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Kibum,Siwon,Heechu l,Hanggeng And Other…**

**Genre: Crime,Family and Romance.. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Baiklah aku akan melaksanakannya…."/"Ah! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan mu Lee Sungmin"/"ANDWE!... CHO KYUHYUN LEPASKAN PISTOL ITU!..."/"Aku mencintai mu.."**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter

Di Apartemen~

Dengan lemas dan wajah yang tertekuk, yeoja ini memasuki kamarnya dan melempar asal tasnya.

"Arrgghhhh! Bagaimana bisa hati ini bergetar melihatnya, bukankah aku begitu benci kepadanya. Dia bukan manusia tetapi SETAN yang bersembunyi di balik wajah tampannya." Sungmin merebahkan dirinya di ranjang, merentangkan tangannya dan memandang langit-langit kamar.

"Lee Sungmin, jangan lagi.. jangan lagi kamu terperangkap olehnya, atau orang yang kamu sayang akan menghilang satu persatu." Ucap Sungmin dengan volume suara yang pelan, dan memejamkan matanya perlahan.

"Tetapi aku sangat mencintainya, bahkan sudah bertahun-tahun rasa itu masih ada. hiks.. Kyu kenapa kamu menipu ku waktu itu, kenapa kamu menghancurkan aku ketika aku sangat mencintai mu.. hiks.. Kyu." Yeoja ini mulai terisak mengingat masa lalu yang sangat kelam, dan bahkan masa lalu itu berhasil membuatnya hancur bagaikan serpihan kaca yang tidak berguna. Rasanya sesak mengingat itu dan mengingat wajah,senyuman,suara,sentuhan dan kasih sayang seorang Cho Kyuhyun namja yang pernah mengisi serta mewarnai hari-harinya.

.

.

.

Chapter 6

Di Kediaman Changmin~

"Kyu shireo!" Ucap seorang namja tinggi sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh seorang namja tampan, yang masih saja bergelayut di bawah selimutnya.

"Aish! apa sih Min, menggagu tidur ku saja." Geram namja tersebut, Cho Kyuhyun.

"Ck, aku hanya memberitahu mu bahwa polisi sudah mengetahui letak diri mu. Jadi kalau kamu memang mau tertangkap, yah tunggu saja di sini." Ujar Changmin santai, dan memutar bola matanya malas.

"YA! Dasar polisi gila!..." Dengan cepat Kyuhyun mengambil tas dan memasuki semua senajata,computer,bom, dan benda-benda tajam lainnya.

"Min kajja ikut aku." Suruh Kyuhyun sambil mengganati bajunya.

"Untuk apa aku ikut?" Tanya Changmin dengan sebelah alis yang terangkat.

"YA! pabboya tentu saja membantu ku untuk bersembunyi dari polisi-polisi gila itu, dan mungkin hanya kamu dan aku saja yang akan menghancurkan markas SJ."

"MWO! Kamu dan aku saja!" Kaget Changmin, yah bagaimana tidak mereka hanya berjumlah dua orang sedangkan SJ itu pasti akan lebih banyak dari mereka. Karena memang anggota XX05' hanya tersisa mereka, sedangkan anggota-anggota lain kebanyakan sudah tertangkap dan bahkan sudah ada yang mati.

"Nde, sudahlah jangan seperti banci. Kajja kita tinggalkan rumah ini." Suruh Kyuhyun.

"Ck, tunggu dulu aku akan mengambill senjata-senjata ku." Changmin berjalan menuju sebuah lemari, dan membukanya. Ya ampun! Ternyata namja ini memiliki berbagai senapan dan juga bom, yang pastinya lebih berbahaya.

"Ternyata kamu masih menyimpan senjata-senjata ini Min?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil berjalan menghampiri namja tinggi tersebut, dan mengambil sebuah meriam hanya untuk melihat-lihat saja.

"Hhhmm… tentu saja, bahkan semua barang-barang ini ku simpan dan ku rawat dengan baik. Karena aku tau, kamu pasti akan kembali dan membutuhkan teman mu ini." Jawab Changmin sambil memasuki semua senjatanya ke sebuah tas yang bisa di bilang ukurannya cukup besar untuk menampung semua benda tersebut.

"Hahaha.. dasar, ternyata kamu memang teman yang mengetahui ku dengan benar."

"Ne.. ne.."

DANGER! DANGER! DANGER!

Suara alaram dan lampu berwarna merah membuat ruangan tersebut berisik, dengan tergesa-gesa Changmin memakai tasnya dan berjalan ke sebuah rak buku. Namja tinggi ini menarik sebuah buku berwarna merah.

Drrtttt…

Rak tersebut bergeser memperlihatkan sebuah jalan, yang bisa membawa mereka keluar dari rumah ini dengan cepat dan tidak di ketahui oleh siapapun.

"Kyu, ppali polisi itu sudah datang kita harus cepat pergi dari sini." Ucap Changmin.

"Nde." Kyuhyun berlari masuk ke balik rak tersebut, lalu Changmin menutup kembali rak tersebut agar tidak ada orang yang mengetahui hal ini.

"Kajja kita harus keluar, aku sudah menghubungkan jalan rahasia ini menuju luar rumah ku. Jadi kita bisa keluar tanpa sepengetahuan mereka." Jelas Changmin dengan kaki yang terus bergerak, berlari menuju jalan keluar.

"Kamu memang teman yang pintar Min." Balas Kyuhyun sambil berlari mengikuti Changmin dari belakang.

Kriieett..

Pintu kecil tersebut terbuka, menampakkan halaman belakang rumah Changmin. Dengan bola mata yang terus bergerak waspada, Changmin melihat keadaan apa ada polisi yang berada di dekatnya.

"Kyu aman, lebih baik kita harus cepat." Dengan hati-hati Changmin dan Kyuhyun berjalan mengendap-endap, takut tiba-tiba seseorang mengetahui keberadaan mereka.

"Periksa bagian sana!" Suara seseorang membuat Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersender di dinding, untuk menyembunyikan tubuh mereka di balik dinding tersebut.

"Cih! Ternyata polisi melakukan penyergapan besar-besaran." Gumam Kyuhyun dengan senyum meringai yang tercetak di wajahnya.

"Kyu siap melakukan aksi lama?" Tanya Changmin dengan seringai yang tidak kalah mengerikan dari temannya.

"Tentu saja, dengan senang hati."

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Langkah kaki seseorang membuat kedua namja ini berhati-hati, dan juga tidak lupa sebuah pisau sudah siap di tangan masing-masing.

Sraak!

Tanpa takut atau iba, Kyuhyun menarik salah satu polisi tersebut dan menyayat lehernya. Dan di saat itu juga orang tersebut mati.

Buk! Sreek!

Lagi satu anggota polisi mati, di tangan seorang Shim Changmin. Sudah dua orang yang mereka bunuh, dan tidak lama suara langkah tetapi tidak seorang sepertinya lebih dari lima orang berjalan menuju tempat mereka.

"Kyu kita harus lari." Baru saja Changmin melangkahkan kakinya, tangan seseorang menahan lengannya.

"Tidak usah lebih baik kita lawan saja mereka, bukankah kita sudah lama tidak melakukan hal menyenangkan ini." Ujar Kyuhyun dan mulai berjalan menuju suara langkha kaki tersebut.

"Haahh… kalau seperti ini, aku tidak bisa melawannya." Gumam Changmin dan mengikuti Kyuhyun dari belakang.

"Ah! Polisi eoh, mau menangkap ku." Suara bass milik Kyuhyun membuat semua mata polisi tersebut memicing untuk melihat siapa sosok tersebut.

"KAMU! CHO KYUHYUN CEPAT TANGKAP DIA!" Perintah komandan polisi tersebut, dan mengacungkan senjatanya untuk menembak Kyuhyun.

DORR!

Dengan mudahnya Kyuhyun menghindar dari tembakan peluru tersebut, lalu mengambil senapannya di dalam tas.

Srek!

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Berkali-kali Kyuhyun menembaki polisi-polisi di depannya tanpa iba, dan terus menembak beruntun.

Pluk!

"KYU PPALI LARI! KESINI!" Teriak Changmin keras menyuruh Kyuhyun cepat mengikutinya.

3.. 2.. 1..

BOOMM!

Tempat tersebut meledak meenyebabkan banyak polisi yang mati, dan bahkan tubuh mereka sudah tidak terbentuk lagi. Rumah kediaman Changmin sangat mengerikan, bau anyir darah dan isi tubuh serta otak manusia-manusia itu terlihat jelas hancur dan bertebaran di mana-mana.

Membuat siapa saja akan muntah dan mual-mual melihatnya, tetapi tidak untuk kedua namja berdarah pembunuh ini. Dengan kaki yang terus berlari untuk menjauh dari tempat, mereka hanya tersenyum puas dan berhighfive berhasil membunuh semua polisi-polisi yang menurut mereka gila dan menggagu itu.

…

DI SJ~

BRAK!

"MWO! MEREKA MEMBUNUH SETENGAH ANGGOTA!" Seorang namja yang kita kenal Kim Jongwoon atau lebih di kenal Yesung menggebrak mejanya keras, yah kalian pasti tau apa penyebab namja ini marah. Apa lagi kalau bukan kedua namja buronan tersebut Cho Kyuhyun dan temannya Shim Changmin. Ternyata kedua namja tersebut berhasil membunuh sebagian pasukan polisi di Korea Selatan, Yesung yang mendengar kabar itu marah. Dan seertinya namja ini akan bertindak sebentar lagi, dan membawa semua anggota SJ mengikutinya.

"Nde ketua, mereka berhasil membunuh semuanya tanpa tersisa sama sekali. Bahkan rumah di sekitar tempat tersebut hancur." Jelas Kibum, dengan wajah seriusnya.

"Argghhh! Mereka benar-benar mengibarkan bendera peperangan." Geram Yesung, dan menoleh ke seluruh anggota.

"Kalian ppali cari Cho Kyuhyun dan temannya, dan jika kalian sudah mengetahui keberadaan mereka langsung kabari aku." Perintah namja tersebut sambil memijat dahinya yang tiba-tiba pusing.

"NDE KETUA!" Balas seluruhnya serempak.

…..

Di Sebuah Rumah~

"Hosh.. hosh.. aku ja-.. hosh jadi ingat masa la-.. hosh lu Kyu.. hosh.. hosh.." Ucap Changmin di sela-sela mengatur deru nafasnya.

"Hosh.. YA! sudahlah jangan hosh.. bicara dulu hosh.. atur nafas mu dulu pabbo!" Marah Kyuhyun.

"Ne.."

"Haahh…. Setidaknya kita aman di sini Kyu." Ujar Changmin sambil mengganti baju dan membersihkan tubuhnya dari noda darah, akibat pertempuran tadi.

"Nde tapi kita harus cepat bergerak, karena SJ terus mengawasi kita Min." Balas Kyuhyun dan juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Changmin.

"Yeah! I know Cho Kyuhyun."

"Ck, Kyu apa kamu tetap ingin melanjutkan tugas appa mu ini. Membunuh dan menghancurkan SJ sampai habis?" Tanya Changmin.

"Tidak ada pilihan lain Min, aku sudah berjanji dengan appa." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Aish! namja tua bangka itu memang menyebalkan, bahkan aku heran kenapa namja sepertinya masih hidup sampai sekarang. Kenapa tidak mati saja kena serangan jantung,stroke atau di bunuh sekalian." Rutuk Changmin dengan tangan yang sibuk mengobrak-abrik tas yang tidak bisa di sebut kecil tersebut.

"Changmin sudahlah jalankan saja, Min kamu cari apaan?" Tanya Kyuhyun yang memang bingung dengan temannya ini, yang sedari tadi mengobrak abrik tasnya.

"Nah! Akhirnya dapat juga!" Pekik namja tinggi tersebut, dengan senyum yang sumeringah.

"Dapat apa sih Mi-.. Ommo! Banyak sekali makanan yang kamu bawa!" Kaget Kyuhyun dengan mata yang membulat sempurna karena melihat berbagai macam makanan yang di bawa oleh temannya ini.

"Hehehehe… biasa persiapan selama sebulan Kyu, takut nanti kita tidak bisa beli jadi aku siapkan deh! Nih makan ne rotinya dan ini susu kotak biar kamu ada energy lagi, untuk kejar-kejaran sama polisi-polisi nanti." Ucap Changmin panjang lebar, dan memulai memakan makanannya sendiri. Sedangkan Kyuhyun namja itu melotot tidak percaya, ternyata temannya ini sama sekali tidak berubah tetap dengan gelar yang dia miliki. FOOD MONSTER.

"Dasar namja rakus." Gumam Kyuhyun lalu mulai memakan rotinya.

…..

"Ternyata kamu masih menjalankan tugas mu nak, appa bangga pada mu."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" Teriak namja tua ini dari dalam.

Cklek

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mr Cho.

"Tuan ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap sang bodyguard sopan.

"Hhhmm… suruh dia masuk."

"Nde.."

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah seseorang membuat Mr Cho menoleh ke asal suara, dan ternyata yang orang yang dia tunggu sudah tiba.

"Annyeonghaseo ajhusi." Sapa orang tersebut, dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah! Kamu datang juga."

.

.

.

TBC

Siapakah orang tersebut?

Apa rencana Mr Cho selanjutnya?

Chap 6 update!...

Mian kalau chap ini pendek soalnya lagi buntu nih otaknya. -_- tapi Tae Rin sanggupi next chap panjang ok!.. :)

Hhhmm…. Ada yang tau siapakah orang tersebut? Kekekeke~ :D hayoooo tebak! Siapaaa… =D

Baiklah kita langsung ke balas-balas review ne.. :D

**shawon20 : Hhhmm…. Jujur ya, Tae Rin blom tau smpai brapa. Soalnya Tae Rin ini gk kyk author-author lain yang sudah di siapkan dan udh pasti smpai chap brapa. Tiap harinya waktu Tae Rin selalu buat bkin FF, jadi mianhae Tae Rin benar-benar nggk tau sampai chap brapa D:**

**little sweetrara : Kekekeke~ pastinya dong!.. :DD**

**parkhyun : Belom appanya Kyu blom mati, bahkan malah membuat rencana baru. -_- *susah punya appa yg memiliki jiwa petualang**

**ChoFanni : Aigo! eonni Tae Rin pengeenn…. Banget deket juga sama eonni *hug tapi Tae Rin nggak punya yang begituan, bahkan hp aja kagak android. Buat aja nggak ngerti apa lgi mainnya. Jdi jeongmal mian, padahal Tae Rin juga pengen deket sama eonni kok!.. jujur aja ya, bahkan Tae Rin ngerasa punya kakak lagi. :( *huwwaaa!... kok jadi curhat begini sih!.. Ckckckckck *geleng-geleng. Mian kalau kata-kata Tae Rin trlalu berlebihan, soalnya Tae Rin ini orangnya dengan senang hati terbuka dan mengucapkan isi hati. Kekekeke~ :D maklumi ne eonni.. :)**

**abilhikmah : Nde benar sekali!.. :DDD**

Baiklah balas-balas review sudah, jangan lupa habis baca di review Ok!.. :)

Baiklah akhir kata sampai jumpa di next chap.

Annyeong chingudeul.. ^-^


	8. Chapter 7

**Title : I Think I Love You**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Main Pair : Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Kibum,Siwon,Heechu l,Hanggeng And Other…**

**Genre: Crime,Family and Romance.. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Baiklah aku akan melaksanakannya…."/"Ah! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan mu Lee Sungmin"/"ANDWE!... CHO KYUHYUN LEPASKAN PISTOL ITU!..."/"Aku mencintai mu.."**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter

"Ternyata kamu masih menjalankan tugas mu nak, appa bangga pada mu."

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk!" Teriak namja tua ini dari dalam.

Cklek

"Ada apa?" Tanya Mr Cho.

"Tuan ada seseorang yang ingin bertemu dengan anda." Ucap sang bodyguard sopan.

"Hhhmm… suruh dia masuk."

"Nde.."

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah seseorang membuat Mr Cho menoleh ke asal suara, dan ternyata yang orang yang dia tunggu sudah tiba.

"Annyeonghaseo ajhusi." Sapa orang tersebut, dengan senyum yang menghiasi wajahnya.

"Ah! Kamu datang juga."

.

.

.

Chapter 7

"Ah! Kamu datang juga." Ucap Mr Cho dan memandang seorang yeoja cantik, yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Ne ajhusi lama tidak bertemu." Ujar Yeoja tersebut sambil tersenyum manis, kepada calon mertuanya. Mwo, mertua. Hhhmmm…. Mungkin kalian akan tau nanti.

"Hahaha… Seohyun kamu makin cantik, dan mungkin Kyuhyun akan sangat tertarik kepada mu."

"Aku tau itu ajhusi, aku sangat menyukai anak mu dari foto saja sudah tampan apa lagi kalau melihatnya langsung." Girang Seohyun.

"Sepertinya kamu tidak sabar ingin bertemu dengan anak ku eoh!" Balas Mr Cho dengan sebelah alis yang naik.

"Tentu saja."

"Hhhmm… Seohyun ajhusi ingin minta tolong kepada mu, buatlah Kyuhyun jatuh cinta padamu. Kalau bisa buang jauh-jauh Lee Sungmin." Suruh Mr Cho sambil menatap serius Seohyun.

"Ah! Lee Sungmin mantan kekasih Kyuhyun, aku tau ajhusi kalau perlu aku akan membuatnya menghilang selamanya di dunia ini."

"Hahaha… ternyata kamu yeoja yang pintar Seohyun-ah, tidak salah ajhusi memilih mu sebagai istri anak ku."

"Tidak usah memuji seperti itu ajhusi, jadi kapan aku akan bertemu dengan Kyuhyun?" Tanya Seohyun dengan suara yang terdengar semangat.

"Hhhmm…. Mungkin besok malam, kamu akan bertemu dengan anak ku Seohyun."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya pergi dulu ne ajhusi. Aku ada urusan lain, annyeong ajhusi." Seohyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju pintu dan meninggalkan Mr Cho sendirian di ruangan tersebut.

"Cih! Lee Sungmin hidup mu dan cinta mu, mungkin akan menghilang untuk selamanya. Aku jadi tidak sabar untuk melihat mu hancur Lee Sungmin. Hahahaha…" Mr Cho tertawa bagaikan iblis, dan kembali menghadap ke belakang. Melihat pemandangan dari atas gedung ini.

…

Di Mobil~

Anggota SJ yang di tugaskan untuk mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun dan Changmin, mulai berpencar dan mencari-cari kedua namja tersebut. Sungmin yang sekarang berada dalam mobilnya, terus mengandarai kendaraan tersebut dengan mata yang terus melihat kanan dan kiri untuk mencari keberadaan buronan mereka.

Drrttt… Drrttt…

Getaran handphone miliknya membuat Sungmin menepikan mobil, dan mendekatkan benda pink tersebut ke telinganya.

"Yeobseo."

"Yeobseo, Min Kyuhyun dan Changmin berada di daerah sekitar mu. Ppali awasi mereka, anggota lain akan ke sana. Jadi kamu cukup awasi mereka dulu." Jelas Leeteuk yang berada di seberang sana.

"Baiklah Teuki, gomawo atas infonya."

"Nde, kerjakan tugas ini dengan benar."

Pip'

"Huffhhh…. Kenapa harus bertemu dengannya lagi, tapi biarlah ini adalah tugas ku."

Bruummm!

Yeoja ini melajukan mobilnya menuju suatu tempat, yang sudah di beritahu oleh Leeteuk.

Ckit!

Sungmin menghentikan mobilnya yang tidak jauh dari sebuah rumah yang terlihat kecil serta tidak berpenghuni, daerah rumah ini sangat sepi di sekitarnya hanya terdapat pohon-pohon tinggi dan terlihat seperti hutan. Sungmin melepaskan sabuk pengamannya, dan memakai tas yang isinya bermacam-macam alat yah senjata dan berbagainya. Dan tidak lupa sebuah pistol yang sudah siap, berada di genggamannya jaga-jaga jika ada orang berbahaya di sekitarnya.

Perlahan Sungmin melangkahkan kakinya menuju rumah tersebut, berusaha tidak menimbulkan sebuah suara yang bisa membuat kedua namja berbahaya tersebut mengetahui keberadaannya sekarang.

Srak! Srak! Srak!

Suara langkahnya yang bergesekan dengan rerumputan terdengar sangat pelan jadi tidak mungkin mereka mengetahui, bahwa Sungmin mengawasi mereka.

"Mwo! Min banyak sekali makanan yang kamu bawa." Teriakan seseorang membuat Sungmin tambah yakin bahwa Cho Kyuhyun, namja itu berada di rumah ini. Dengan hati-hati dan waspada Sungmin menimbulkan sedikit kepalanya di jendela rumah tersebut, hanya untuk melihat keadaan di dalam. Dan benar dugaannya, ternyata kedua namja ini berada di sini.

"Kena kalian." Gumam Sungmin pelan, dan menundukkan kepalanya ketika Kyuhyun menoleh ke arahnya berdiri sekarang.

Di Sebuah Rumah~

"Min apa kamu mendengar langkah kaki seseorang?" Tanya Kyuhyun pelan, takut kalau dugaannya ini benar dan malah menyebabkan sang penguntit lari.

"Hhhmm… aku mendengarnya, suara sepatu yang bergesekan dengan rumput. Dan aku yakin orang tersebut sedang mengawasi kita, dia sekarang.." Jawab Changmin.

"Berada di depan jendela." Bisik Kyuhyun dan Changmin bersamaan.

"Biar aku yang memeriksa, kau di sini saja Min." Suruh Kyuhyun dengan volume suara yang sangat pelan, sedangkan namja yang di suruh hanya menganggukkan kepalanya mengerti.

Kyuhyun keluar dari rumah tersebut lewat pintu belakang, pelan-pelan Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju di mana sang penguntit berada. Tidak lupa sebuah pistol berada di genggaman namja ini.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Sungmin yang sangat mendengar langkah seseorang mulai panik, dan bersembunyi di balik sebuah pohon besar yang sangat pas menyembunyikan tubuhnya. Yeoja ini makin jelas mendengar langkah tersebut, Sungmin yang merasa terancam keluar dari persembunyiannya dan mengacungkan pistolnya.

Srak!

Ternyata Kyuhyun juga sudah mengacungkan pistolnya, yang sekarang di hadapannya terdapat Sungmin yang juga melakukan hal yang sama seperti Kyuhyun.

"Sungmin." Gumam Kyuhyun pelan, dengan tatapan mata yang mulai melembut melihat yeoja yang akhir-akhir ini sering mengusik fikirannya.

"Mwo, apa kamu terkejut hakh!" Ucap Sungmin dengan senyum yang terlihat meremehkan.

"Ani." Balas Kyuhyun singkat.

"Turunkan pistol mu." Suruh Sungmin dengan suara yang terdengar tegas. Bukannya menurut Kyuhyun malah melangkahkan kakinya mendekat.

"KU BILANG TURUNKAN PISTOL MU CHO KYUHYUN!" Teriak Sungmin geram, dengan dada yang mulai naik turun.

"Ming.. jebal kembalilah." Ujar Kyuhyun sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya menuju Sungmin.

"Ap-apa maksud mu, aku.. a-aku tidak mengerti." Balas Sungmin dengan kakinya yang berjalan mundur, seperti menghindar dari Kyuhyun.

"Aku tau kamu masih mencintai ku Ming, jebal kembalilah kepada ku. Aku mohon Ming, aku sangat mencintai mu. Bukankah dulu aku pernah bilang bahwa aku akan tetap mencintai mu untuk selamanya."

"Aniyo, aku tidak mau. Aku tidak mau terperangkap oleh mu lagi Cho Kyuhyun, jangan pernah bemimpi kalau aku akan kembali kepada mu." Tolak Sungmin, dan terlihat sekali mata itu mulai memerah betapa takut dan kecewanya dia kepada sosok namja yang ada di depannya sekarang.

"Wae?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

Bruk!

Sungmin sekarang sudah tidak bisa kemana-mana lagi, karena pohon yang sangat besar telah menghalang jalannya. Di tambah Kyuhyun terus berjalan mendekat kepadanya.

"Aku mohon jangan mendekat." Cicit Sungmin dengan kepala yang menggeleng keras, entah kenapa setiap berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun. Semua kekuatan dan keberaniannya turun, sungguh Sungmin sangat takut dengan namja itu. Ketika Kyuhyun sudah sangat dekat dengan Sungmin, sebuah suara tembakan menghentikan pergerakan Kyuhyun.

DOR!

"KYU AWAS!" Teriak seseorang, dan dengan gesit menarik tubuh Kyuhyun untuk menghindar dari tembakan tersebut.

"Si-Siwon." Gumam Sungmin lemas.

"Min gwenchana?" Tanya Kibum, dengan semua anggota SJ yang mengekor di belakang yeoja cantik ini.

"Ekh, Ki-Kibum kalian sudah datang." Jawab Sungmin dengan wajah yang terlihat takut.

"Nde kami datang, sudah kamu aman sekarang." Ucap Kibum berusaha menenangkan, temannya ini.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun jangan pernah menyentuh Sungmin!" Bentak Zhoumi.

"Ah! Ternyata teman-temannya ikut membantu eoh!" Ujar Changmin dengan ekspresi wajah, yang terlihat sangat meremehkan kelompok polisi yang berada di depannya sekarang.

"Oh! ternyata kamu sudah kembali Shim Changmin."

"Cih! Choi Siwon lama tidak bertemu, teman lama."

"Sudah cukup basa-basinya, TEMBAK!" Perintah Heechul.

DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!

Suara tembak menembak sangat terdengar di tempat tersebut, Changmin dan Kyuhyun yang hanya berdua mencari tempat berlindung.

"Min! tembak yeoja keriput itu, aku benci melihatnya." Suruh Kyuhyun yang ternyata, yang di maksud yeoja keriput adalah Kim Heechul.

"Nde."

DOR!

Sekali tembak Changmin dapat menembak pas di bagian paha Heechul, membuat yeoja cantik tersebut mengerang sakit.

"CHULIE!" Pekik HanGeng dan menghampiri Heechul yang terbaring tidak berdaya.

"Arrghhh!... sakit chagi, sakit!.." Erang Heechul dengan paha yang terus mengeluarkan darah.

DOR!

Sungmin maju dan menembak Kyuhyun yang sempat kewalahan karena tehnik menembak Sungmin yang lihai.

Drrtt.. Drrtt..

"Aish! siapa sih yang menelphone!" Geram Kyuhyun dan mengangkat telephone tersebut, sambil terus memfokuskan tembakannya kepada Sungmin.

"YAA! ADA APA!" Teriak Kyuhyun frustasi, karena memang sekarang keadaannya sangat mendesak.

"YA! jangan berteriak kepada appa mu anak pabbo!" Balas orang yang di seberang, dengan suara yang tidak kalah nyaring.

"Eoh! Appa ada apa, cepat bicaralah aku sedang dalam keadaan terdesak." Ucap Kyuhyun.

"Di mana kamu sekarang?" Tanya Mr Cho.

"Di daerah perhutanan appa." Jawab Kyuhyun singkat.

Pip'

"MWO! Aish dasar orang tua bangka, memutuskan sambungan begitu saja." Geram Kyuhyun, dan memasukkan handphonenya ke dalam saku kasar. Lumayan lama mereka semua melakukan aksi tembak-menembak, antar saingan sangat kuat bahkan Kyuhyun dan Changmin yang hanya dua orang dapat mengatasi keadaan.

"Kyu Appa mu menyuruh kita ke markasnya, kita harus cepat sebelum kita benar-benar akan mati di sini." Ujar Changmin.

"Nde."

Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun dan Changmin lari dari tempat itu, SJ yang tidak ingin lawannya lari mengikuti kedua namja tersebut. Dan tidak lama sebuah helikopter muncul, yang ternyata adalah pihak dari XX05' bahkan Mr Cho berada di helikopter tersebut.

"YA! JANGAN LARI KAU!" Teriak Kangin, dan mengeker bagian pinggang Kyuhyun.

DOR!

"Arrrghhhh!... SHIT!" Geram Kyuhyun dan terus memanjat sebuah tangga yang terbuat dari tali dan kayu, yang sangat kuat membawanya naik menuju ke dalam kendaraan udara tersebut.

"Kyu gwenchana?" Tanya Changmin cemas, ketika mereka sudah sampai di dalam helikopter.

"Akh! Sakit Min!.. baru saja kaki sembuh kenapa malah kena tembak lagi!" Kesal Kyuhyun sambil menahan sakit, ketika Changmin mengeluarkan peluru tersebut. Lagi -_-

"AKKHH! MIN SAKIT!..."

"Nde, nde.. sebentar lagi keluar. Ini pelurunya sudah terlihat." Ucap Changmin sambil fokus dengan luka tembak pada tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Nah! Sudah Kyu, tinggal di perban." Perlahan Changmin memperban luka tersebut, dan meneteskan obat agar luka itu cepat sembuh dan hilang.

"Kyu.." Panggil Mr Cho yang dari tadi hanya diam, melihat Kyuhyun dan Changmin.

"Nde appa."

"Kamu akan appa jodohkan." Ujar Mr Cho to the point, sedangkan sang anak sudah terbelakak kaget mendengar ucapan appanya.

"Mwo! Appa aku tidak mau di jodohkan oleh siapapun, aku mencintai Sungmin appa. Aku mohon jangan perlakukan aku semena-mena appa, selama ini aku selalu menuruti ke inginan appa. Jebal, biarkan aku memilih pendamping hidup ku nanti appa!" Jelas Kyuhyun, dengan volume suara yang makin lama makin meninggi.

"ANI! Kyu kamu itu anak appa, jadi kamu harus mengikuti semua perintah appa. Jangan pernah mencoba untuk membantah. Kalau kamu berani membantah, kemungkinan besar orang yang kamu sayang akan mati."

"APPA! Jangan pernah mengancam ku lagi, cukup hanya di masa lalu appa. Aku mohon jangan lagi appa, jangan buat aku menyesal appa." Mata itu mulai memerah, sungguh Kyuhyun merasa sangat tertekan dengan suruhan appanya. Ingin sekali dia melawan tetapi itu semua percuma, karena sang appa lebih berkuasa dan sangat keras kepala. Sedangkan Changmin, namja ini juga ingin sekali membantu Kyuhyun tetapi apa daya. Dia tidak bisa melakukan apa-apa selain hanya memberi semangat temannya ini.

"Tidak, kalau appa bilang tidak ya tidak. Keputusan appa sudah bulat, jadi Kyu kamu hanya perlu mengikuti perintah appa dan menjalaninya." Tolak Mr Cho mentah-mentah dengan tangan yang terlipat di dada. Kyuhyun hanya diam, namja ini sama sekali tidak ingin membalas ucapan appanya.

"Kamu diam berarti iya." Ucap Mr Cho dan menyeringai, karena Kyuhyun sama sekali tidak melawan ucapannya.

'Anak pintar.' Batin Mr Cho.

…

Pukul 19.00 Di Kediaman Keluarga Cho~

Pertemuan antara Kyuhyun dan Seohyun di lakukan malam ini, sekarang seluruh keluarga Cho dan yeoja yang bernama Seo Joo Hyun sudah berkumpul di meja makan. Suasana malam itu sangat dingin, bahkan Seohyun yang dari tadi mengajak Kyuhyun berbicara sama sekali tidak di hiraukan.

"Oppa aaa…" Ujar Seohyun sambil menyodorkan sesendok bibimbab, tetapi karena Kyuhyun tidak suka dengan makanan hijau tersebut. Dengan kasar namja ini menolak, bahkan isi sendok tersebut tumpah di baju Seohyun.

"Ommo! Oppa apa yang kamu lakukan eoh! Baju ku jadi kotor, bantuin Seo bersihkan ne." Rengek Seohyun, bukannya marah kepada Kyuhyun yeoja ini malah makin lengket.

BRAK!

"Appa aku menolak perjodohan ini, aku tidak mau di jodohkan oleh yeoja genit sepertinya!" Teriak Kyuhyun dan pergi dari tempat tersebut.

"KYUHYUN! JIKA KAMU BERANI SELANGKAH LAGI KAMU PERGI DARI RUMAH INI, APPA TIDAK SEGAN-SEGAN AKAN MEMBUNUH LEE SUNGMIN!" Bentak Mr Cho dengan wajah yang sudah merah padam.

"Cih! Lakukan saja jika appa berani." Tanpa menoleh sedikitpun Kyuhyun mengambil kunci mobil, dan pergi meninggalkan rumah tersebut serta tidak lupa tas yang selalu dia bawa kemana-mana.

"Arrghhh! Dasar anak itu susah sekali di atur!" Geram Mr Cho.

"Ajhusi sudahlah, aku tau Kyu oppa tida menyukai ku. Tetapi tenang saja ajhusi, aku akan membuat Kyu oppa menyukai ku." Ucap Seohyun sambil membantu meredakan amarah Mr Cho.

"Haahhh… Seo mian ne atas sikap anak ku."

"Gwenchana ajhusi."

…..

Di Mobil~

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya dengan ugal-ugalan tanpa mengontrol kecepatan kendaraan tersebut. Namja ini menepikan mobilnya, dan menelphone seseorang.

Tuutt… Tuuuttt..

Klik'

"Yeob-.."

"Min ppali cari alamat apartemen Sungmin, dan kirim kan SEKARANG!"

Pip'

"Arrghhhhh!... menyebalkan!..." Namja ini memukul setir mobil keras, dan merebahkan kepalanya. Sedangkan di satu sisi.

"MW-.."

Pip'

"YA! Teman macam apa dia mematikan secara sepihak seperti itu, dan menyuruh-nyuruh seenaknya." Changmin menggerutu tidak jelas, dan akhirnya namja ini mengikuti perintah temannya itu. Dari pada nyawa taruhannya.

Drrtt.. Drttt..

Handphone Kyuhyun berbunyi menandakan sebuah pesan masuk, namja ini membuka pesan itu dan tidak lama bibir itu melengkung ke atas melihat isi pesan tersebut. Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun menghidupkan mesin mobil, dan mengendarai dengan kecepatan penuh.

…

Di Apartemen~

"Eonni hari ini Wookie tidur di rumah teman, apa eonni tidak apa-apa di rumah sendirian?" Tanya sang adik Ryeowook.

"Tidak apa-apa Wookie, tapi besok langsung pulang ya jangan pergi ke tempat macam-macam." Nasehat Sungmin.

"Ne eonni, eoh! Teman ku sudah menunggu di bawah. Ya sudah Wookie pergi dulu ne. Annyeong eonni." Ucap Ryeowook dan menutup pintu.

"Aigo! anak itu makin dewasa saja." Gumam Sungmin sambil tetap fokus membaca sebuah majalah.

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Bel apartemen tersebut terdengar beruntun, membuat Sungmin jadi terusik mendengar suara tersebut.

"Aish! siapa bertamu malam-malam seperti ini!" Dengan kaki yang di hentak-hentak kesal, Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu utama.

Cklek!

"Ming."

"K-Kyu.."

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 7 update!... :D

Eotthe.. Eotthe.. bagus nggak, semoga saja kalian tidak kecewa ne..

Apa ini sudah panjang? ',')a

Hhhmm…. Gimana apa kalian sudah tau siapa orang tersebut, dan apa rencana Mr Cho? =D pasti sudah dong! Tae Rin yakin kok kalian semua ini readers dan author yang hebat-hebat dan pintar dalam menebak alur cerita.. :DD *kasih dua jempol

Oh! iya Parkhyun chingu Tae Rin nggak nyangka review dua kali, apa segitu pengennya review di otak review Tae Rin eoh!.. =D Kekeke~ gomawo ne udh review chingu. *hug

Baiklah waktunya balas review chap 6 ne.. :)

shawon20 : Kekeke.. nde, apa ini sudah panjang.. ? '.')a

ChoFanni : Aigo! tenyata kita orang yang sama, ya sudahlah bagus deh kalau begitu.. :) kekeke~ Tae Rin baru tau lho ada orang sdh anggap adik dan kakak pdahal ktemu atau lihat aja blom, ck bahkan daerah beda banget. Tapi tak apalah yang penting ikatan batin tetap ada, kayak aku sama Kyu oppa ikatan batinya nyatuu bangeetttt…. (LEBAY) *dikeroyokioppadeul :D kekekeke~ Klo, itu orng siapa pasti udh terjawab kan eoni!.. =D

parkhyun : Kekeke~ ya ampun chingu review 2 kali lho!.. XD kenapa gk jdi satu aja, tapi tak apalah klo itu mau chingu.. *sama aja boong -_- Klo, siapa yang datang lihat deh di chap ini terjawab kok!.. :DDD

Baiklah balas review sudah.. :)

Hhhhmm…. Seperti biasa jangan lupa habis baca di review ne.. :)

Ok! sampai jumpa di next chap annyeong… :DDD


	9. Chapter 8

**Title : I Think I Love You**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Main Pair : Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Kibum,Siwon,Heechu l,Hanggeng And Other…**

**Genre: Crime,Family and Romance.. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Baiklah aku akan melaksanakannya…."/"Ah! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan mu Lee Sungmin"/"ANDWE!... CHO KYUHYUN LEPASKAN PISTOL ITU!..."/"Aku mencintai mu.."**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter

Di Apartemen~

"Eonni hari ini Wookie tidur di rumah teman, apa eonni tidak apa-apa di rumah sendirian?" Tanya sang adik Ryeowook.

"Tidak apa-apa Wookie, tapi besok langsung pulang ya jangan pergi ke tempat macam-macam." Nasehat Sungmin.

"Ne eonni, eoh! Teman ku sudah menunggu di bawah. Ya sudah Wookie pergi dulu ne. Annyeong eonni." Ucap Ryeowook dan menutup pintu.

"Aigo! anak itu makin dewasa saja." Gumam Sungmin sambil tetap fokus membaca sebuah majalah.

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Bel apartemen tersebut terdengar beruntun, membuat Sungmin jadi terusik mendengar suara tersebut.

"Aish! siapa bertamu malam-malam seperti ini!" Dengan kaki yang di hentak-hentak kesal, Sungmin berjalan menuju pintu utama.

Cklek!

"Ming."

"K-Kyu.."

.

.

.

Chapter 8

"K-Kyu.." Mata itu terbelakak kaget melihat sosok namja tampan, yang dengan gagahnya berdiri di hadapannya sekarang. Di tambah namja tersebut, memakai texudo hitam membuat kadar ketampanannya bertambah.

Merasa tidak ingin berurusan lebih jauh, dengan cepat Sungmin menutup pintu itu. Tetapi sebuah tangan menahan pintu itu membuat Sungmin kesusahan.

"Ming, jebal jangan menghindari ku lagi." Ucap namja tersebut, yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aniyo, aku tidak ingin bertemu dengan mu lagi tuan Cho. Ppali pergi dari sini!" Tolak Sungmin sambil terus berusaha menutup pintu apartemennya.

BRAK!

Sungmin kaget dengan kekuatan Kyuhyun, karena sekarang pintu tersebut sudah terbuka lebar.

"Ming, aku mohon beri aku kesempatan untuk menjelaskannya." Ujar Kyuhyun dan berjalan mendekat, sedikit demi sedikit.

"Ani aku tidak mau mendengar penjelasan mu, cepat pergi aku tidak mau melihat mu." Balas Sungmin, dengan kaki yang melangkah mundur.

"Ming biarkan aku menjelaskan semuanya, kita bisa membicarakan masalah ini baik-baik." Usul Kyuhyun dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat sedih dan takut. Dia takut jika Sungmin tidak menerimanya.

Lumayan lama Sungmin berfikir untuk memperbolehkan Kyuhyun masuk atau tidak, dan akhirnya yeoja ini mengiyakan usulan Kyuhyun.

Di Ruang Tamu~

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berada di ruang tamu apartemen milik Sungmin. Keduanya hanya diam di sofa masing-masing, karena mereka sudah lama sekali tidak pernah bertemu bahkan berbicara. Kyuhyun mengambil kopinya yang tadi sudah di buat oleh Sungmin, namja ini menyesap sedikit minuman hitam tersebut.

"Ming ternyata kopi buatan mu masih sama, tetap nikmat." Ucap Kyuhyun, sambil menaruh secangkir kopi itu di meja. Yah! memang benar ketika dulu mereka masih berhubungan sebagai sepasang kekasih, Sungmin sering membuatkan Kyuhyun kopi dan namja ini sangat menyukai rasa buatan yeojachingunya atau lebih tepatnya mantan yeojachingunya.

"Kyu dari mana kamu tau alamat rumah ku, dan ada apa kamu menemui ku?" Tanya Sungmin bertubi-tubi tanpa menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Hey! Aku sudah pernah bilang kan, kalau berbicara tatap lawan bicara mu jangan hanya menunduk seperti itu. Namanya tidak sopan." Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah menasehati Sungmin, dan menarik dagu Sungmin agar mata itu menatapnya.

"Aku tau." Balas Sungmin dan melepas sentuhan Kyuhyun di dagunya pelan.

"Haahh… Ming apa kamu masih marah kepada ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Ani." Jawab Sungmin singkat, dengan nada bisara yang terdengar dingin.

"Kalau kamu tidak marah kepada ku, kenapa kamu selalu menjauhi ku eoh!"

"Memang kenapa kalau aku menjauhi mu, apa semua itu mengganggu mu." Ujar Sungmin dan menatap serius ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Nde itu benar, ketika kamu berusaha menjauhi ku di sini sakit Ming. Apa kamu tidak merasakan hal yang sama seperti ku?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi dengan tangan yang menepuk dadanya. Sungmin tersentak dengan ucapan Kyuhyun, dia bingung apa maksud itu semua.

'Apa mungkin Kyuhyun, masih mencintai ku?' Batin Sungmin, sambil menatap sendu ke Kyuhyun.

Grep!

"Kyu-Kyuhyun apa yang kamu lakukan, lepaskan aku Kyu." Ucap Sungmin, karena sekarang Kyuhyun memeluknya erat. Bahkan sekarang namja itu duduk di sampingnya, jantung Sungmin berdegup kencang bersamaan dengan Kyuhyun yang menyembunyikan wajahnya di perpotongan leher Sungmin.

"Kyu, lepaskan aku." Ujar Sungmin dan masih saja memberontak di pelukan Kyuhyun.

"Ming, biarkan seperti ini. Aku hanya ingin memeluk mu, aku sangat merindukan mu Ming." Kyuhyun mempererat pelukannya berusaha menikmati kehangatan tubuh dan aroma dari yeoja yang sangat dia cintai. Sungmin berhenti memberontak bahkan sekarang dia sudah mulai menikmati pelukan itu.

"Ming apa yang harus lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan masih bertahan dengan posisinya sekarang.

"Melakukan apa?" Sungmin yang bingung apa maksud Kyuhyun, hanya bertanya balik karena memang benar dia tidak tau apa maksudnya.

"Appa ku akan menjodohkan ku dengan yeoja lain, padahal aku tidak mencintai yeoja itu. Bahkan aku sudah berkali-kali menolak perjodohan ini, tetapi appa tetap memaksa ku untuk melakukannya. Bagaimana Ming, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun lagi, ketika sebelumnya menjelaskan pokok masalahnya.

'Kyu kamu di jodohkan, dengan yeoja lain.' Batin Sungmin lirih, sebenarnya di hati kecilnya dia sangat tidak rela. Tidak rela untuk melepaskan namja, yang sudah lama mengisi hatinya.

"Terima saja Kyu, kamu kan tau bagaimana watak appa mu. Jadi menurut ku lebih baik kamu menerima perjodohan itu." Jawab Sungmin dengan tersenyum miris.

"Aniyo, kalau aku tetap tidak mau bagaimana." Tolak Kyuhyun.

"Ekh, kenapa tidak mau bukankah kamu meminta pendapat ku." Kyuhyun mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir Sungmin, melepaskan pelukan itu lalu menggenggam bahu Sungmin erat. Dengan tatapan yang tidak lepas dari mata indah milik Sungmin.

"Ming aku tidak mau menerima perjodohan itu, karena aku sudah memiliki mu Ming. Aku masih mencintai mu." Perlahan Kyuhyun menuntun tangan Sungmin, untuk menyentuh dadanya.

"Ming apa kamu bisa merasakan detak jantung ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun, sedangkan yang di tanya hanya mengangguk karena memang benar detak jantung Kyuhyun sangat cepat.

"Detak jantung ini hanya untuk mu Ming. Hati,fikiran dan perasaan ku sudah penuh oleh dirimu. Aku tidak bisa melupakan mu Ming." Dengan sayang Kyuhyun mengelus pipi chubby milik Sungmin, mengelusnya perlahan bibir itu melengkung ke atas melihat betapa cantik dan manis wajah yeoja yang selama ini ingin sekali dia temui.

"K-Kyu.." Ujar Sungmin pelan, dengan kelopak mata yang berkedip cepat.

"Saranghae Lee Sungmin, jeongmal saranghae.." Ucap Kyuhyun, dan perlahan wajah itu mendekat.

Cup!

Bibir itu menyatu menciptakan rasa lembut dan hangat. Kyuhyun melakukannya dengan lembut, tidak ada gerakan kasar ataupun menuntut lebih. Dia hanya ingin berusaha menyalurkan rasa cinta dan kasih sayang, yang selama ini sudah lama dia pendam bertahun-tahun.

Sungmin yeoja ini menutup matanya, berusaha merasakan perasaan cinta itu. Bahkan dia sama sekali tidak menghindar atau menolak perlakuan Kyuhyun. Karena memang benar Sungmin juga sudah menunggu kembalinya namja ini, walaupun masih ada sepercik rasa kecewa di hatinya karena kejadian masa lalu.

Lumayan lama mereka seperti itu, Sungmin yang merasa pasokan oksigen di paru-parunya menipis. Perlahan menepuk dada Kyuhyun dan akhirnya ciuman itu berhenti, meninggalkan wajah mereka yang sudah memerah dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

"Kyu.." Gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Nde Ming." Balas Kyuhyun lembut, sambil menangkupkan wajah Sungmin dengan tangannya.

"Hiks.. Kyu.. hiks.. Kyuhyun.." Yeoja ini terisak dengan bibir yang terus berucap nama namja yang sekarang berada di hadapannya.

"Ssttt.. uljima ne, mianhae Ming aku sudah membuat mu kecewa karena masa lalu. Aku tau kamu masih takut dengan ku." Kyuhyun kembali memeluk Sungmin yang terisak, dan mengelus pelan punggung sempit itu.

"Hiks.. Kyu.. Hiks.. Kyuhyun.." Suara Sungmin yang terdengar di telinga Kyuhyun, membuat perasaan bersalah itu makin membesar membuatnya sedih dan marah karena kebodohannya di masa lalu.

"Ming." Panggil Kyuhyun dengan pelukan yang sudah terlepas di antara keduanya.

"Hiks.. wae?" Tanya Sungmin sambil sedikit terisak.

"Mian, aku… aku melakukan itu semua karena, appa mengancam ku. Karena jika aku tidak membunuh orang tua mu, kamulah yang akan di bunuh. Tetapi jujur Ming, aku sama sekali tidak ingin membunuh orang tua mu mereka terlalu baik dan aku sudah menganggap mereka seperti orang tua ku. Sungguh ketika itu aku sangat bingung, untuk memilih yang mana. Karena aku sangat mencintai mu, dan akhirnya aku mengikuti kemauan appa. Lalu terjadilah hal itu, kejadian di mana appa dan eomma mu meninggal dan itu semua karena aku. Aku a-aku sangat bodoh seharusnya aku mati saja, karena manusia jahat seperti ku tidak berhak untuk hidup dan mencintai mu Ming. Mian-.." Belum selesai Kyuhyun mengucapkan kalimat terakhir, Sungmin sudah membungkam dengan bibirnya. Hanya sekilas tetapi ciuman itu membuat Kyuhyun cukup kaget, karena dia yakin mungkin Sungmin akan menamparnya,berteriak atau marah kepadanya. Dan ternyata yang di dapat adalah sebuah kecupan manis dari bibir itu.

"M-Ming apa yang kamu lakukan?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan suara yang terdengar gugup.

"Aku sudah yakin bahwa kamu melakukan itu semua karena sebuah alasan, memang benar aku kecewa dan sangat marah kepada mu saat itu. Ingin sekali aku membenci dan melupakan mu dari hati dan fikiran ku. Tetapi aku tidak bisa Kyu, aku terlalu mencintai mu bahkan kamu hampir membuat ku gila." Jawab Sungmin panjang lebar dan menundukkan kepalanya, karena malu dengan apa yang dia katakan tadi.

"Ming." Ucap Kyuhyun pelan, dan tersenyum karena ternyata perasaannya terbalaskan.

Cup!

"Saranghae." Kyuhyun mendekap tubuh mungil itu dan mengecup berkali-kali pucuk kepala Sungmin, ketika sebelumnya mencium sekilas pipi yeoja ini.

"Kyu.."

"Nde Ming."

"Apa appa mu masih bersikeras untuk menjodohkan mu?" Tanya Sungmin dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Haahh… sepertinya iya, aku sudah capek di suruh-suruh olehnya. Karena itu Ming aku mohon, kamu berhati-hatilah kemungkinan appa akan terus mengawasi mu. Jika kamu dalam bahaya, beritahu kepada ku ne." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Nde."

"Oh! iya kalau bisa jangan beritahu anggota mu jika kita berhubungan, aku tidak mau kamu di musuhi atau di benci oleh mereka."

"Ne Kyu." Balas Sungmin singkat.

"Ya sudah aku pulang ne." Namja ini melepaskan pelukannya, dan melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu utama. Kyuhyun memakai sepatunya lalu berbalik menghadap Sungmin.

"Kyu." Panggil Sungmin.

"Ne Ming, wae?" Balas Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, karena melihat sedikit semburat pink di pipi chubby milik yeojachingunya.

"Ekh, ani.. ya sudah sana, pulang nanti appa mu mencari-cari mu Kyu." Usir Sungmin dengan tangan yang mendorong-dorong tubuh tegap milik Kyuhyun.

"Hey! Kamu mengusir ku eoh!" Ucap Kyuhyun yang sekarang sudah berdiri di luar apartemen Sungmin.

"Ani aku tidak mengusir mu Kyu.."

Cup!

"Selamat malam."

Blam!

Pintu itu tertutup meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang hanya cengo melihat kejadian tadi, bagaimana tidak Sungmin seeank jidatnya mencium bibir Kyuhyun sekilas dan langsung menutup pintu. Semua itu membuat Kyuhyun jengah sendiri.

"Ck, aku kan belum membalasnya." Gumam Kyuhyun, lalu berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di tempat parkir.

…..

Di Kediaman Keluarga Cho~

Cklek

Blam!

Kyuhyun namja ini baru saja sampai di rumah, dengan malas Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar yang terletak di lantai dua.

"Cho Kyuhyun kamu baru pulang." Suara seseorang membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan langkah, dan berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang tersebut.

"Ne appa." Balas Kyuhyun singkat.

"Appa tau kamu dari apartemen Lee Sungmin."

"Lalu, apa appa mau membunuh ku. Bunuh saja kalau appa berani." Ujar Kyuhyun, dan berbalik kembali berjalan menuju kamar.

"Cho Kyuhyun kamu berani menantang appa mu hakh!" Teriak Mr Cho dari lantai satu.

"Untuk apa takut dengan appa, aku sudah cukup dewasa dan kuat melawan appa. Untuk kali ini aku tidak akan mengikuti perintah mu." Kyuhyun terus berjalan tanpa menoleh, sedangkan Mr Cho namja separuh abad ini sudah geram dengan kelakuan anaknya itu.

"YA! CHO KYUHYUN BERHENTI KAMU!" Teriak Mr Cho lagi, tetapi orang yang di teriak tidak menghiraukan malah memasuki kamarnya dan mengunci pintu itu.

"Dasar! Anak pembangkang!" Geram Mr Cho, dan pergi entah ke mana.

Di Kamar Kyuhyun~

Blam!

"Eoh! Kyu kamu sudah pulang, bagaimana pertemuan dengan sang mantan?" Tanya Changmin dengan alis yang naik turun.

"Hhhmm…. romantis dan berkesan untuk ku." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Eotthe, apa Sungmin mau memaafkan mu Kyu?" Tanya Changmin lagi.

"Haahh… untungnya dia mau, kalau tidak ck aku tidak tau harus berbuat apa." Balas Kyuhyun, dan melepas bajunya untuk sekedar mengganti baju tidurnya.

"Ah! Ternyata yang ku fikirkan selama ini benar, ternyata Sungmin memang benar-benar mencintai mu. Biasanya yeoja itu cepat bosan lho menunggu, tetapi Sungmin berbeda dia yeoja yang baik dan tulus mencintai mu Kyu. Jadi jangan buat dia kecewa lagi." Jelas Changmin panjang lebar, dengan sebungkus besar keripik singkong di tangannya.

"Aish! aku tau Min, sudahlah jangan pidato terus. Ppali habiskan keripik mu itu dan tidur, ck ternyata kamu ini benar-benar maniak makanan." Celetuk Kyuhyun dan mulai berbaring di kasurnya. Apa kalian bingung kenapa sang food monster ada di sini, yah namja tinggi itu tidur sekamar dengan Kyuhyun. Hanya saja di kamar tersebut memiliki dua kasur yang tersusun ke atas, Kyuhyun di bagian bawah sedangkan Changmin di atas.

"Neee… tuan Choo. Dasar menyebalkan!" Rutuk Changmin dengan bibir yang terus mengeluarkan kata-kata mutiara.

…

Di Ruang Mr Cho~

BRAK!

Suara jatuh buku dan berbagai benda-benda lainnya terdengar keras di ruangan ini, menandakan betapa marah dan kesal pemilik ruangan itu. Yah! Mr Cho namja tua ini marah kepada sang anak, yang sudah berani melawannya hanya karena seorang yeoja dan cinta. Orang ini menyeringai ketika sebuah ide lewat di otaknya. Mr Cho mengeluarkan handphonenya lalu memencet sebuah nomor seseorang.

Klik'

"Yeobseo." Ucapnya.

"…"

"Nde."

"…"

"Buat mereka saling membenci, ne aku akan mengirimkan rencananya."

"…"

"Hhhmmm… kamu memang bisa di andalkan."

"…"

"Baiklah."

Pip'

Bibir itu melengkung ke atas, memperlihatkan senyuman yang terlihat mengerikan di wajah keriputnya.

"Cih! Kamu tidak akan semudah itu hidup tenang."

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 8 update!.. :DDD

Hhhmm…. semoga kalian tidak kecewa ne di chap ini.. :)

Baiklah waktunya balas-balas review ne.. :D

**shawon20 : Aigo! jinja.. D: mian deh, juju raja Tae Rin ini orangnya gk kuat klau trlalu panjang banget. Entah knp kdang otak bisa panas banget, trus buyar deh alur critanya -_- pling bnyak Tae Rin ktik 3000 words atau lebih.. Ck, susah punya otak kyk bgini. Nde di sini ada KyuMin momentnya.. :)**

**ParkHyoRi KMS-YJS : Kekekeke~ Nde… :DDD**

**ChoFanni : Wkwkwkwk… *ngakak guling2 hedeh! Eonni ini bkin orang senyum2 bcanya.. :D ekh, tpi ada satu msalah pujangga itu apaan? '.')a Tae Rin udah tanya ke ibu Tae Rin pujangga itu apa, tpi nggak tau.. D: atau memang ibu Tae Rin malas menjawab *pout**

**parkhyun : Kekekekeke~ gemes toh!.. :D emang sih bener ada beratus-ratus yang baca tpi yang review dikit, memang sih Tae Rin sedikit kecewa. Tetapi Tae Rin sebagai author yang tidak ingin sama sekali di benci atau memaksa readers, ya sudah Tae Rin diam saja dan selalu tersenyum. Kan yang penting masih ada yang review dan membaca, yah walaupun diam2.. tpi Tae Rin selalu menerima dengan senang hati, karena tiap orang punya hak sendiri-sendiri. :) *Aish! mulai deh jiwa ustadnya -_- Tae Rin emang terkenal ama temen2 di bilang ustad gara2 banyak ceramah di kelas. *Ekh(?) X_X**

**Heldamagnae : Hohohoho… *ketawa evil emang begitu sifatnya jahat, untung anaknya baek.. *lirik Kyu kekeke~ :DDD gomawo sudah mereview ne.. :)**

**WineKyumin137 : Nde, salam kenal ne.. \(^o^)/ Ok, ini sudah di lanjut chingu.. :)**

Hhhmm…. balas-balas review sudah nih!..

Jangan lupa habis baca di reviewww…. :DDD

Ok! sampai jumpa di next chap.

Annyeong chingudeul.. ^-^


	10. Chapter 9

**Title : I Think I Love You**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Main Pair : Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Kibum,Siwon,Heechu l,Hanggeng And Other…**

**Genre: Crime,Family and Romance.. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Baiklah aku akan melaksanakannya…."/"Ah! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan mu Lee Sungmin"/"ANDWE!... CHO KYUHYUN LEPASKAN PISTOL ITU!..."/"Aku mencintai mu.."**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter

Di Ruang Mr Cho~

BRAK!

Suara jatuh buku dan berbagai benda-benda lainnya terdengar keras di ruangan ini, menandakan betapa marah dan kesal pemilik ruangan itu. Yah! Mr Cho namja tua ini marah kepada sang anak, yang sudah berani melawannya hanya karena seorang yeoja dan cinta. Orang ini menyeringai ketika sebuah ide lewat di otaknya. Mr Cho mengeluarkan handphonenya lalu memencet sebuah nomor seseorang.

Klik'

"Yeobseo." Ucapnya.

"…"

"Nde."

"…"

"Buat mereka saling membenci, ne aku akan mengirimkan rencananya."

"…"

"Hhhmmm… kamu memang bisa di andalkan."

"…"

"Baiklah."

Pip'

Bibir itu melengkung ke atas, memperlihatkan senyuman yang terlihat mengerikan di wajah keriputnya.

"Cih! Kamu tidak akan semudah itu hidup tenang."

.

.

.

Chapter 9

"Cih! kamu tidak akan semudah itu hidup tenang," Mr Cho memberi jeda ucapannya dan melanjutkan, dengan tangan yang berada di dagu.

"Lee Sungmin akan ku buat kamu hancur." Gumam Mr Cho.

…..

Esoknya..

Di Kampus~

Seorang yeoja yang baru saja tiba di kampusnya, berjalan menuju kantin di mana seorang teman yang sudah menunggunya. Sungmin yeoja imut ini sudah berada di kantin, mencari-cari sosok teman yang dia cari.

"MINNIE!" Teriak seseorang.

"Eoh! Hyukie." Balas Sungmin lalu melangkahkan kakinya menuju temannya, Eunhyuk.

"Kenapa lama sekali eoh!" Gerutu Eunhyuk sambil mengepout bibirnya.

"Mianhae tadi aku habis memasakkan Wookie bekal."

"Oh! ya sudahlah tidak apa-apa. Euuumm…. Minnie apa kamu sudah dengar, kalau buronan yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun itu telah berhasil kabur dari penjara, padahal sudah di kejar beratus-ratus polisi tetapi tetap lolos begitu mudahnya." Ucap Eunhyuk semangat, dengan suara yang sedikit di pelankan. Sungmin sempat kaget dan bingung mau menjawab apa, pasalnya sang buronan adalah kekasihnya. Dan semua orang tidak tau bahwa dia memiliki hunbungan dengan Kyuhyun, bahkan adik sendiri juga tidak mengetahui kabar ini.

"E-ekh ji-jinja?" Tanya Sungmin gugup dan berusaha memasang wajah seperti biasa, agar Eunhyuk tidak curiga kepadanya.

"Nde, padahal Cho Kyuhyun itu tampan lho! Sayang dia jahat." Ujar Eunhyuk.

"Ne.. ne.." Balas Sungmin malas.

"Hai Hyukie!" Pekik seseorang dan seenak jidatnya duduk di samping Eunhyuk, membuat kedua yeoja ini kaget melihatnya.

"Aigo! Hae bisa tidak jangan bikin kaget terus, kamu ini kebiasaan." Kesal Eunhyuk.

"Hehehe… mian kalau bikin kaget."

"Oh! iya Sungminnie kemarin aku melihat mu di daerah Ganggnam, dan aku melihat mu menuju sebuah gedung yang memang sudah tidak di pakai. Tapi ketika aku mengikuti mu, kamu langsung menghilang bersama seorang yeoja cantik. Aku penasaran kamu habis kemana kemarin, dengan menghilang begitu saja." Gotcha! Semua ucapan Donghae seketika membuat Sungmin membatu di tempat. Padahal waktu itu dia sudah memperhatikan di daerah gedung tersebut, tidak ada orang sama sekali. Tetapi anehnya kenapa Donghae mengetahui hal itu. Sungmin terus berfikir dan memutar otak pintarnya untuk menjawab apa, agar namja di depannya ini tidak curiga padanya.

"Ek-ekh i-itu, aku hanya…"

Drrttt…. Drrttt…

Getaran pada sakunya membuat Sungmin tersentak kaget, dengan tangan gemetar Sungmin mengambil benda pink itu dan mendekatkannya ke telinga.

Klik'

"Yeo-yeobseo." Ucap Sungmin.

"Ah! Sungmin-shi ppali ke ruangan saya, tugas kampus mu ada yang salah jadi harus di perbaiki. Saya tunggu ne."

"Nde seosangnim."

Pip'

"Nugu?" Tanya Donghae dengan dahi yang berkerut.

"Itu seosangnim menyuruh ku keruangannya, jadi aku duluan ne pai pai." Yeoja ini berjalan tergesa-gesa seperti berusaha menghindari sesuatu. Sedangkan namja tampan di depannya, hanya menatap bingung dengan tingkah laku Sungmin.

"Dia kenapa?" Tanya Donghae dengan volume suara yang kecil.

…

Pukul 12.38~

Sungmin yang sudah selesai menyelesaikan masalahnya di kampus berjalan menuju SJ, di karenakan ternyata ada sebuah info yang sangat penting. Dan seluruh anggota harus tau hal ini. Sungmin yang memang juga merasa penasaran, langsung melesat pergi menuju SJ.

Sekarang yeoja imut ini sudah sampai di sebuah gedung, yang kalian tau di sisi belakang gedung ini terdapat sesuatu yang rahasia. Tidak ingin melakukan hal ceroboh kedua kalinya, Sungmin benar-benar melihat kanan dan kiri untuk memeriksa apa ada seseorang yang mengikutinya. Ternyata tidak ada, sudah merasa aman yeoja ini berjalan menuju sisi belakang gedung ini dan masuk.

Di SJ~

Sekarang Sungmin sudah berada di dalam ruangan SJ, tempat mereka berkumpul dan mengerjakan tugas-tugas rahasia sebagai polisi. Semuanya tetap sama mencari-cari seorang namja, yang sangat susah di lacak dan bahkan susah sekali menangkap orang tersebut. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Cho Kyuhyun.

"Aish! namja menyebalkan itu di mana sih! Seandainya waktu itu dia tidak mencoba untuk melarikan diri, kita tidak harus mencarinya seperti ini." Gerutu Heechul sambil melihat-lihat Kibum yang saat itu sedang mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun lewat computer.

"Ck! Chulie kamu ini mengeluh terus, ingat kita ini polisi agen rahasia yang khusus di tugaskan menyelesaikan masalah berat seperti ini. Seharunya kita bangga karena di percaya, bukannya malah menggerutu dan menghentak-hentakkan kaki kesal." Dan di mulailah pidato seorang Park Jung Soo, karena dia adalah anggota yang paling tua di antara semuanya. Yeoja ini berusaha bersikap agar teman-temannya, yang lebih muda dari dirinya bisa bersikap lebih dewasa dalam hal menjalankan tugas ini.

"Nde Teuki eonni." Ucap Heechul dengan bola mata yang memutar malas.

"MWO!" Kaget salah satu anggota, membuat se isi ruangan tersebut kaget mendengarnya.

"Henry ada apa, kenapa kamu berteriak eoh?" Tanya Sungmin, dan menghampiri Henry yang saat itu sedang mengotak-atik computer karena tidak ada kerjaan.

"I-ini ap-apa benar, Cho Ketua dari XX05' di temukan telah kembali, apa maksud dari semua ini." Ujar Henry dengan mata yang sudah membulat sempurna. Semua anggota yang pasti kaget mendengar berita itu, dengan cepat semuanya mulai mengerubuni Henry. Sedangkan Sungmin yang memang sudah tau bahwa Mr Cho telah kembali hanya diam, takut untuk berbicara.

"Apa! Ajhusi tua bangka itu hidup lagi, bukankah.. bukankah 3 tahun yang dia sudah meninggal, tapi bagaimana bisa dia hidup lagi." Ucap Heechul dengan mata yang menatap teman-teman lainnya.

"Tunggu dulu ini semua sudah di rencanakan, sepertinya Mr Cho gila itu sengaja membuat kita semua bingung. Aish! bagaimana bisa kita terperangap dengan permainan bodoh ini." Ujar Kangin dan mengacak rambutnya kasar.

"Sungmin-ah apa kamu tau sesuatu, kenapa kamu diam seperti itu?" Tanya Siwon dengan mata yang memicing ke Sungmin, namja kekar ini bingung dan merasa aneh. Dia merasa ada sesuatu yang di sembunyikan oleh Sungmin, bahkan sifat yeoja itu berubah. Padahal di antara semuanya dia yang paling aktif dalam hal info seperti ini, dan bahkan dia adalah orang yang terbuka. Tetapi kenapa sekarang dia menjadi pendiam dan lebih tertutup dengan yang lain. Entahlah Siwon saja tidak tau apa penyebab ini semua.

"E-ekh ap-apa maksud mu Siwon-ah aku tidak mengerti." Jawab Sungmin gugup.

'Aigo! sepertinya Siwon mulai curiga kepada ku.' Batin Sungmin.

"Ani hanya saja kenapa sekarang kamu berubah, padahal di antara kita kamu yang paling hebat di bagian seperti ini. Tidak usah di perintahpun kamu akan bergerak sendiri, menyelesaikan hal-hal membingunkan sama halnya dengan kasus kita saat ini." Ucap Siwon panjang lebar, sedangkan yang lain mendengar ucapan Siwon mengiyakan hal itu. Karena memang benar Sungmin mulai berubah dari yang biasanya.

"Ani aku hanya lagi capek, karena akhir-akhir ini tugas kuliah ku banyak." Balas Sungmin dan menundukkan kepalanya, jujur saja dia mulai merasa bersalah karena menyembunyikan info ini.

"Oh! begitu, ya sudah tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya takut kalau kamu ikut bersekongkol oleh agen gila itu." Celetuk Siwon, dan membuat semuanya tertawa dengan candaan namja kekar itu.

"Hahahaha… Wonnie itu tidak mungkin, Sungmin itu anggota yang setia tidak mungkin dia akan menghianati kita. Mungkin saja Sungmin menyukai Cho Kyuhyun buronan berdara dingin itu, dan kita memang patut curiga kalau Sungmin mempunyai hubungan khusus dengan namja itu." Ucapan Shindong yang menurut mereka sangat lucu dan tidak masuk akal sama sekali membuat semua tertawa, tetapi tidak untuk Sungmin. Yeoja ini benar-benar merasa bersalah dan mulai takut dengan semua kebenaran yang dia sembunyikan di balik teman-temannya.

"Aduh! Sudah akh, capek ketawa terus. Sudah.. sudah.. sekarang semua kembali lagi, biar aku dan Kibum yang melanjutkan kasus bagaimana ajhusi jelek itu." Suruh Leeteuk sambil mengibaskan tangannya, menyuruh semua untuk kembali ke meja masing-masing.

"NDE!" Jawab seluruh penghuni serempak.

BRAK!

Pintu itu terbuka lebar, menampakkan seorang namja tampan dengan tatapan mata tajamnya. Yah! Namja itu adalah Kim Jongwoon, dengan tegas namja ini bejalan menuju mejanya yang terletak di tengah-tengah seluruh meja anggotanya. Seluruh anggota yang melihat angkatannya tiba, cepat-cepat berdiri dari kursinya dan memberi hormat lalu duduk kembali di tempatnya.

Sekarang Yesung sudah duduk di mejanya, namja ini memandang satu persatu anggotanya dengan tatapan tajam yang dia miliki. Seluruhnya merinding seketika ketika di tatap seperti itu oleh sang ketua, bahkan Siwon sudah meneteskan keringat di pelipisnya.

"Hhhmm….. apa kalian sudah tau bahwa ketua XX05', yang dulu di temukan meninggal. Muncul kembali, dengan melakukan peengeboman di daerah Incehon? " Tanya Yesung.

"NDE!" Balas mereka serempak.

Yesung membenari posisi duduknya, dan sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya dengan telapak tangan yang menyatu.

"Jadi apa kalian sudah tau, dimana namja itu berada?" Tanya Yesung lagi.

"Sudah, dia berada di daerah Mok Po letaknya sangat tersembunyi di karenakan markas yang terletak di bawah tanah." Jawab Kibum, dan membaca ringkasannya tadi.

"Ah! Kita lakukan penyergapan hari ini." Ucap Yesung final, dan langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Semuanya sempat menatap kaget dengan keputusan tersebut, tetapi semua mengerti dan menjalankan tugas tersebut tanpa berkomentar.

Beberapa Menit Kemudian…

Sekarang mereka sudah siap dengan baju lengkap anti peluru,sebuah senapan Garand M1 yang di genggam oleh setiap anggota, dan juga setiap anggota menyimpan 5 buah bom yang memang sudah diciptakan oleh Siwon dan juga Henry yang memang sengaja mereka buat untuk penyergapan seperti ini. Sedangkan Yesung, yah namja ini juga ikut turun tangan sebagai seorang ketua. Memang jumlah mereka terbatas, tetapi mereka semua dapat di percaya akan melakukan penyergapan ini dengan sukses.

Yesung berdiri di depan seluruh anggotanya, memperhatikan satu-satu mungkin saja ada perlengkapan yang tertinggal. Karena penyergapan untuk saat ini benar-benar serius, jadi mereka harus menyiapkan diri dengan benar.

"Baiklah, kita berangkat sekarang. Heechul luka pada paha mu masih belum sembuh betul, jadi kamu HanGeng awasi yeojachingu mu itu dan juga Heechul kamu ku tugaskan sebagai penghubung markas polisi di kota Seoul. Jika kita benar-benar dalam keadaan mendesak cepat beritahu mereka agar kita mendapat bala bantuan." Jelas Yesung panjang lebar.

"Apa kalian mengerti!" Ujar Yesung lantang.

"SIAP! KAMI MENGERTI!" Seru seluruhnya, sambil memberi hormat.

"Good." Yesung berjalan di depan mereka menuju sebuah mobil, yang memiliki corak coklat,hitam dan hijau tersebut.

Mereka menaiki mobil tersebut, dan di bagi menjadi dua kelompok agar tidak sempit-sempitan. Dan berangkatlah mereka menuju Mok Po di mana markas XX05' berada.

…..

Pukul 16.30 Di Ruangan Mr Cho~

Namja paruh baya ini menyeringai, entah apa yang membuatnya tersenyum seperti itu. Sepertinya sesuatu telah menarik perhatiannya, dan membuat namja tua ini merasa senang karena semua sudah sesuai rencana.

"Cih! SJ kalian akan hancur, dan kau Lee Sungmin sebentar lagi kamu akan di tendang karena berani membohongi anggota mu."

"Hahahaha…" Lagi namja tua ini tertawa terbahak-bahak, dengan suara yang sangat mengerikan. Membuat siapa saja yang mendengarnya akan merinding seketika. Diam tawa itu berhenti, ketika melihat sebuah foto yang tertampang rapi di mejanya.

"Hekh! Yuri kamu sudah membuat hati ku hancur, dengan memilih pria anggota polisi itu. Aku akan membalasnya, dan aku yakin kamu akan senang dengan hadiah ku. Membawa anak mu menuju tempat mu, dimana kematian sudah menantinya." Gumam Mr Cho.

PRANG!

Foto itu pecah dan hancur karena sang pemilik foto tersebut sudah membantingnya kasar, yah sebuah foto persahabatan dimana dulu dirinya,Yuri dan sang polisi adalah sahabat. Dan hunbungan itu hancur hanya karena sebuah cinta.

"Akan ku pastikan, keluarga mu akan mati Mr Lee." Mr Cho mendecih dan pergi dari kamar tersebut.

…

Di Apartemen~

Ting! Tong! Ting! Tong!

Cklek

Pintu itu terbuka memperlihatkan seorang yeoja mungil,dengan wajah yang terlihat manis. Dan tamu ini yakin yeoja yang berada di hadapannya adalah adik sang kekasih.

"Nu-nugu?" Tanya yeoja tersebut, yang memiliki nama Lee Ryeowook.

"Annyeonghaseo, Cho Kyuhyun imnida apa eonni mu ada di dalam?" Jawab namja tersebut dengan berperawakan tampan, dan tersenyum kepada Ryeowook.

"Ah! Cari eonni mian.." Ryeowook menghentikan ucapannya, karena jujur saja dia cukup bingung memanggil Kyuhyun apa.

"Kyuhyun oppa saja." Ucap Kyuhyun ramah, seperti tau apa maksud tatapan bingung Ryeowook.

"Euumm… Kyuhyun oppa sudah sejak tadi siang eonni tidak pulang ke apartemen, jadi mianhae malam ini eonni tidak ada di rumah." Jelas Ryeowook dengan ekspresi wajah yang cukup menyesal.

"Oh! gwenchana kamsahamnida ne, ya sudah oppa pulang dulu annyeong." Ujar Kyuhyun lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari apartemen itu.

"Eoh! Namja itu sepertinya aku pernah melihatnya, tapi di mana ya?" Tanya Ryeowook entah pada siapa, merasa tidak ingin ambil pusing yeoja ini hanya menggidikkan bahu dan melesat masuk kembali ke aparteman.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju mobil, tetapi langkah itu berhenti ketika menerima sebuah panggilan di handphonenya.

Klik'

"Yeobseo."

"Kyu! I-ini gawat, appa mu Kyu.. appa mu!" Kyuhyun dapat mendengar Changmin sie penelepon terdengar cemas, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun jadi ikut cemas karenanya.

"YA! ada apa bicara yang jelas pabbo!" Geram Kyuhyun.

"Aish! jinja, appa mu Kyu dia sudah berhasil membuat SJ ke markas. Dan sekarang SJ menuju ke sini, dan Sungmin Kyu. Nyawa Sungmin dalam bahaya, ppali ke sini sebelum appa mu melakukan hal gila." Teriak Changmin dari seberang, dan di saat itu juga wajah Kyuhyun memucat.

Tidak, tidak lagi cukup Kyuhyun kehilangan Sungmin beberapa tahun. Untuk saat ini dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin yang kedua kalinya, bahkan mungkin untuk selamanya.

Pip'

Benda itu di matikan begitu saja, dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun berlari menuju mobil dan mengendarai kendaraan itu secara brutal.

"Ming.. jebal jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, bertahanlah aku akan melindungi mu Ming." Gumam Kyuhyun, lalu menginjak gas dengan kecepatan penuh tidak memperdulikan bunyi klakson berkali-kali dia dengar di indra pendengarannya.

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 9 update! XD

Hhhmm… kemungkinan bentar lagi bakal END nih!.. =D

Mian untuk chap ini Tae Rin tidak bisa membalas review, di karenakan Tae Rin langsung harus lanjut bikin FF satunya.

Oh! iya Tae Rin mau kasih sedikit penjelasan di sini.

Mr Cho,Yuri dan sang polisi/Mr Lee adalah sahabat ketika dulu masih di angkatan polisi atau di SJ. Sebanarnya Mr Cho adalah salah satu anggota SJ juga hanya saja karena namja ini menyukai Yuri sang sahabat, tetapi cintanya bertepuk sebelah tangan membuat Mr Cho kecewa . Ketika mengetahui Yuri menikah dengan Mr Lee, lalu terjadilah penghianatan antara kelompok SJ. Dimana Mr Cho mengebom markas SJ dulu. Dan beberapa tahun kemudian Mr Cho menyuruh sang anak Cho Kyuhyun, menembak kedua orang tua Sungmin yaitu Lee Yuri dan Mr Lee. Dan karena itulah terbentuklah kelompok buronan XX05' serta SJ yang sebagai pelindung Korea Selatan. Karena XX05' adalah kelompok yang ingin menghancurkan Korea Selatan, dan membuat semua rakyatnya terpuruk.

Apa kalian sudah mengerti alur cerita chap ini, Tae Rin sengaja ketik ini biar kalian mengerti. Tae rin takut chingudeul tidak mengerti dan bertanya-tanya.

Ok! jangan lupa habis baca di review ne, baiklah tanpa basa-basi..

Sampai jumpa di next chap annyeong.. ^-^


	11. Chapter 10

**Title : I Think I Love You**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Main Pair : Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Kibum,Siwon,Heechu l,Hanggeng And Other…**

**Genre: Crime,Family and Romance.. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Baiklah aku akan melaksanakannya…."/"Ah! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan mu Lee Sungmin"/"ANDWE!... CHO KYUHYUN LEPASKAN PISTOL ITU!..."/"Aku mencintai mu.."**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kaki panjangnya menuju mobil, tetapi langkah itu berhenti ketika menerima sebuah panggilan di handphonenya.

Klik'

"Yeobseo."

"Kyu! I-ini gawat, appa mu Kyu.. appa mu!" Kyuhyun dapat mendengar Changmin sie penelepon terdengar cemas, dan itu membuat Kyuhyun jadi ikut cemas karenanya.

"YA! ada apa bicara yang jelas pabbo!" Geram Kyuhyun.

"Aish! jinja, appa mu Kyu dia sudah berhasil membuat SJ ke markas. Dan sekarang SJ menuju ke sini, dan Sungmin Kyu. Nyawa Sungmin dalam bahaya, ppali ke sini sebelum appa mu melakukan hal gila." Teriak Changmin dari seberang, dan di saat itu juga wajah Kyuhyun memucat.

Tidak, tidak lagi cukup Kyuhyun kehilangan Sungmin beberapa tahun. Untuk saat ini dia tidak ingin kehilangan Sungmin yang kedua kalinya, bahkan mungkin untuk selamanya.

Pip'

Benda itu di matikan begitu saja, dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun berlari menuju mobil dan mengendarai kendaraan itu secara brutal.

"Ming.. jebal jangan tinggalkan aku lagi, bertahanlah aku akan melindungi mu Ming." Gumam Kyuhyun, lalu menginjak gas dengan kecepatan penuh tidak memperdulikan bunyi klakson berkali-kali dia dengar di indra pendengarannya.

.

.

.

Chapter 10

Di Mok Po~

Bruumm!

Suara deruan mobil terdengar, memecah kesunyian di daerah tersebut.

Tap!

Seluruh anggota SJ yang baru saja sampai dimana daerah letak markas XX05' terletak, mereka mencari tempat parkir yang kira-kira tidak bisa di lihat atau tersembunyi.

"Kibum di mana letaknya?" Tanya Yesung. Dengan cekatan Kibum, yeoja cantik ini memencet sebuah benda kecil yang terlihat radar di layarnya.

"Ternyata dekat dari tempat kita berdiri sekarang, jalan saja ke arah kanan dan lurus. Nanti kita akan melihatnya" Jawab Kibum.

"Hhhmm…. baiklah ikuti aku." Suruh Yesung, dan di balas anggukkan oleh seluruhnya.

Beberapa Menit Kemudian..

Sekarang SJ sudah sampai di sebuah lapangan luas, tetapi kosong dan tidak ada apapun di sana. Semua menatap bingung, karena tidak melihat sebuah jalan menuju bawah tanah.

"Ketua di sini tidak ada jalan apapun ke bawah, apa kita salah jalan?" Tanya Shindong.

"Ani Shindong, ini benar kita sudah tepat di markas mereka." Jawab Kibum. Sungmin yang merasa penasaran tidak tinggal diam, yeoja ini mengelilingi lapangan luas tersebut untuk mencari sebuah petunjuk.

Tak!

Tidak sengaja Sungmin mendengar sesuatu, dan saat itu juga Sungmin menoleh ke bawah. Perlahan tangan tersebut, meraba-raba jika mendapat sesuatu.

"Ah! Ini dia." Gumam Sungmin, lalu tersenyum karena mendapat apa yang mereka cari.

"Hey! Ke sini ppali!" Teriak Sungmin sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Kreekkk!

Sungmin mengangkat pintu itu, ya sebuah pintu yang tersembunyi di balik rerumputan dan pasir. Jadi memang cukup susah untuk menemukan pintu tersebut.

"Eoh! kamu berhasil lagi Sungmin." Ucap Siwon.

"Kalau begini saja mudah."

"Hhmmm… kamu memang pintar, ya sudah sekarang semua bersiap-siap kita masuk sekarang." Ujar Yesung.

…

Di Ruang Mr Cho~

"Tuan mereka sudah datang." Ucap seorang namja yang di yakini adalah salah satu pengikut kelompok tersebut.

"Ne, biarkan saja. Oh! ya panggil Seohyun, suruh dia ke ruangan ku sekarang."

"Nde tuan, saya permisi dulu." Orang tersebut keluar dan tidak lama seorang yeoja cantik masuk ke ruangan tersebut.

"Ada apa ajhusi?" Tanya Seohyun dan duduk di kursi, yang berada di depan meja Mr Cho.

"Begini Seohyun bantu ajhusi untuk melakukan rencana ini."

"Rencana apa ajhusi."

"Hhhmm…. ini." Mr Cho mengeluarkan sebuah pistol, lalu menyodorkannya kepada Seohyun.

"Pistol untuk apa ajhusi?" Tanya Seohyun lagi, apa kalian bingung yeoja ini sama sekali tidak takut atau bingung. Yah! Orang tua Seohyun adalah salah satu pengikut kelompok XX05' dan ternyata Seohyun dan Kyuhyun memang sudah di jodohkan sejak lama. Jadi tidak aneh bagi Seohyun bahwa menemukan pistol atau orang mati dan sebagainya.

"Seohyun kamu hanya ikuti rencana ajhusi, dan inti dari rencana ini adalah bunuh Lee Sungmin." Ujar Mr Cho dengan seringai yang melekat di wajahnya.

"Ah! Bunuh Lee Sungmin aku akan menjalankannya ajhusi, dengan senang hati." Balas Seohyun.

….

Di Mobil~

Kyuhyun mengendarai mobilnya cepat, bagaikan seorang teroris yang di kejar-kejar polisi. Tapi memang benar sekarang Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya dengan kecepatan penuh, tidak ada pakai rem sekalipun. Sungguh namja ini sangat mengerikan.

Seoul menuju Mok Po luamayan lama, dan memakan waktu berjam-jam. Karena itu namja ini melakukan hal ekstrim, dan menakutkan seperti ini.

Ckiitt!

Suara decitan antara ban mobil dengan tanah terdengar nyaring, merasa tidak ingin menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak. Kyuhyun langsung melesat masuk menuju markas XX05' dan dia bisa melihat jelas bahwa pintu yang sudah di sembunyikan itu terbuka lebar menandakan SJ memang sudah tiba.

Di Markas XX05'

Dengan waspada seluruh anggota mengawasi depan,belakang,kanan dan kiri mereka. Mungkin saja ada musuh yang akan menyerang mereka tiba-tiba.

Prok! Prok! Prok!

Suara tepukan itu membuat semua mengacungkan senjata ke asal suara, dan mereka cukup kaget ketika melihat ketua XX05' sudah berada di depan mereka.

"Ah! Akhirnya kalian datang juga." Ucap Mr Cho, dengan tatapan yang meremehkan ke arah seluruh anggota SJ.

"Kau! Mr Cho." Ujar Yesung sinis.

"Hey! Santai saja tidak usah marah-marah Kim Jongwoon."

"Tidak usah banyak basa-basi, semua te-.." Ucapan Yesung terhenti ketika sebuah teriakan membuat semua menoleh ke asal suara.

"SUNGMIN! SUNGMIN!" Teriak seorang namja tampan.

"Kyu." Gumam Sungmin pelan.

"Ah! Kamu datang putra ku, oh iya di sini ada yeojachngu mu juga. Lee Sungmin adalah yeojachingu mu bukan." Seluruh anggota SJ yang mendengar ucapan yang menurut mereka tidak masuk akal itu, langsung menoleh ke Sungmin.

"Mi-Minnie ini… ini tidak benar kan?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi di sini, Lee Sungmin apa kamu bersekongkol dengan mereka!" Bentak Yesung dengan tatapan mata yang terlihat marah dan kesal.

"Ke-ketua itu tidak benar."

"Kalau memang tidak.." Tiba-tiba Yesung langsung mengarahkan senapannya di pelipis Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan membunuhnya." Lanjut Yesung.

Yesung mulai menggerakkan jarinya untuk menembak Kyuhyun, dan di saat itu jugalah Sungmin langsung menarik Kyuhyun dan melindungi tubuh namja tampan itu.

"Ani, jangan.. jangan lukai Kyuhyun."

"Ming ap-apa yang kamu lakukan, biarkan saja mere-.."

"AKU TIDAK BISA KYU! Aku tidak bisa kehilangan mu lagi." Ucap Sungmin lirih.

Selama perdebatan itu terjadi, ternyata seseorang sudah bersembunyi di dinding dan mengacungkan sebuah pistol. Mengeker seorang yeoja imut yang saat ini sedang melindungi Kyuhyun.

"Mati kau Lee Sungmin." Ujar orang tersebut.

DORR!

"SUNGMIN!"

.

.

.

TBC

Chapter 10 update! :DDD

Mian chap ini dikit BANGET! D:

Dan sekali lagi maaf,maaf dan maaf Tae Rin tidak sempat balas review di karenakan haru mijit eomma Tae Rin. *menyebalkan -_-

Ya sudah jangan lupa ne habis baca di review Ok! :D

Annyeong.. ^-^


	12. Chapter 11

**Title : I Think I Love You**

**Author : Hwang Tae Rin**

**Disclaimer : Semua character disini milik YME, author Cuma pinjam nama**

**Rate : T**

**Main Cast : KyuMin**

**Main Pair : Eunhyuk,Donghae,Ryeowook,Yesung,Kibum,Siwon,Heechu l,Hanggeng And Other…**

**Genre: Crime,Family and Romance.. (?)**

**Warning: GS,Typo(s),Don't Plagiat,Don't SILENT READERS. . .**

**Summary : "Baiklah aku akan melaksanakannya…."/"Ah! Akhirnya aku bisa bertemu dengan mu Lee Sungmin"/"ANDWE!... CHO KYUHYUN LEPASKAN PISTOL ITU!..."/"Aku mencintai mu.."**

**Note : Fanfiction ini murni hasil karya saya selaku author, saya tidak rela dan tidak ikhlas jika hasil karya saya ini si plagiat oleh orang-orang yang tak bertanggung jawab, dalam bentuk apapun!**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

HAPPY READING…!

Last Chapter

"Ke-ketua itu tidak benar."

"Kalau memang tidak.." Tiba-tiba Yesung langsung mengarahkan senapannya di pelipis Kyuhyun.

"Aku akan membunuhnya." Lanjut Yesung.

Yesung mulai menggerakkan jarinya untuk menembak Kyuhyun, dan di saat itu jugalah Sungmin langsung menarik Kyuhyun dan melindungi tubuh namja tampan itu.

"Ani, jangan.. jangan lukai Kyuhyun."

"Ming ap-apa yang kamu lakukan, biarkan saja mere-.."

"AKU TIDAK BISA KYU! Aku tidak bisa kehilangan mu lagi." Ucap Sungmin lirih.

Selama perdebatan itu terjadi, ternyata seseorang sudah bersembunyi di dinding dan mengacungkan sebuah pistol. Mengeker seorang yeoja imut yang saat ini sedang melindungi Kyuhyun.

"Mati kau Lee Sungmin." Ujar orang tersebut.

DORR!

"SUNGMIN!"

.

.

.

Chapter 11

"SUNGMIN!" Teriak seluruh anggota SJ dan termasuk Kyuhyun. Dengan wajah yang terlihat panik, Kyuhyun merebahkan tubuh Sungmin ke pangkuannya. Mengelus wajah polos itu sungguh Kyuhyun takut, takut akan kehilangan senyum,suara,tawa, dan sentuhan yeoja yang berada di hadapannya sekarang.

"Kyu." Dengan suara yang terdengar serak, Sungmin berusaha tersenyum.

"Ming jebal bertahanlah." Dengan tergesa-gesa Kyuhyun mengendong tubuh mungil itu, tetapi sekelompokan namja bertubuh besar menghalanginya.

"Kyu kamu mau kemana heemm… apa kamu mau menghianati dan meninggalkan appa mu ini." Ucap Mr Cho. Perlahan Kyuhyun berbalik, melihat anggota SJ yang sepertinya masih kaget dan tidak mengerti apa maksud dari semua ini.

"APPA! RENCANA APA YANG APPA LAKUKAN HAKH! SUDAH KU BILANG, JANGAN PERNAH SENTUH SUNGMIN. BUKANKAH DULU APPA SUDAH BERJANJI KEPADA KU!" Pecah sudah emosi Kyuhyun namja ini berteriak, membentak dan mengamuk karena melihat tingkah appanya yang menurutnya sangat keterlaluan dan melawati batas.

"Ah! Janji.. janji masa lalu. Ck! Itu hanya janji palsu anak ku, semua orang bisa mengucapkan kata janji dengan mudah. Tetapi cih! semua orang juga dengan mudahnya mengingakari janji itu, jadi sudahlah Kyu tidak usah di fikirkan." Ujar Mr Cho panjang lebar sambil terus berjalan ke Kyuhyun, dan melanjutkan kembali ucapannya.

"Bunuh semua anggota SJ, dan kita akan menang anak ku." Bisik Mr Cho pas di lubang telinga Kyuhyun. Namja tampan ini sempat menatap wajah sang appa, dan mungkin sepertinya Kyuhyun mengikuti perintah appanya kali ini. Lihat saja namja ini sudah menurunkan Sungmin dari gendongannya, dengan peluru yang masih berada di perutnya.

Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya mengikuti Mr Cho dari belakang, karena anggota SJ sekarang berada di depan mereka. Sedangkan anggota SJ mereka semua sudah menyiapkan senjata masing-masing, berusaha berhati-hati dengan pergerakan Kyuhyun dan Mr Cho.

"Kyu, kamu tau kan apa yang harus kamu lakukan sekarang?" Tanya Mr Cho tanpa menoleh ke Kyuhyun, yang sebenarnya saat itu menyerigai.

"Tentu saja appa."

SREK!

"ANGKAT TANGAN MU MR CHO!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan sebuah senapan berada di tangannya, senapan? Yah Kyuhyun sempat mengambil cepat senapan Heechul, bahkan yeoja cantik itu sendiri yang menyerahkan senapan miliknya. Mr Cho yang memang kaget dengan apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun, hanya mengikuti perintah dan mengangkat tangannya.

"Kyu-Kyuhyun apa yang kamu lakukan!" Bentak Mr Cho gugup.

"Ah! Sebelumnya mian appa aku telah membohongi mu, sebenarnya setelah aku keluar dari penjara saat itu. Aku bukan lagi salah satu kelompok mu, bahkan sekarang aku bukan buronan lagi seperti mu." Ucap Kyuhyun dan menatap Mr Cho dengan tatapan meremehkan.

"Kalian cepat bawa Sungmin ke rumah sakit." Suruh Kyuhyun kepada dua namja yang bertubuh besar, yang saat itu dekat dengan tubuh lemah Sungmin.

"Baik Jenderal!" Jawab kedua namja itu, lalu membawa tubuh Sungmin.

"Je-Jenderal!" Kaget Anggota SJ termasuk Yesung sang ketua, tetapi Heechul tidak. Yeoja itu sudah tau bahwa Kyuhyun sekarang bukan lagi buronan, dan bahkan sekarang Kyuhyun mendapat gelar sebagai Jenderal di angkatan polisi di Korea Selatan. Bisa di bilang, Kyuhyun adalah jenderal yang memang punya hak penuh dibidang angkatan polisi.

"Heechul-shi apa kamu sudah memberi tahu, pada angkatan polisi di Mok Po untuk menuju ke sini?" Tanya Kyuhyun sambil terus mengarahkan senapan itu ke pelipis Mr Cho.

"Sudah mereka sudah dekat di daerah ini." Jawab Heechul dan berjalan mendekat ke Mr Cho.

Ckrek!

Heechul memborgol tangan Mr Cho, dan menahan tangan namja tua itu agar tidak lari atau kabur tiba-tiba.

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Suara langkah membuat semua penghuni di ruangan tersebut menoleh ke asal suara. Terlihatlah empat namja dengan pakaian polisi lengkap dan satu namja yang bertubuh besar.

"Cho Kyuhyun kami sudah tiba, mana appa mu itu?" Tanya namja yang bertubuh besar tetapi ateletis, dan juga tampan.

"Hhhhmm… itu bersama Heechul-shi bawa dia ke meja hukum di Korea Selatan, agar hukumannya lebih besar." Balas Kyuhyun tanpa belas kasihan sama sekali, bahkan namja ini tidak menoleh ke Mr Cho sang appa yang saat itu wajahnya sudah pucat pasi karena mendengar ucapan Kyuhyun tadi.

"YA! lepaskan aku ajhusi jelek, lepaskan kamu mau membawa ku kemana hakh!"

"Oh! iya aku lupa dengan mu Seohyun, selamat kamu akan bergabung dengan appa ku ke meja hukum."

"MWO! YA! Cho Kyuhyun apa yang kamu lakukan bukankah kamu juga buronan." Teriak Seohyun sambil terus memberontak di kekangan seorang ajhusi yang memang adalah salah satu anggota buronan itu, tetapi sudah di hasut oleh Kyuhyun untuk membantu semua rencana ini. Dan ternyata seluruh anggota XX05' mau mengikuti rencana Kyuhyun tanpa di ketahui Mr Cho dan Seohyun tentunya.

"Ani Seo aku bukan lagi seperti kalian, sudahlah terima saja hukuman mu Seo. Ppali bawa yeoja ini." Suruh Kyuhyun dan dibalas anggukan oleh ajhusi tersebut.

"Baiklah! Cho Kyuhyun ku akui rencana mu sangat hebat, bahkan lihat setengah anggota SJ sangat kebingungan dengan keadaan yang sebenarnya." Ujar Yunho sambil berdecak pinggang di depan Kyuhyun.

"Hahaha.. nde Yunho-shi aku tau itu, dan kamsahamnida kamu mau mempercayai ku." Balas Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangannya, hanya untuk mengajak Yunho berjabat tangan.

"Ne, ya sudah ppali jelaskan semua ini ke mereka. Aku permisi mau membawa penjahat ini ke kepolisian Korea Selatan." Ucap Yunho lalu memberi hormat sebelum pergi.

"YA! Cho Kyuhyun apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, kamu ini teman atau musuh sih!" Gerutu Kangin dengan wajah yang sudah terkekuk.

"Ah! Nde sebelumnya aku memperkenalkan diri dulu. Salam kenal Cho Kyuhyun jendral kepolisian Korea Selatan."

"Aish! aku tau kamu jendral tapi yang jadi masalahnya. Bagaimana bisa kamu menjadi jendral, dengan apa yang kamu lakukan di masa lalu." Geram Siwon dengan volume suara yang sudah meninggi.

"Nde, baiklah aku akan menceritakan semuanya dengan kalian. Tetapi sebelumnya kita pergi dari tempat ini. Karena akan di amankan dan di tindak lanjuti oleh kepolisian Mok Po." Ajak Kyuhyun, lalu melangkahkan kakinya pergi dari markas tersebut.

…

Di Mobil~

Sekarang Kyuhyun dan seluruh anggota SJ berada di mobil milik Kyuhyun, yang akan menuju rumah sakit dimana Sungmin di rawat. Sedangkan dua mobil SJ, tenang saja sudah di bawa kembali ke Seoul oleh bawahan Kyuhyun. Untuk tempat duduk, Yesung berada di sebelah Kyuhyun yang saat itu sedang mengemudi sedangkan yang lain berada di jok belakang, dan jok belakang itu tidak kecil bahkan sangat lebar sehingga tidak membuat mereka sempit-sempittan.

"Jadi bagaimana, ppali ceritakan semuanya Cho Kyuhyun." Ujar Kangin sinis.

"Kangin-shi jaga cara bicara mu, dia jendral kita panggil jenderal Cho." Ucap Yesung, dengan tatapan memeperingati.

"Gwenchana Yesung panggil saja nama ku, anggap saja kita teman akrab." Balas Kyuhyun menegahi antara perdebatan ketua dan anggota tersebut.

"Ah! Nde jen-.. ekh maksudnya Kyuhyun." Jawab Yesung.

"Baiklah sambil menunggu sampai di rumah sakit, aku akan menceritakan semuanya." Ujar Kyuhyun.

"Ne.. ppali cerita!" Seru Kangin kesal karena sudah sangat penasaran.

"Begini.." Dan di mulailah cerita Kyuhyun.

Flashback On..

_Seorang namja yang saat itu sedang dalam keadaan kaki yang terluka, terus berlari terpincang-pincang akibat lukanya tersebut. Terlihat jelas namja berperawakan tampan itu sedang menahan sakit, dengan kaki yang terus berjalan menuju sebuah kota yang mungkin akan sampai berjam-jam dan mungkin berhari-hari jika hanya berjalan kaki._

"_Haahh… aku harus lari dari daerah ini, aku tidak mau tertangkap oleh polisi keparat itu!" Ucap namja itu kasar, sambil terus melangkahkan kakinya. Sudah sekitar 30 menit namja itu berlari, berusaha menjauh dari daerah yang menurutnya sangat berbahaya baginya._

"_Akh! Kaki ku sakit sekali, apa aku masih sanggup untuk berjalan?" Tanya namja itu yang bernama lengkap Cho Kyuhyun. Tetapi Kyuhyun tidak mau berhenti begitu saja, dengan sekuat tenaga Kyuhyun terus berjalan menuju tempat yang dia tuju. Dan tiba-tiba suara gesekkan antara ban dan aspal terdengar, membuat namja ini menoleh ke asal suara._

_Mata itu terbelakak kaget, ketika melihat sebuah mobil polisi yang sudah berhenti di sampingya. Kyuhyun panik, sambil berusaha menggerakkan kembali kakinya yang mulai terasa kaku itu._

_Puk!_

"_Hey! Kamu Cho Kyuhyun kan?" Ucap seseorang, lalu menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun. Di saat itulah Kyuhyun langsung berbalik, dan mengeluarkan sebuah pisau lipat di balik jaketnya._

"_Apa mau mu!" Seru Kyuhyun, sambil mencondongkan pisau miliknya._

"_Ck! Ternyata kata orang-orang memang benar, kamu ini terlalu mengerikan. Tenanglah Cho Kyuhyun aku tidak akan menangkap mu, atau menyakiti mu aku hanya ingin berbicara dengan mu sebentar. Kajja masuk ke mobil ku, dan nanti aku akan mengantar mu ke Seoul. Bukankah kamu ingin menuju Seoul?" Tanya namja itu._

"_Aish! aku tidak segitu bodoh kamu bohongi." Ujar Kyuhyun._

"_Aku serius Cho Kyuhyun ini sangat pernting, dan berkaitan dengan appa mu." Kyuhyun yang mendengar kata 'appa' langsung terdiam, karena sudah lama sekali dia tidak bertemu dengan sang appa._

"_Eotthe?" Tanya namja itu lagi._

"_Hahhh… baiklah." Jawab Kyuhyun dan perlahan namja tadi menuntun Kyuhyun kedalam mobil miliknya._

_Di Mobil~_

_Kyuhyun dan namja itu sekarang sudah berada di dalam mobil, dan mereka duduk di jok belakang dengan seorang supir yang mengendarai mobil ini menuju Seoul. Mereka berdua cukup lama terdiam, tidak ada yang berniat memulai pembicaraan. Tidak lama namja itu menjulurkan tangan, mungkin hanya untuk berjabat tangan._

"_Annyeonghaseo Park Yoochun imnida, pemimpin utama kepolisian Korea Selatan. Senang bertemu dengan mu Cho Kyuhyun." Ucap Yoochun dengan senyum yang merekah lebar di bibirnya, tetapi terbalik dengan Kyuhyun. Namja tampan ini hanya cengo dan kaget mendengar gelar seorang namja yang sekarang duduk di depannya ini. Bagaimana bisa dia bertemu dengan pimpinan kepolisian Korea Selatan, LIVE di depan matanya._

_Merasa di acuhkan Yoochun menurunkan kembali tangannya, lalu lebih memilih menoleh ke Kyuhyun yang masih saja betah menatapnya bingung._

"_Hhhmm… aku tau kamu kaget, sudahlah Cho Kyuhyun aku tidak bisa berlama-lama karena aku masih ada kegiatan yang sangat penting. Aku ingin memberi mu tugas." Ujar Yoochun dan melipat tangannya di dada._

"_Gantikan aku selama 1 bulan menjadi pemimpin kepolisian di Korea Selatan." Jawab Yoochun, tanpa basa-basi._

"_MWO!" Teriak Kyuhyun dengan mulut yang sudah sempurna berbentuk lingkaran, karena memang benar dia sangat terkejut dengan ucapan Yoochun._

'_Pemimpin macam apa dia memberi tugas kepada burnonan seperti ku.' Batin Kyuhyun._

"_Ck! Kamu ini tidak usah sampai terkejut sampai seperti ini, aku memang sengaja memberikan gelar ku kepada mu. Di karenakan aku ada tugas di luar negeri, dan ini sangat berkaitan dengan keluarga ku. Walaupun hanya sementara, tetapi kamu harus menjalankan tugas ini dengan serius jangan main-main."_

"_Ap-apa maksud mu memberikan gelar mu kepada ku Park Yoochun, aku ini seorang buronan yang ada seharusnya kamu menangkap ku dan menjebolskan ku ke penjara. Bukannya seperti ini, malah memberi tugas seorang polisi dan yang parahnya aku sebagai pemimpin kepolisian di seluruh Korea Selatan. Apa kamu sudah gila hakh!" Jelas Kyuhyun panjang lebar, dengan volume suara yang terdengar meninggi._

"_Ternyata kamu ini cerewet juga, begini Cho Kyuhyun aku ini sebenarnya adalah teman appa mu sekitar 4 tahun yang lalu. Dan aku juga sempat membantu appa mu merencanakan untuk menghancurkan Korea Selatan, tetapi karena aku masih setia dengan negara ini. Aku bersikeras menyuruhnya untuk menghentikan semua apa yang dia lakukan. Tetapi karena perasaan benci dan dendam membuatnya menjadi orang egois, bahkan dia berencana menghancurkan SJ kepolisian yang khusus di perintahkan oleh Presiden dan hanya orang-orang tertentu yang tau agen tersebut." Yoochun memberhentikan ucapannya, dan melanjutkannya._

"_Karena kejadian itu kami memilih jalan masing-masing dan melanjutkan hidup sendiri. Dan sekitar 6 bulan kejadian itu seorang namja tua menemui ku, dan meminta aku menggantikan gelarnya menjadi pemimpin kepolisian Korea Selatan. Aku cukup kaget dengan kenyataan bahwa namja tua itu adalah haraboji ku. Ketika aku sudah menggantikannya, dua hari kemudian haraboji meninggal karena kangker paru-paru yang berada di tubuhnya sudah sangat parah. Sejak hari itu aku mulai sadar, dan aku benar-benar serius menjalankan tugas ku dan menangkap XX05' kelompok buronan yang sangat berbahaya dan di cari-cari oleh kepolisian Korea Selatan." Namja ini sempat berhenti lagi, dan tersenyum kepada Kyuhyun._

"_Sudah sekitar 1 tahun XX05' terbentuk dan dua tahun kemudian aku mendapat kabar dari mata-mata agen ku, dia berkata Mr Cho meninggal saat markas XX05' di sergap oleh beratus-ratus polisi. Dengan otak dan pemikiran yang masih jernih, aku berfikir bahwa appa mu belum meninggal aku yakin saat itu dia hanya bersembunyi sesaat. Dan pasti suatu saat dia akan muncul kembali, dengan rencana dan pemikiran baru. Hhhmm…. karena itu Cho Kyuhyun, aku ingin bertanya kepada mu kamu anak dari seorang Mr Cho buronan yang sangat di cari-cari. Apa benar kamu juga berfikir untuk menghancurkan nengara mu sendiri, atau menyelamatkan negara ini dalam kehancuran? " Tanya Yoochun dengan mata yang menatap serius ke arah Kyuhyun._

"_Ekh! a-aku aku tidak tau." Jawab Kyuhyun gugup, memang jujur saja sebenarnya dari dulu dia sudah sangat menentang rencana keji sang appa. Hanya saja untuk sekarang dia masih takut, karena dia mempunyai janji dengan appanya jika dia mengingkari dia takut sang appa akan membunuh seseorang yang sangat berharga di hidupnya._

"_Waeyo? Aku yakin ini bukan jawaban mu Cho Kyuhyun, kamu ini namja yang baik sebagian sifat dan darah ibumu mengalir di tubuh mu. Di tambah darah appa mu, dan untungnya yang kamu warisi adalah kehebatan mu di bidang persenjataan dan rencana-rencana otak mu yang brilian itu." Ucap Yoochun._

"_Tapi aku tidak bisa, aku tidak pantas menjadi pemimpin keamanan di negara ini walaupun hanya sementara tetapi tetap aku merasa diri ku memang tidak pantas." Tolak Kyuhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya kasar._

"_Hey! Aku kasih tau Cho Kyuhyun aku mempercayai mu, kamu adalah anak dari teman ku. Sebenarnya aku sudah menganggap appa mu adalah saudara, hanya saja karena sifatnya yang terlalu terobsesi membuatnya menjadi namja yang jahat. Sudahlah aku akan memberikan gelar ini kepada mu Cho Kyuhyun, bagaimana kamu menerimanya kan?" Tanya Yoochun._

"_Jika kamu menerima tugas ini, bisa di bilang Lee Sungmin yeoja yang kamu sayang akan selamat dari terror appa mu." Lanjut Yoochun dan tersenyum tulus kepada Kyuhyun berusaha menyakinkan Kyuhyun._

"_Haahh… baiklah ajhusi aku akan menerimanya, tetapi hanya sebulan saja kan?" Tanya Kyuhyun memastikan._

"_Nde, dan rencana melumpuhkan XX05' akan aku serahkan kepada mu. Karena aku yakin kamu pasti bisa, dan orang-orang pasti akan kaget mendengar rencana gila mu Cho Kyuhyun."_

"_Ne.. ne.. terserah, jadi kapan aku akan menggantikan ajhusi. Apa semua bawahan ajhusi di kepolisian mengetahui aku menggantikan ajhusi."_

"_Nde semua tau, tetapi aku sudah bilang kepada seluruhnya untuk merahasiakan pergantian ini rapat-rapat dari rakyat Korea Selatan dan juga anggota dan pimpinan XX05' tentunya."_

"_Hhmm… baguslah kalau begitu."_

"_Jadi sepakat, dalam waktu sebulan kamu akan menggantikan ku?" Tanya Yoochun lagi dengan tangan yang terulur._

"_Baiklah sepakat." Jawab Kyuhyun dan membalas jabatan Yoochun._

Flashbak Off..

"Begitu ceritanya, apa kalian sudah mengerti eoh!" Ucap Kyuhyun santai.

"MWO!" Kaget seluruh anggota terkecuali Heechul dan Yesung.

"Ta-tapi Kyuhyun kenapa, bodyguard Mr Cho waktu itu mematuhi perintah mu. Dan juga aku lihat salah satu pengikut Mr Cho membantu mu menangkap Seohyun. Apa yang kamu lakukan kepada semua pengikut Mr Cho?" Tanya Zhoumi panjang lebar, dengan anggota tubuh yang juga ikut bergerak dengan ucapannya.

"Ah! Kalau itu gampang saja, aku memang sengaja menghasut mereka untuk keluar dari kelompok XX05'. Ketika aku tanya, ternyata hampir seluruhnya ingin berhenti melakukan kejahatan itu. Tetapi karena mereka takut dengan appa yang terus memaksa mereka, jadi terpaksa mereka semua mengikuti perintah appa dari pada nyawa yang menghilang." Jelas Kyuhyun dan masih fokus mengendarai mobil yang sebentar lagi akan sampai di rumah sakit, dimana Sungmin di rawat.

"Ohhh… begitu!" Balas selurunya, kecuali Yesung yang dari tadi hanya diam mendengar cerita Kyuhyun.

"Oh! iya terus ini Chulie eonni kenapa tidak takut kepada mu, dan tadi ku lihat Chulie eonni malah memberikan senapannya kepada mu?" Tanya Leeteuk.

"Hhmm…. Heechul noona aku memang minta bantuannya, jadi tidak aneh jika dia tidak kaget ketika mendengar bahwa aku bukan buronan lagi."

"Aish! kau ini Cho Kyuhyun membuat kami semua bingung, jadi Sungmin bagaimana nanti apa kamu akan menceritakan ini semua." Ucap Kangin, dan menatap Kyuhyun.

"Hhhmm….. tentu saja, aku akan cerita kepadanya pelan-pelan. Pasti Sungmin mengerti."

"Nah! kita sudah sampai, kajja kita lihat Sungmin." Ajak Kyuhyun lalu keluar dari mobil di ikuti oleh yang lain.

Di Rumah Sakit~

Tap! Tap! Tap!

Langkah yang terdengar terburu-buru itu menggema di lorong rumah sakit, membuat siapa saja menoleh ke asal suara. Kyuhyun namja tampan itu, sudah sampai di depan pintu ruang rawat Sungmin. Tidak lama seorang ajhusi keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

Cklek!

"Apa anda keluarga dari Lee Sungmin?" Tanya ajhusi itu.

"Ani, tapi saya namjachingunya apa dia baik-baik saja." Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Dia baik-baik saja tuan, dan untung dia sudah melewati masa-masa ktirisnya tadi. Ya sudah saya permisi dulu." Jelas dokter tersebut, dan berjalan meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

Cklek!

Pintu ruangan itu terbuka menampakkan seorang namja tampan, dengan perlahan kaki itu melangkah menuju sebuah ranjang yang di atasnya terbaring seorang yeoja. Kyuhyun menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di samping ranjang Sungmin. Dengan sayang Kyuhyun membelai surai hitam itu, dia merasa sedih sudah menyeret yeoja yang sangat dia cintai ke dalam tugasnya. Yah! Kyuhyun merasa bersalah, bersalah karena rencana yang kelewat bodoh itu.

Walaupun hasilnya sangat memuaskan, belum sebulan dia menjabat sebagai pemimpin kepolisian di Korea Selatan Mr Cho sudah tertangkap. Benar-benar namja yang pintar. -_-

"Haahh…" Kyuhyun menghela nafas pelan, dan memegang erat tangan Sungmin.

"Ming mian semua ini salah ku, seandainya waktu itu aku tidak mengikuti perintah appa. Pasti kamu tidak mungkin terluka seperti ini." Namja ini menangis karena merasa bersalah, telah membuat yeojachingunya terluka. Perlahan Kyuhyun menutup matanya, mengikuti Sungmin yang sedari tadi menuju alam mimpi.

"SU-… hpphhmmm.." Baru saja Kangin ingin masuk, tetapi seseorang membungkam mulutnya.

"Hosh.. YA! apa yang kamu lakukan namja tiang." Geram Kangin.

"Ck! Kangin hyung tidak lihat, biarkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin berdua. Mereka sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu, ya sudah lebih baik kita semua pulang saja. Besok saja kit amenjenguk Sungmin." Usul Zhoumi dan di balas anggukkan sari yang lain.

…..

Esoknya…

Tok! Tok! Tok!

"Masuk.." Ucap seorang yeoja dari dalam.

Cklek!

"Annyeong Ming." Sapa Kyuhyun dan tersenyum melihat Sungmin, yang sedang asik mengerjakan sesuatu.

"Annyeong Kyu, kamu bawa apa?" Tanya Sungmin sambil menoleh ke sebuah plastik, di tangan Kyuhyun.

"Oh! ini buah-buahan untuk mu, aku membeli stroberi dan aku juga coklat. Bukankah stroberi enak di makan dengan coklat." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil menaruh plastik itu di nakas, samping kasur Sungmin.

"Hhhmm…. nde gomawo Kyu. Oh! iya Kyu siapa yang berhasil menjebak Mr Cho, menyebabkan namja tua itu tertangkap?" Tanya Sungmin dengan tangan yang masih saja fokus dengan kegiatannya sekarang.

"Kamu tau dari mana Ming?" Bukannya menjawab Kyuhyun malah bertanya balik.

"Itu Chulie eonni yang bilang, tadi kami sempat bertelephone sebentar." Jawab Sungmin, lalu menaruh buku yang tadi dia tulis-tulis di samping tubuhnya.

"Hhhmm…." Balas Kyuhyun dengan gumaman, dan mendudukkan dirinya di kursi yang berada di samping kasur.

"Ming aku mau jujur kepada mu."

"Ekh! jujur apa tumben."

"Ck! Begini sebenarnya sekarang aku bukan buronan lagi." Ucap Kyuhyun serius.

"Aku tau." Ujar Sungmin singkat, dengan tangan yang terlipat di dadanya.

"Lho! Kok kamu sudah tau Ming?"

"Aish! kamu kan sudah menceritakan semua rencana mu kepada anggota SJ lainnya, secara otomatis mereka pasti akan menceritakan kepada ku. Bahkan sedari tadi sebelum kamu datang, ck berganti-gantian anggota SJ menelphone ku. Bahkan mulut ku rasanya sudah berbusa meladeni mereka." Curhat Sungmin sambil memasang wajah kesalnya, karena memang benar dia merasa capek dengan mulut yang sedari tadi berbicara dengan teman-teman anggotanya.

"Hahaha… aigo! ternyata mereka semua sangat susah menyembunyikan rahasia."

"Ani bukan begitu, kami semua memang di biasakan untuk berkata jujur dengan setiap anggota. Jadi tidak aneh jika mereka mendapat sebuah info, pasti kami langsung berkumpul di markas dan membicarakan info baru itu." Jelas Sungmin.

"Oh! begitu tapi kamu tidak marah kepada ku kan Ming?" Tanya Kyuhyun hati-hati karena jujur saja dia takut kalau Sungmin akan membencinya.

"Aniyo Kyu, aku malah sangat bangga kepada mu. Ternyata aku memiliki namjachingu yang hebat, dan tidak sia-sia aku menunggu mu." Jawab Sungmin sambil menampilkan gigi kelincinya yang imut.

"Gomawo ne, saranghae Ming." Ucap Kyuhyun dan mencium sekilas bibir Sungmin. Sedangkan yang di cium hanya tersenyum manis.

….

Beberapa Tahun Kemudian…

Hari ini adalah hari yang bahagia bagi keluarga Cho, bagaimana tidak. Cho Kyuhyun yang saat ini sudah resmi menjadi pemimpin kepolisian di Korea Selatan, dan juga keluarga ini baru saja kedatangan anggota baru di keluarga mereka. Yah! Kyuhyun dan Sungmin mendapatkan seorang anak yang sekarang sudah berumur 3 tahun, anak ini mewarisi semua sifat dan kemampuan dari sepasang suami dan istri itu. Baiklah kita lihat keadaan rumah keluarga Cho.

Di Kediaman Keluarga Cho~

"HUUUUWEEEE! AJHUMA AJHUSI..! YEOLLII OPPA NAKAL! HUWWEEEE!" Suara yang terdengar cempreng dan juga nyaring, membuat semua penghuni rumah itu yang kebetulan sedang di hari libur. Merasa terganggu sepasang suami istri ini berjalan menuju asal suara.

"Ada apa Bakkie?" Tanya Sungmin, sambil mengelap air mata yang mengalir di pipi bulat Byun Baekhyun atau biasa di panggil Bakkie.

"Hiks.. ajhuma Yeolli oppa nakal, masa pas Bakkie kalah main PSP. Bakkie langsung di cium sama Yeolli oppa, kan Bakkie masih kecil kata eomma anak kecil belum boleh cium-ciuman. Hiks.. ajhuma eottokhe, nanti eomma Baekkie marah..! HUWEEE!..." Lagi suara itu terdengar nyaring, membuat Kyuhyun dan Sungmin meringis mendengarnya.

"Ya ampun! YA! CHANYEOLL! ANAK NAKAL DIMANA KAMU HAKH! CEPAT KELUAR DARI PERSEMBUNYIAN MU!" Teriak Kyuhyun kesal, entah kenapa sekarang rasanya emosinya sudah meledak gara-gara kelakuan nakal yang di lakukan oleh anak tunggalnya. Ya! Cho Chanyeol putra mereka, yang sudah di bilang memiliki semua sifat sang orang tua.

"CEPAT KELUAR, ATAU APPA YANG AKAN MENYERET MU CHO CHANYEOL!" Ucap Kyuhyun lagi, dan di saat itu juga keluar seorang namja kecil dengan tangan yang terus memelintir ujung bajunya dengan kepala yang tertunduk takut.

"N-nde appa Chanyeol sudah keluar kok!" Cicit Chanyeol.

"Ck! Apa yang kamu lakukan kepada Bakkie eoh?" Tanya Kyuhyun dan berjongkok di depan Chanyeol, untuk mensejajarkan tinggi mereka.

"Itu appa Chanyeol hanya main-main saja kok, kan tadi kami sudah buat perjanjian. Yang kalah main PSP nanti di cium dengan yang menang, terus Bakkie setuju ya sudah kita main. Ternyata yang kalah Bakkie jadi Chanyeol langsung cium saja, kan memang itu hukumannya. Kata appa kita sebagai namja tidak boleh melanggar sebuah kesepakatan." Jawab Chanyeol panjang lebar, lengkap dengan ceramah sang appa yang memang melekat di otaknya.

Sedangkan Kyuhyun namja ini sudah melongo tidak percaya, bagaimana bisa anak kecil seumuran Chanyeol bisa melakukan itu. Hey! Itu semua karena ceramah koplak mu Cho Kyuhyun. -_-

"Aigo! tapi kan kesepakatannya jangan yang begitu Chanyeol, itu tidak baik." Nasehat Kyuhyun, dan mengelus pelan pucuk kepala sang anak.

"Ne appa, Chanyeol mengerti."

"Ya sudah sana minta maaf sama Bakkie, jangan nakal lagi."

"Arraseo." Balas Chanyeol dan berjalan ke Baekhyun yang sudah tenang, karena tadi Sungmin telah menenangkan yeoja imut itu.

Beberapa Menit Kemudian…

"HUWWEEE! AJHUMA AJHUSI YEOLLI OPPA NAKAL LAGI!" Lagi terdengar suara nyaring dan juga cempreng membuat penghuni rumah itu jadi jengah sendiri mendengarnya.

"Haahh.. lagi" Ucap Kyuhyun dan Sungmin bersamaan, pasrah dengan keadaan yang mungkin akan membuat mereka gila mendadak.

.

.

.

END

Yeahhh! END END END! XD

Mian kemarin malam tae rin kagak update, solanya tae rin masih ungurus chapter ENDnya Mianhae. Terus gantian untuk I Think I Love You, udah END dan happyending.. =D

Mian tae rin tidak bisa balas review kalian, beneran deh soalnya ini lagi mati lampu lagi. Soalnya ada kebakaran, mana batere laptop dikit.

Tae Rin berterima kasih banyak sama readers ne, sudah mau mereview,memfavorite dan memfollow FF ini. Jeongmal GOMAWO! XDDD

Aku sangat menyayangi kalian, tanpa adanya kalian semua FF ini tidak mungkin bisa berkembang sampai sekarang. Sekali lagi TERIMA KASIH NEEE! ^0^

SARANGHAE CHINGUDEUL!

AKU MENYAYANGI KALIAN! :)

Sampai jumpa di next story ne..

Annyeong.. ^-^


End file.
